


Der längste Weg nach Hause

by Platypusaurus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Deutsch | German, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, First Kiss, Fix-It, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, It's never too late, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Rit Zien (Supernatural), Season/Series 09, Sharing a Bed, Songfic, Trauma, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platypusaurus/pseuds/Platypusaurus
Summary: [Human!Cas, Destiel] Sammy lebt, aber Cas ist fort – und das ist Deans Schuld, denn um seinen Bruder zu schützen, hat er seinen besten Freund vor die Bunkertür gesetzt. Dean ist innerlich völlig zerrissen, als ihn tiefe Gewissensbisse und der Drang, seine Familie zusammenzuhalten, dazu treiben, die Tagesreise nach Idaho auf sich zu nehmen, wohin es Cas nun verschlagen hat. Kann er Cas nach Hause zurückholen oder scheitert ihre Freundschaft an unausgesprochenen Gefühlen? Alternate Timeline ab Staffel 09, Folge 6  „Der Himmel soll nicht warten“/ „Heaven can‘t wait“ und Songfic zu „It‘s never too late“ von Steppenwolf.





	1. Prolog: Irgendwo in Idaho

**Der längste Weg nach Hause**

([It‘s never too late](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cg_guXQegQ))

 

 

eine _Supernatural_ Songfic

für den Wettbewerb _[Fanfic nach Wahl](https://www.animexx.de/wettbewerbe/wettbewerb.php?id=47787) _auf [Animexx](https://www.animexx.de/)

 

 

November 2018

2\. Platz

 

**Rahmenbedingungen**

(eigene Auswahl aus div. Vorgaben)  
  
---  
  
Genre

| 

Romanze (Boys Love)  
  
Wichtigster Schauplatz

| 

Auto  
  
Unterzubringender Satz

| 

„Wovon träumst du nachts?“  
  
 

 

~*~

 

 

**Prolog**

 

**Irgendwo in Idaho**

 

 

_It‘s never too late_

 

_Your eyes are moist, you scream and shout_  
_As though you were a man possessed_  
_From deep inside comes rushing forth_  
_All the anguish you suppressed_

 

 

_*_

 

Das Radio schwieg und der Sitz neben ihm war leer. Kein Sam auf der Beifahrerseite, kein Classic Rock von Band. Nur das Geräusch von Motor und Straße, der Autobahn unter Babys Reifen, dem Fahrtwind, der geräuschvoll an den Scheiben vorbei preschte, auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Idaho.

  
Der zerbeulte Schuhkarton, in dem Dean selbstzusammengestellte Tapes und alte Originalkassetten seines Vaters sammelte, seit er zwölf war, lag achtlos auf dem Rücksitz des Impalas, direkt neben seinem Seesack. 

Dean konnte weder das eine noch das andere durch den Rückspiegel sehen; der Winkel war falsch, trotzdem verließen seine Augen für einen Moment die Straße, um beim Fahren einen Blick in den hinteren Innenraum des Wagens zu werfen.

 

_Kein Cas._

 

Die Rückbank war und blieb leer, aus jeder Perspektive. Cas war in Idaho. In Rexford, um genau zu sein. Rexford, Idaho – gute 900 Meilen von Lebanon, Kansas entfernt. Castiel, gefallener Engel des Herrn, zurückgelassen ohne himmlische Kräfte, ohne  _Mojo_ , war vierzehn Stunden Autofahrt von den Winchesters getrennt.

 

_Von seiner Familie._

  
Von Sam, Kevin – und Dean. Dem Bunker. 

 

_Von zu Hause_ .

  
Deans Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Sicher, kein Bruder auf dem Beifahrersitz, und somit auch kein Undercover-Engel, der ihm sagte, er müsse Cas um jeden Preis fernhalten. Von Ezekiel, von Sam und dem Bunker. Von Dean. Niemand da, vor dem er so tun musste, als wäre er stark, als hätte er noch einen Überblick über das Chaos, das sich sein Leben nannte. Er war vollkommen allein mit sich und Baby, niemand zwang ihn, die schützende Fassade weiter aufrecht zu erhalten. Er tat es trotzdem. Macht der Gewohnheit. Rechtfertigen musste er sich schließlich immer noch vor sich selbst.

  
Dean wagte es nicht, dem flauen Gefühl viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, das von seiner Magengegend in höhere Regionen gewandert war und sich als formloser Gedanke in seinem Hirn eingenistet hatte. Er durfte seiner Besorgnis auf keinen Fall mehr Raum als nötig geben, wenn er so tun wollte, als würde er noch an den Plan dahinter, an das große Ganze, glauben. Sam musste geheilt werden und es galt, einen Weg zu finden, wie sie Abaddon besiegen und Metatron unschädlich machen konnten.

 

_Der Deal mit Ezekiel war ein Fehler._

 

Vielleicht lag es an der Tatsache, dass er schon seit Stunden geradeaus fuhr; bereits nach wenigen Meilen war er unempfindsam für das Tempo geworden, mit dem er Baby über die Interstate 80 Richtung Westen jagte.

 

_Vielleicht der größte Fehler deines Lebens._

 

Wie die Autobahn, so wollten auch seine Gedanken immer geradeaus führen, bloß einer einzigen Richtung folgen, nur zu einem einzigen Schluss kommen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ihn dieser Verdacht schon deutlich früher beschlichen, ihn in Form eines schlechten Gewissens heimgesucht, noch bevor der fremde Engel von ihm verlangt hatte, seinen besten Freund vor die Tür zu setzen. Dass Sam lebte, hatte oberste Priorität, ja. Und nicht nur das.

 

_Sam muss leben._

 

_Ich schaff‘ das nicht alleine._

 

_Sam muss heilen, Sam muss gesund werden …_

 

_Ich schaffe das nicht …_

 

– _Du musst._

 

Aber konnte  Dean damit wirklich rechtfertigen, dass  er Sams Geist und Körper ohne dessen bewusste Zustimmung von einem der  _gefiederten Arschlöcher_ hatte besetzen lassen …? 

Ezekiel war ein guter Kerl, eine Ausnahme – so wie Cas, oder?

 

_So wie Cas._

  
Dean verzog keine Mine. Irgendwo, tief in seinem Inneren, war ihm klar, dass Sam dafür niemals sein Einverständnis gegeben hätte. Seinem _Miststück_ von Bruder waren Autonomie und freier Wille wichtiger, als das nackte Überleben. Was Dean bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch verstand, vor allem nach der Sache mit der Apokalypse und Lucifer: Der Tod war einer Existenz als willenlose Fleischhülle vorzuziehen. Für sich selbst hätte er definitiv so entschieden. Aber Sammy konnte er natürlich nicht sterben lassen. 

 

_Nicht, solange ich lebe!_

 

Dean nahm eine Hand vom Lenkrad, um sich damit über das Gesicht zu fahren. Kurz. Nüchtern. Gefühle abschütteln, die er nicht haben durfte. Nein, natürlich hätte er Sam niemals sterben lassen. Hätte vielleicht sogar Schlimmeres in Kauf genommen, selbst einen erneuten Tausch seiner zweifellos wertlosen und verabscheuungswürdigen Seele, wenn sein Bruder dadurch nur am Leben bliebe. Offensichtlich war er dafür sogar bereit, Castiel zu verstoßen. 

 

Dean fröstelte. Die Haut in seinem Gesicht fühlte sich kühl an, aber in seinem Inneren brannte es. Wut, Scham und Selbstekel bohrten tief in seinen Eingeweiden. Offenbar weniger metaphorisch als ihm gut tat, denn er spürte die unheilvolle Säure von Sodbrennen in seiner Brust aufsteigen. Vielleicht zu viel schwarzer Kaffee auf leeren Magen. Vielleicht zu viele Schuldgefühle.

 

Mit Cas war es nicht gut gelaufen, seit Sam und Dean versucht hatten, die Höllentore zu schließen und der Engel eigene Ziele verfolgt hatte.

Ihn zum ersten Mal als vollkommen menschlich zu erleben, hatte nichts an ihren beiderseitigen Fehlentscheidungen der letzten Zeit geändert, wohl aber an der persönlichen Ebene, auf der sie sich befanden. Ein gestrandeter Engel in der menschlichen Neuzeit war immer noch ein mächtiges Wesen, das sich mit einem Fingerschnippen gegenüber eines jeden Problems, vor jedem Gegner behaupten konnte.  Aber Cas war jetzt vollkommen machtlos.  Ein gestrandeter Engel mit ausgebranntem Mojo in Menschenkostüm – das war schlimmer als Tim Allen in  _Galaxy Quest_ . 

  
Grimmig umklammerte er das Lenkrad ein wenig fester. Dean Winchester, der Mann, der nicht in der Lage war, für seine Familie zu sorgen, sie am Leben zu erhalten, ohne dass er sie dafür hintergehen musste, ihnen Schmerzen bereitete. Er hielt ein bitteres Lachen über diesen Gedanken zurück und atmete konzentriert durch die Nase. Das saure Kratzen in seiner Kehle ließ nicht nach.

  
Es war früher Nachmittag und leicht bewölkt, doch die tiefstehende Novembersonne brachte den grauen Himmel noch zum Glühen und blendete ihn bei der Fahrt. Ein berechtigter Grund, die Sonnenbrille aus dem Handschuhfach zu kramen. Eine Wohltat für seine brennenden Augen. Er konnte nicht sagen, wieso ihm diese Erinnerung ausgerechnet in diesem Moment in den Sinn kam, aber Frank Devereaux, dieser verfluchte Mistkerl, meldete sich in seinem Kopf zu Wort.

  
„ _... Mach es richtig und mit einem Lächeln. Oder lass es sein …“_

  
Frank hatte das kurz nach Bobbys Tod zu ihm gesagt. Auf die Frage, wie es ihm gelänge, weiterzumachen, morgens aufzustehen, zu funktionieren.

  
„ _... Beschließe, dass es dir bis zum Ende der Woche gut geht. Bring dich dazu, ein bisschen zu lächeln. Denn du lebst und das ist deine Aufgabe. Und nächste Woche tust du das gleiche …“_

  
Dean holte tief Luft. Noch war niemand gestorben. Diesmal hatte er es verhindern können. Sam zu retten, war richtig gewesen, Sam _lebte_. Er war sicher und wohlbehalten im Bunker mit Kevin und steckte, vermutlich mehr als zufrieden damit, bis zum Hals in Recherche, um dem Propheten bei der Übersetzung der Tafel zu helfen.

  
Und auch Cas lebte. Ja, sogar mehr denn je, denn Cas war menschlich, sterblich und vollkommen allein. In einem Körper gefangen, der nicht sein eigener war. Ein Körper, der ihn zwang, sein Leben nicht als neugeboren, sondern als erwachsener Mann mit einem Schockstart zu bestreiten, mittellos, ohne Dach über dem Kopf ...

  
„ _... Denn du lebst und das ist deine Aufgabe …“_

  
Cas' Blick, als Dean ihm gesagt hatte, er könne nicht im Bunker bleiben. Der schockierte, schmerzerfüllte Ausdruck in seinen blauen Augen, der so deutlich machte, wie hintergangen er sich fühlte. Die kurze Freude über menschliche Annehmlichkeiten in seinem Gesicht erfroren, völlig niedergeschmettert davon, von Dean abgewiesen zu werden. Cas' Blick hatte ihn in einer Reihe von Nächten bis in seine Träume verfolgt. 

  
Dean warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Beifahrersitz. Er war leer, wie die Rückbank. Kein Cas, kein Sam. Allerdings ruhte auf dem weichen, abgenutzten Leder ein weiterer Seesack, so vollgestopft, dass die Nähte unter der Spannung hervortraten. Im Fußraum davor waren einige Tüten verstaut: Zwei große braune, zweifelsohne von einem Supermarkteinkauf, und bis zum Rand gefüllt, und eine kleinere weiße aus Plastik, typisch für Besorgungen aus einer Drogerie.

  
_Ich kann Cas nicht zurückholen, solange Sam auf Ezekiel angewiesen ist. Aber ich kann dafür sorgen, dass er zurecht kommt …_

  
Dean gab etwas mehr Gas. Noch knapp 80 Meilen bis Rawlins; dort würde er eine Pause einlegen, um zu tanken, sich zu erleichtern und etwas zu Essen zu besorgen. Nur diese eine Pause. Ab Rawlins dauerte es noch etwas sechs Stunden bis Rexford.

  
„ _... Mach es richtig und mit einem Lächeln. Oder lass es sein …“_

  
Das Lächeln hinter seiner Sonnenbrille war gepresst, die Zähne darunter fest zusammengebissen. Nein, er konnte seine Fehler nicht rückgängig machen. Aber er konnte dafür sorgen, dass alles gut wurde. Er konnte dafür sorgen, dass Sam _und_ Cas lebten. Er konnte dafür sorgen, dass es ihnen an nichts fehlte. Er konnte seine Familie zusammenhalten und vielleicht würde ihm Cas sogar irgendwann einmal verzeihen.

 

„… _Mach es richtig ...“_

  
Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war lange verschwunden, wie die Sonne hinter den Wolken, als er Rawlins erreichte. Die Sonnenbrille behielt er trotzdem auf. Nur für den Fall.

 

 

~*~

 

„ _Hier ist mein ungebetener Rat für dich: Gib auf! Tu, was ich getan hab. Beschließe, dass es dir bis zum Ende der Woche gut geht. Bring dich dazu, ein bisschen zu_ lächeln. Denn du lebst und das ist deine Aufgabe. Und nächste Woche tust du das gleiche. Mach es richtig und mit einem Lächeln. Oder lass es sein...“

_[Frank Devereaux, Staffel 07, Folge 11](https://supernatural.fandom.com/de/wiki/Frank_Devereaux) _

 

_**Trivia** : Während des Schreibens der FF habe ich mehrmals recherchiert, wo denn Rexford eigentlich liegt und wurde jedes Mal auf ‚Rexburg, Idaho‘ verwiesen bzw. zu Foren-Diskussionen weitergeleitet, in denen man munkelte, dass der Ort ‚Rexford‘ fiktiv sei, sich aber an besagtes ‚Rexburg‘ anlehne. Von ‚Rexburg‘ bin ich also beim Schreiben ausgegangen, habe mich geografisch an seiner Lage orientiert und den Namen ‚Rexford‘ beibehalten. In der Folge, deren Handlung die FF zugrunde liegt, wird der Bundesstaat von besagtem Rexford leider nicht angegeben._

_Jetzt, beinahe ein halbes Jahr nach Abschließen dieser FF, habe ich herausgefunden, dass Rexford doch existiert – und zwar in Kansas (nur 2h entfernt von Lebanon). Man möge mir diesen inhaltlichen Faux Pas verzeihen, aber würde ich den Ort korrigieren, müsste ich auch die Geschichte umschreiben, wovon ich absehe._

 

 

 

 


	2. Kapitel 1: Viele Grüße aus Yellowstone!

**Kapitel 1**

 

**Viele Grüße aus Yellowstone!**

 

 

_Upon your wall hangs your degree_  
_Your parents craved so much for you_  
_And though you're trained to make your mark_  
_You still don't quite know what to do_

 

_*_

 

 

Rexford, Idaho. Eine verschlafene Kleinstadt in der Nähe des Yellowstone National Parks. Dean konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, schon einmal hier gewesen zu sein und nach allem, was er auf seiner Fahrt durch die nächtlichen Straßen zu sehen bekam, hatte er damit auch nichts Großartiges verpasst. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit schien es über dem Städtchen geregnet zu haben. Ein feuchter Schimmer lag über dem rauen Asphalt und spiegelte das Scheinwerferlicht des Impalas wider, als er an einer Kreuzung abbog. Wie hatte es Cas nur hierher verschlagen? Und, noch eine viel spannendere Frage: Wie war er allein so weit gekommen, ohne Auto, ohne himmlische Kräfte, ohne menschliche Unterstützung?

 

Das flaue Gefühl in Deans Magengegend hatte sich seit der kurzen Rast in Rawlins nicht gebessert. Im Gegenteil, es war zu einem beharrlichen Stechen geworden, das ihn beim Fahren halb gekrümmt über dem Steuer hängen ließ. Darüber hinaus ignorierte er sein Unbehagen. Die Schmerzmittel liefen ihm nicht davon und er war deutlich Schlimmeres gewohnt als ein kleines Ziepen.

 

Zu Hause, in Lebanon, hatte Dean Cas‘ Smartphone getrackt, um seinen genauen Aufenthaltsort ausfindig zu machen und bald herausgefunden, dass er sich wohl in der Nähe eines Gas-n-Sip aufhielt. Und tatsächlich bewegte sich der Pixel namens Cas erstaunlich selten vom Fleck, als hätte er dort Wurzeln geschlagen. Um ehrlich zu sein, bewegte er sich überhaupt nicht, schien in der Tankstelle zu verweilen, wie jemand, der dort eindeutig nicht als Kunde verweilte.

 

_Sieht so aus, als hätte Cas einen Job._

 

Natürlich, Dean hätte Cas einfach  _anrufen_ können, um ihn zu fragen, wo er untergekommen war. Schließlich waren sie immer noch Freunde, beste Freunde. Oder nicht?

 

_Sind Cas und ich beste Freunde?_ , dachte Dean, als er das Auto in eine Seitenstraße in der Nähe der Tankstelle lenkte.

 

Vermutlich nicht, denn seinen besten Freund anzurufen, sollte eigentlich nicht zu den Dingen zählen, die einen an sich selbst scheitern ließen. Ihn obdachlos vor die Tür zu setzen, dafür umso mehr.

 

_Also keine besten Freunde. Aber … was dann, was sind wir dann?_

 

Ja. Was dann? Es war so  unwahrscheinlich viel  zwischen ihnen  vorgefallen.

 

Dean parkte am Straßenrand und griff nach seinem Telefon. Das Aufleuchten des Displays erhellte das Innere des Wagens nur spärlich und  doch stach es in den Augen, nachdem sie sich den letzten Teil der Strecke auf die Fahrt bei Nacht konzentriert hatten. Dean  blinzelte und warf einen langen Blick auf  die Markierung  der digitalen Karte. Während der ganzen Fahrt hatte er die Position des Punktes immer wieder kontrolliert. Cas schien das Gas-n-Sip nicht verlassen zu haben, nicht ein einziges Mal seit heute Morgen, seit Dean vom Bunker aus aufgebrochen war. Irgendwie seltsam. Kein Mensch arbeitete so lange. 

 

_Vielleicht macht er Doppelschichten?_

 

Aber warum hatte Cas das überhaupt nötig?

 

_Ein Job an der Tanke ist_ _so dermaßen_ _unter seiner Würde – er ist ein Engel, Gottverdammt!_

 

Und, noch viel entscheidender:

 

_Er ist Cas! Wenn Cas kein Engel mehr ist, ist er … ein Jäger! Mindestens!_

 

Nicht, dass Jäger  _nicht_ arbeiteten. Aber sie waren eben etwas Besonderes, opferten einen Großteil ihres Lebens für eine größere Sache. In diesen Lebensstil passte kein Job hinein, der einen Menschen so unbeschreiblich …  _normal_ wirken ließ. So normal und – sterblich.

 

_Er sollte nicht arbeiten, als ob er wie jeder andere_ _darauf angewiesen wäre!_

 

_Cas ist NICHT wie jeder andere!_

 

_Cas ist nicht …_

 

_Cas ist ..._

 

_Was auch immer._

 

Was auch immer. Dean hatte einige Tage  (Und Nächte, vor allem Nächte! ) lang Zeit gehabt, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, dass Cas den Bunker verlassen hatte, ohne eine der falschen Kreditkarten anzunehmen, ohne Bargeld. Natürlich hatte er einen anderen Weg finden müssen, um flüssig zu werden. Wenn er es genau bedachte, war Cas nicht der Typ dafür, der stahl oder betrog. Nun ja, er hinterging seine Freunde höchstens, wenn er seine Motive für ehrenhaft genug hielt, das musste man ihm schon lassen. Zumindest eine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen Cas und ihm. Dean schnaubte ob diese s Gedankens in die dämmrigen Stille seines Wagens hinein. Es klang viel zu laut. Wann war er eigentlich das letzte Mal allein eine so lange Strecke gefahren?

 

Er schloss die laufenden Apps auf dem Smartphone; den restlichen Weg zu Cas würde er allein finden und nein, dafür brauchte er  _kein_ gottverdammtes GPS! Er fand Cas schließlich immer. Oder Cas ihn. Sein Finger schwebte kurz unentschlossen über dem beleuchteten Display, bevor er sich ein Herz fasste und die Kontakte im Menü aufrief. Mit der freien Hand trommelte er auf dem Lenkrad herum, während er sich das tutende Smartphone ans Ohr hielt. Sam hob nach dem zweiten Klingeln ab.

 

„Ja? Dean?“

 

Sam klang unbestreitbar besorgt, das hörte er schon an den zwei Silben durchs Telefon.

 

„Ja, ich bin‘s“, antwortete er etwas schroff. „Ich bin jetzt in Rexford. Was Neues an der Übersetzungs-Front?“

 

„Noch nicht. Kevin sieht aus, als ob ihm der Kopf raucht“, sagte Sam mit leisem Lachen und fügte dann, sehr viel behutsamer, hinzu: „Und bei dir, was Neues von Cas?“

Sein Tonfall klang, als würde er ein Kind davon überzeugen wollen, besonders übel schmeckende Medizin zu schlucken.  _So_ behutsam.

 

„Nope. Ich hab den Laden gefunden, in dem wir ihn lokalisiert haben, aber ich war noch nicht drin.“

 

In dem darauf folgenden Schweigen lag die stumme Bekenntnis, dass Dean  _möglicherweise_ angerufen hatte, weil er nicht wusste, wie er Cas gegenüber treten sollte. Sam, der das  natürlich durchschaut hatte, seufzte leise.

 

„Dean, bring es einfach hinter dich. Ich weiß, du hast es gut gemeint, und dass du deine Gründe hattest und das versteht Cas sicher auch. Er hat auch schon oft Dinge getan, die uns verletzt haben, weil er sie für den besten Weg gehalten hat ...“

 

Sie wussten beide, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit war, dass Sam nur so tat, als könnte er nachvollziehen, warum Dean Cas die Zuflucht bei ihnen verwehrt hatte. Tatsächlich war Sams erste Reaktion ob dieser Neuigkeit vollkommene Verständnislosigkeit gewesen. Was natürlich dazu geführt hatte, dass Dean dicht machte und auf stur schaltete. Seine Dickköpfigkeit hatte nicht nur verhindert, dass er Sam eine angemessene Erklärung für sein Handeln liefern konnte, nein, sie sorgte auch dafür, dass er in dem Moment gar nicht begriffen hatte, welche Konsequenzen sich nun für Cas und ihn selbst ergaben. Sams Fragen und seine Kritik an prallten ihm ab, bis ein handfester Streit vom Zaun gebrochen war.

 

Die einzige Erklärung, die Dean  zu geben bereit war , war  schwach; nämlich dass sie keine  _Engel_ in der Nähe der  _Engels_ -Tafel gebrauchen konnten.  W as Sam alarmierenderweise so auffasste, als sei damit auch Cas gemeint. 

 

_ Cas hat verstanden, dass es darum geht,  nur  keine  _ anderen _ Engel anzulocken. Und dass ich damit nicht meinte, ich würde ihm nicht genug vertrauen, um ihn in der Nähe zu haben …  _

 

Wenn jemand irrationale Handlungen zugunsten des größeren Wohls begriff und dafür Verständnis hatte, dann wohl Castiel. Sam war es da offensichtlich anders ergangen, denn er hatte es gewagt, seinen Verdacht auszusprechen, ob Dean Cas von der Tafel fernhalten wolle, weil er ihn – selbst in seiner neuen menschlichen Form – für eine Gefahr hielt. Für einen Verräter. Nach dieser Frage  hatte es kurzzeitig so ausgesehen, als wollte Dean ihm ins Gesicht schlagen. Was er nicht getan hatte. Dass  es dafür aber nicht mehr an viel gefehlt hatte , zählte ebenfalls zu den Dingen, die sie zwar beide wussten, aber in stillschweigender Übereinkunft ruhen ließen.

 

Merkwürdigerweise hatte sich Ezekiel die ganze Zeit über im Hintergrund gehalten – und irgendwann kam Kevin hinzu, angelockt durch die Lautstärke des Streites, was logischerweise dafür sorgte, dass Ezekiel erst recht nichts zur Diskussion mit Dean beitrug. Ein Glück.

Dean war so wütend, dass er den Deal mit dem Engel möglicherweise gefährdet hätte.

Aber Sams Augen behielten ihr vertrautes Braun-Grün und er (und Ezekiel) und ein ziemlich eingeschüchterter Kevin ließen Dean toben und schließlich Türen knallend in sein Zimmer ziehen. Das war der Moment gewesen, in dem bei Dean die Erkenntnis eingeschlagen hatte, wie eine Bombe. Die Erkenntnis, dass Cas fort war.

 

_Wenn ich ihn wegschicken kann und er sich von mir wegschicken lässt, was bedeutet das dann?_

 

… _keine besten Freunde._

 

Schließlich ging es nicht darum, Cas aus dem Raum zu schicken, weil er sich nicht an Deans persönlichen Freiraum hielt. Schließlich war Cas nicht verschwunden, weil der  vermaledeite Himmel nach seiner Anwesenheit verlangte.  Möglicherweise würde dieser Fall  auf ewig der Vergangenheit angehören und Cas säße für immer als Mensch auf der Erde fest. 

 

Das war es, dieser eine Gedanke, der die ganze Angelegenheit so lächerlich, irrational schmerzhaft werden ließ:  Gab es denn nichts, was sie zusammenhielt?  Dean sagte  nur ein einziges Mal „Du musst gehen!“ – und Cas ging einfach, ohne es zu hinterfragen? Ohne wieder zurückzukommen?  Mit Sam funktionierte das  so gänzlich anders, Sam war wie ein Bumerang: Egal, was war, er kam  verlässlich immer wieder zu Dean zurück.

 

Und  _Familie_ waren sie beide, Sam und Cas. Wieso funktionierte Familie nicht einheitlich? War Cas eher eine Dad-Person, weniger ein Bruder? Eher ein John Winchester, dessen Rückkehr ins Leben seiner Familie immer ungewiss blieb, bis er schließlich aufhörte zu existieren?

 

„Ich schaff‘ das schon, Sam“, sagte Dean und legte Wert darauf, wie der genervte große Bruder zu klingen. Sie wussten beide, dass er nicht gut mit Worten umgehen konnte. Sie wussten beide, dass er es hasste, das zuzugeben.

 

Nein, Cas war kein John und auch kein Sam.

 

„Wie auch immer – ich bin da, ich hab‘s gefunden, alles läuft hervorragend!“

 

Es war überlebenswichtig, dass sie einander über solche Dinge informierten, wenn sie getrennt waren:

 

‚ _Ich bin wie geplant am Ziel angekommen, keine aktue Gefahr, du brauchst deine verkrüppelte Seele nicht gegen mein Leben einzutauschen, Bitch.‘_

 

– ‚ _Ich freu mich auch, dass du noch lebst, Idiot.‘_

 

Über das stumme Eingeständnis von Deans Hilflosigkeit und seinem unaussprechlichen Wunsch nach brüderlichem Trost hinaus, bedeutete der Anruf die se schlichte Absicherung. Sam wusste das – zum Glück – und verzichtete darauf, ein tatsächliches Gespräch über  _Deans Gefühle_ beginnen zu wollen.  Trotzdem war es nicht das einzige, was unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen in der Leitung schwebte. Weiter als mit solchen und ähnlichen Worten würden sie sich einem‚Ich hab dich lieb!‘ niemals nähern. 

 

„ _Hervorragend_ , mhm“, kam es bloß ein bisschen spitz zurück, aber Dean spürte, dass er nach der langen Fahrt und dem Streit von vor ein paar Tagen etwas mehr Narrenfreiheit hatte als sonst. Sam ließ ihn wahrhaftig in Ruhe.

 

„Bist du jetzt in der Nähe der Tankstelle? Zwei Blocks weiter ist ein Motel.“

 

_Du sorgst so gut für mich,_ _Schatz_ _,_ wollte Dean witzeln, aber der Spruch blieb ihm im Halse stecken, noch bevor er den Mund aufgemacht hatte. 

Ihm ging auf, dass er für Cas nicht einmal halb so viel getan hatte;  er hatte sich nicht darum gesorgt, wo der Engel die erste Nacht nach dem Rauswurf verbringen würde .  Dean musste schlucken, aber als er antwortete, war seine Stimme nur ein kleines bisschen rau.

 

„Danke, Sammy“, sagte er und beendete den Anruf mit dem Versprechen, sich am nächsten Tag schnellstmöglich wieder zu melden.

 

Dean straffte die Schultern und setzte sich gerade hin. Er zog den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss und holte tief Luft, atmete bewusst in den lästigen Schmerz in seiner Körpermitte, wie um zu testen, ob er ihn provozieren konnte.

Er konnte.  Das flaue Gefühl in der Brust wurde schlimmer.

Dean verzog das Gesicht, bevor er diese, wie auch alle anderen körperlichen und emotionalen Unannehmlichkeiten seines Lebens ignorierte, und aus dem Wagen stieg.

 

Feucht-kalte Abendluft schlug ihm entgegen und er schlug fröstelnd den Kragen hoch. Er verriegelte die Fahrertür, schob die Faust mit dem Autoschlüssel in die Tasche und vergrub auch die andere Hand auf der Suche nach etwas Wärme in seiner Jacke. Die ganze Angelegenheit konnte nur unangenehmer werden.

 

_Bringen wir‘s hinter uns, Cas._

 

Nein, er sah  _nicht die ganze Zeit_ über auf die Uhr, aber er brauchte genau viereinhalb Minuten von seinem Auto bis zur Auffahrt des Gas-n-Sip. Es war völliger Zufall, dass ihm das auffiel.  Das fortlaufende Ticken des Sekundenzeigers war es schließlich nicht, das ihm Mut einflüsterte oder Dean seinem Ziel näher brachte. Er blieb in Höhe der Tanksäule, die am weitesten entfernt vom Gebäude aus dem Boden ragte, stehen und starrte unentschlossen hinüber. Das Innere des Ladens war hell erleuchtet und obwohl es bereits nach neun Uhr am Abend war, herrschte reger Betrieb zwischen den Regalreihen.

 

_Ziemlich ungewöhnlich für so ein Kaff._

 

Ein hässlicher alter VW Lupus und ein nagelneuer Alfa Romeo parkten hintereinander an den Zapfsäulen und gaben Dean die Möglichkeit, sich nicht unmittelbar  durch die Glasscheibe zu erkennen zu geben. Allerdings konnte er Cas  auf diese Distanz nirgends entdecken und es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich dem Gas-n-Sip weiter zu nähern. Mit lässigen, großen Schritten passierte er die übrigen Zapfsäulen und beide Autos und überbrückte die letzten zwanzig  Schritte bis zur Eingangstür, wofür er, zugegeben, noch einmal vier Minuten brauchte. Schließlich fasst Dean sich ein Herz und betrat den Laden.

 

Drinnen war es hell und warm. Billige Plastikdekoration an den Wänden erinnerte Dean daran, dass Thanksgiving vor der Tür stand. Das hatte er vollkommen vergessen. Vermutlich war das der Grund für die vielen Menschen; Besorgungen der kleinen und großen Artwaren bereits seit Wochen in vollem Gange.

Donnerstag in einer Woche war es soweit: Alles schrie wieder nach  _Dankbarkeit_ und _Familie_ .  Anscheinend war das genug Anlass für viel Durchreiseverkehr unter der Woche und für die Einheimischen ein Grund, ihre Alkoholvorräte und Thanksgiving-Dekorationen an einem regulären Mittwochabend aufzustocken. An einer  _Tankstelle_ . In der Cas  _arbeitete_ .

 

Der Schmerz in Deans Magengegend pochte wütend und Dean zuckte zusammen. Er schien etwas in die rechte Seite zu ziehen und er legte kurz die Hand über die Rippen. Nicht, dass das etwas half.

 

_Reiß dich zusammen, Winchester!_

 

Er wandte sich nach rechts, ging an dem Gang mit Ansichtskarten und Krimskrams vorbei und versuchte, sich einen Überblick über die Menschen im Laden zu verschaffen. Er kam nicht weit.

 

„Dean?“

 

Innerlich fuhr Dean erneut zusammen. Nach außen hin gelang es ihm, die Kontrolle über seine Gliedmaßen zu wahren, nicht vor Schreck herumzufuchteln, als er Castiels Stimme hinter sich hörte. Kontrolle, ja. Bloß die Augen hatte er kurz zugekniffen.

 

Eine Woche war es jetzt her, dass er diese Stimme gehört hatte, sieben Tage. Es konnte einem schon einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen, wenn sie plötzlich wieder mit einem sprach,  v or allem so unerwartet.

Dean gönnte sich zwei lange Sekunden, ihrer beider Überraschungsmoment voll auskostend, um seine Gesichtszüge wieder in den Griff zu kriegen.

Nervosität, Unsicherheit, Scham, Panik –  _Gefühle_ – das alles hatte in seinem Gesicht nicht das Geringste verloren. Nicht, wenn er Cas ruhig und gefasst gegenüber treten wollte, um ihm zu helfen. Und ihn ( _Vielleicht!_ ) um Verzeihung zu bitten.

 

Langsam drehte er sich herum; gleich würde er Cas vor sich sehen, gleich musste er sich zusammenreißen!  Zusammenreißen, weil – 

Nun ja, er hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass Cas so plötzlich hinter ihm auftauchte, nichts weiter.

 

_Und weil du Mist gebaut hast. Aber k_ _ein Problem, kein Drama. Stell dich nicht so an!_

 

Das neutrale Lächeln fühlte sich sicher auf seinen Lippen an, ja, geradezu professionell. Genau so sollte es sein! So und nicht anders sollte man einen Freund – seinen _besten_ Freund – begrüßen.

 

Gesetzt de s Fall s , diese Definition traf überhaupt auf sie zu.  W ie begrüßte man  eigentlich einen  _vermutlich-hoffentlich-immer-noch-besten-Freund_ , den man vor einer Woche aufs Schlimmste im Stich gelassen hat? Und dem man nun gegenübersteht, weil man für ihn eine Tagesreise auf sich genommen hat, um ihn auf Knien um Verzeihung zu bitten?

 

_Auf Knien?_

 

Das kaum. Dean stand aufrecht, stolz und … mutig,  ja, wie ein Mann, wie ein Jäger, so wie es sein sollte. Wenn da n ur n icht dies e grauenhaften Magenschmerzen  und das fiese Stechen in der Brust wären, ginge es vielleicht noch etwas aufrechter.

 

_Niemals auf Knien._

 

„Hi, Cas!“, presste er mit deutlich spürbarem Anflug von Röte hervor, als er dem menschlichen Engel gegenüber stand. Das Lächeln auf Deans Lippen erstarb, als er Cas‘ Gesicht sah. Es war ungewohnt blass und schmal. Nicht so ausgemergelt, wie bei ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen, aber besonders wohlgenährt und gesund wirkte er auch nicht. Dafür allerdings recht sauber und gepflegt. Vor allem für jemanden, der eine ganze Zeit auf der Straße gelebt hatte und keine Ahnung vom Leben als Mensch. Hatte Cas sich die Haare gekämmt? Roch er nach Aftershave? Dean widerstand dem Drang, tief einzuatmen und konzentrierte sich stattdessen verstärkt auf den Anblick vor sich.

 

 

 

Es sollte definitiv nicht so schwer fallen, in Castiels Gesicht zu sehen.  Oder in seiner Nähe zu sein.  Aber o ffenbar war Dean nicht der einzige, der mit sich kämpfte.  Der Mund stand Cas offen, formte ein überraschtes „O“ und die tiefblauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen. 

 

‚ _Hallo, Dean‘,_ dachte Dean mit klopfendem Herzen und in der Erwartung von Cas‘ immer wiederkehrender Begrüßungsformel. Für einen winzigen Moment gab es ihm herrliche Sicherheit, die Zuversicht, dass manche Dinge sich einfach nie änderten.

 

_Nicht mal zwischen uns. Wir kriegen das hin!_

 

„Was machst du denn hier, Dean?“, fragte Cas. Keine Begrüßung.

 

_Oh._

 

Dean blinzelte die Verunsicherung fort und kramte eilig wieder das Profi-Lächeln hervor. Schief, der eine Mundwinkel etwas höher als der andere, ein verschmitztes Zwinkern in den Augenwinkeln.  Es war normalerweise die richtige Wahl , um eine Nummer zu landen, wenn er es darauf anlegte. Die meisten Menschen fanden ihn mit diesem Lächeln unwiderstehlich. Manche trieb es auch zur Weißglut. Cas war weder die  _meisten Menschen_ , noch war er  _manche_ . Cas stand einfach nur vor Dean und – schaute. Sein Blick war frei von jeglicher Wertung, nicht aber frei von Gefühlen. Dean konnte sie im Moment nicht zuordnen; normalerweise kannte er Cas‘ Mimik eher als minimalistisch  und neutral. So viel Ausdruck  darin war ungewohnt, fast ein bisschen überfordernd. War es irgendwie zu … nun ja …  _intim_ , so viel Teilhabe an den Emotionen eines Engels zu haben?  War es verwerflich, so unverhohlen der Auslöser dafür zu sein? Dean unterdrückte die Versuchung, unsicher von einem Bein aufs andere zu treten. Das war schließlich überhaupt nicht sein Stil.

 

Cas schien  seine Nervosität nicht aufzufallen.  Dean musste dafür sorgen, dass das so blieb, musste schnell etwas finden, das ihm den Hintern rettete. Ablenken von der eigenen Schwäche.  Üblicherweise tat ein Dean Winchester das mit Spott,  einem lockeren Spruch auf der spitzen Zunge . Doch was bot sich da für in dieser Situation an?  Und wollte er Cas wirklich ein weiteres Mal zu seinem Opfer machen, nur, um vor ihm nicht blöd dazustehen?  Dean musterte Cas. Er trug eine blaue Weste, ein hässliches Teil;  _Mitarbeiterkluft_ , mit einer Metallplakette über der Brust, die ihn als ‚Steve‘ auszeichnete.

 

Sein Profi-Lächeln für Wiedergutmachungs-Rettungen von vermutlich-fast-besten-Freunden wurde immer dünner. Es war so sehr unter Cas‘ Würde, unter seinem Niveau, dass er hier arbeitete. Und doch sah er gut dabei aus. Zwar nicht glücklich, nicht einmal zufrieden, nicht vor Gesundheit und Energie strotzend. Aber  irritierenderweise auch nicht  gänzlich fehl am Platz. Und er wirkte so, als würde er sich ins Zeug legen. Aber das tat Cas ja immer.Wo  blieb da  überhaupt noch Raum für ein paar rettende Sticheleien?

 

Cas‘ Blick wurde derweil immer durchdringender und schließlich ging Dean auf, dass er auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete.  Was war noch gleich die Frage gewesen?  U nd was, zum Teufel, wollte Dean noch mal eigentlich hier ?

 

„Ich – oh. Heh. War in der Gegend. _Steve_ “, stammelte Dean mit einem lässigen Kopfnicken in Richtung des Namensschildes.

 

_Krieg dich wieder ein_ _, es_ war _lässig!_

 

M ehr  als diese  _lässige_ Antwort war nicht nötig, um  erneut sichtbare Gefühle auf Castiels Gesicht entstehen zu lassen.  Der Anblick währte nur einen winzigen Moment, den Hauch einer Sekunde,  g anz ähnlich wie zuvor. Unglücklicherweise war Dean  immer noch nah genug dran, um das Wechselbad, das Cas zu durchleben schien, eindrucksvoll mitansehen zu können.  Und  _d_ _iesmal_ konnte er es deuten. Enttäuschung, Trauer, eine Prise verletzter Stolz, vielleicht. All das huschte rasend schnell über Cas‘ vertraute Züge, aber in einer Intensität, die den Schmerz in Deans Eingeweiden höher trieb und ihm unangenehm die Kehle zuschnürte.  T atsächlich erschien Dean der Ausdruck in Cas‘ Gesicht wie ein schwaches Echo des Blickes, den er ihm geschenkt hatte, als er Cas gesagt hatte, er könne nicht im Bunker bleiben. 

 

Hatte  Cas gerade möglicherweise eine andere Antwort von Dean erwartet? Hätte Dean die Wahrheit sagen sollen? Schon direkt zu Anfang, einfach so?  Dass er hier war, weil er sich sorgte, sich besser um seine Familie kümmern wollte?

 

_Konzentrier‘ dich darauf, warum du hier bist_ _und hör mit diesem Psycho-Scheiß auf_ _, verdammt!,_ schalt er sich in Gedanken selbst.

 

„Ich verstehe“, sagte Cas nach einigem Zögern. Seine Stimme war ruhig, gefasst. Entsetzlich.

 

Wieso fühlte sich die ganze Sache auf einmal so verräterisch an, wieso, zum _gottverdammten_ _Teufel_ , erinnerte es Dean an das Gefühl, eine wichtige Beziehung in den Sand zu setzen, jemanden zu betrügen, ihn wider besseren Wissens abzuservieren?

 

_Weil du genau das getan hast, du Genie!,_ meldete sich sein Hirn zurück und zeigte ihm eine bereits verblassende Erinnerung an Lisa und Ben. Der Familie, die er hintergangen hatte, indem er sie nicht um ihre Einwilligung bat, als er sich selbst aus ihrem Leben löschen ließ.

Direkt danach blitzte der unbequeme Gedankengang von der Hinfahrt auf: Dass er mit dem Deal mit Ezekiel Hochverrat an Sam begangen hatte – Lebensretter hin oder her. Er konnte nicht umhin, Parallelen zu erkennen.

 

Beziehungen und Familie, oh ja. Deans große Stärken. Die kümmerlichen Überreste seines Lächelns fühlten sich  inzwischen  seltsam gequält an, waren anstrengend, zerrten an seiner Gesichtsmuskulatur, doch Cas zuliebe hielt er es aufrecht. Der jedoch nickte nur, wohl weil Dean nichts weiter sagte. Das Nicken wirkte nachdenklich, und … verständnisvoll? Der Ausdruck auf Cas‘ Gesicht war plötzlich wieder so neutral, wie Dean es sich für sich selbst gewünscht hätte. Schließlich drehte Cas sich um und ging in den Gang zurück, aus dem er gekommen war: Offenbar war er dabei gewesen, einen Metallständer mit Ansichtskarten aufzufüllen, bevor Dean ihn mit seinem Auftauchen bei der Arbeit unterbrochen hatte.

 

Dean stutzte.

„Hey, Cas!“, rief er und rannte ihm den Gang entlang hinterher.

Von hinten sah er Cas nervös den Kopf einziehen und sich hektisch nach ihm umdrehen.

 

„Pscht! Ich heiße _Steve_!“, ermahnte er in lautem, eindringlichen Flüsterton und musterte besorgt die Leute im Laden, die sich keinen Deut um ihn oder Dean scherten.

 

„Okay, okay. _Steve._ “

Er zog die Brauen hoch. Und die Schultern. Ihm war plötzlich kalt. Nicht so kalt wie vorhin draußen, aber beinahe. Cas war verletzt, okay. Das zu begreifen, war nicht schwer, das bekam selbst Dean hin. Schwieriger, weitaus schwieriger war es, die Ausmaße dessen zu erkennen – und zu ertragen.

 

„Ich muss mit dir reden“, brachte Dean gepresst hervor, ließ den Blick über die Postkarten schweifen, um Cas nicht ansehen zu müssen, nicht sofort, zumindest. Auf den Karten war fast ausschließlich der Yellowstone National Park abgebildet. Sonnige Aufnahmen vom Horizont oder aus der Vogelperspektive, die nichts, absolut gar nichts mit dem verregneten Novemberabend vor der Ladentür gemein hatten.

 

_Es ist deine Schuld, Dean._

 

_Steh dazu, Dean._

 

_Sei ein Mann, Dean!_

 

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf klang plötzlich verstörenderweise genau wie Dad. Der gleiche Tonfall.

 

„ _Pass auf deinen Bruder auf! Steh zu deinen Taten! Sei ein Mann!“_

 

_Ja, Sir …_

 

Cas war definitiv kein John in seinem Leben. Aber was war er dann? Eine seit kurzem immer wiederkehrende Frage, mit der er einfach nicht weiterkam.  Erinnerungen an Dad waren nicht hilfreich, wenn man eine Freundschaft retten wollte. Sie halfen höchstens, wenn man versuchte, Sammy das Leben zu retten. Das hatte er bereits getan.

 

_Du hast es geschafft, Auftrag erfüllt, Sam geht‘s gut. Jetzt ist Cas dran. Kümmer dich um Cas!_

 

Und dieser Gedanke schien ihn genug zurück in die Realität zu werfen, um sich ihr endlich und wahrhaftig zu stellen.

 

„Ich muss mit dir reden!“, wiederholte Dean entschlossen. Er sah Cas fest ins Gesicht, der plötzlich an seiner Stelle auswich.

 

„Ich arbeite, Dean“, murmelte Cas, ohne selbst von den Karten aufzublicken. Es klang nicht unfreundlich oder gar abweisend. Höchstens ein klein wenig müde.

 

„Es ist wichtig!“, beharrte Dean. „Wann hast du Feierabend?“

 

Cas sah nicht auf die Uhr.

„Ich habe heute Spätschicht.“

Seine breiten Hände sortierten weiter Karten in die einzelnen Fächer des Ständers.

 

„Schön, okay. Wie lange geht die?“, hakte Dean nach.

 

Cas zögerte einen Moment; sein Blick huschte nun doch flüchtig zu Dean, stoppte aber kurz vor seinen Augen. Ebenfalls ungewohnt. Cas hatte noch nie seinen Blick gescheut, niemals. Ihr stummer Austausch war normalerweise eher zu intensiv. Oder nein, nicht  _zu_ intensiv. Einfach …  _intensiv_ . Vielmehr an Deans Lippen gewandt, antwortete Cas schließlich: „Das kommt darauf an. Es ist zurzeit sehr viel los. Am Wochenende beginnt der Thanksgiving Verkehr, weißt du!“

 

Er erklärte es in einem Tonfall, als habe Dean unter Umständen noch nie etwas von Thanksgiving gehört oder davon, dass das ein Anlass für viele Durchreisende an einer Tankstelle sein könnte.

 

Dean lachte leise, hörte aber augenblicklich damit auf,  da Cas es offensichtlich als Grund nahm, den Blick wieder gänzlich von ihm abzuwenden. Seine großen blauen Augen schimmerten ungewohnt hell.

 

„Cas, pass auf, ich – es dauert nicht lange ...“

 

„Nicht hier, Dean, nicht jetzt. Meine Chefin ist hinten, ich kann mich jetzt nicht unterhalten!“

 

„Aber ich –“

 

„Wenn du nichts kaufen willst, muss ich dich bitten, zu gehen, Dean!“

 

_Autsch_ .

 

Cas musste aufgegangen sein, dass seine Worte Dean plötzlich zum Schweigen gebracht hatten. Und das aus einem Grund, der Cas offenbar sehr bewusst war.

 

„ _Du kannst nicht hier bleiben.“_

 

Deans eigene Worte von vor einer Woche hallten wie ein Echo durch seinen Kopf. Der Ausdruck in Cas‘ Augen war plötzlich voller Bedauern, nahezu mitfühlend.

 

„Wir unterhalten uns später, ja? Sieh mal, ich bin auf diese Arbeit angewiesen und ich mache sie gut. Ich mache sie gründlich. Aber ich bin unerfahren und … Ich darf mir keine Fehler erlauben.“

 

_Also bin ich ein Fehler, ja?_

 

Ein Fünkchen Wut flackerte in Dean auf, doch ihm war sehr bewusst, dass vielmehr die Verzweiflung aus diesem Gedanken sprach, Notwehr gegenüber unerklärlich verletzten Gefühlen, und er schaffte es zum Glück, den Mund zu halten. Ausnahmsweise.

 

„Schön“, sagte Dean betont leichthin. Er zog wahllos einen Stapel Postkarten aus Cas‘ Hand und wedelte ihm damit vor der Nase herum.

 

„Ich nehm‘ die. Wann können wir reden? Wo treffe ich dich?“

 

Cas starrte Dean eine Weile an, zwischen seinen Augen (Endlich sah er ihm wieder in die Augen!) und den Ansichtskarten in seiner Hand hin und her wechselnd.

 

„Aber … Bist du dir sicher, Dean? Du schreibst doch gar keine Postkarten?“, fragte Cas und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Eine Sache, wenigstens das, das war geblieben. Eine vertraute Geste, für die Dean ihn am liebsten umarmt hätte. _Fest._ Fast.

 

„Klar schreib‘ ich welche – ich schreib‘ Kevin!“, behauptete Dean, wenig überzeugend.

 

„Aber sie sind nicht von hier. Das hier ist nicht der Yellowstone National Park.“ Cas wirkte verunsichert. „Das habe ich ohnehin nicht verstanden. Warum Menschen Postkarten von Yellowstone aus Rexford schicken. Das hier ist _Rexford_ , Dean!“ 

 

Sein Kopf neigte sich noch um ein paar Grad weiter gen Schulter.  Es erinnerte Dean unweigerlich an einen ratlosen Welpen und die Beschwerden in seiner Magengegend flatterten rastlos, doch glücklicherweise etwas weniger schmerzhaft als zuvor.

 

„Weiß Kevin, dass du hier bist? Würde er sich nicht betrogen vorkommen, wenn du ihm eine falsche Karte schickst?“

Cas schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken.

 

Dean stöhnte.

„Cas, es ist egal, woher die Karten kommen und was drauf ist. Verkauf sie mir einfach und sag mir endlich, wann wir reden können?“  


Cas wirkte wenig überzeugt von Deans Vorhaben.

 

„Du kaufst falsche Postkarten, um mit mir zu sprechen?“, fragte er schließlich.

 

Dean lachte freudlos. „Ich fahre 900 Meilen, um mit dir zu sprechen!“

 

Falls überhaupt möglich, sah Cas nach dieser Antwort noch irritierter aus.  Dean konnte es nahezu hinter seiner in Falten gelegten Stirn rattern sehen. Schließlich nickte Cas zögernd und e r hieß Dean, ihm zur Kasse zu folgen.

 

„Warum hast du denn nicht einfach angerufen?“, fragte er ernst, als er um den Tresen herum ging. „Warum hast du eben gesagt, du seist nur zufällig in der Gegend?“

 

Dean stutzte. Ja, warum eigentlich?

Hatte er darüber nicht eben erst selbst nachgedacht?

_Konzentrier‘ dich!_

 

„Ich ...“

 

Cas nahm ihm behutsam die Karten aus der Hand und sah sie durch. Betrachtete jeden Aufdruck einzeln  mit beinahe so etwas wie liebevoller Aufmerksamkeit .

 

„Es fällt mir schwer, Dean“, sagte er leise und strich andächtig über eine der Karten. Ein Vogel war darauf abgebildet; eine seltsam aussehende Ente mit gebogenem blauem Schnabel.

„Eine Schwarzkopfruderente“, sagte er beiläufig, als er etwas in die Kasse einzutippen begann.

 

Dean runzelte die Stirn. „Was fällt dir schwer?“

 

Cas seufzte und betrachtete die nächste Karte. Sie war deutlich größer und aus einem anderen Material als die übrigen. Die Deckenbeleuchtung spiegelte sich so stark darin, dass Dean das Motiv auf der Karte nicht erkennen konnte.

 

„Die hier kostet drei Dollar und fünfzig“, sagte Cas. „Nimmst du sie trotzdem? Die anderen kosten einen Dollar und fünfundsechzig Cents.“

 

Dean verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, ich nehm‘ sie alle. Komm schon, Cas! Was wolltest du eben sagen?“  
  
Cas tippte unbeirrt weiter Zahlen, schien sich mit der Antwort Zeit nehmen zu wollen.

„Dann bekomme ich elf Dollar und fünfundsiebzig Cents von dir, Dean.“

Er zog ein kleines Papiertütchen unter dem Tresen hervor, gerade groß genug für alle Ansichtskarten, die er als Stapel darin verstaute.

„Oder möchtest du Briefmarken dazu?“

 

„Nein, danke, Cas!“, sagte Dean mit Nachdruck und schob Cas einen Zwanziger hin.

„Passt schon so! Aber jetzt spuck‘s schon aus, rede mit mir! Bitte!“

 

Wieder seufzte Cas. Er machte weder Anstalten, den Schein von Dean zu nehmen, noch  gab er etwas in die Kasse ein.

 

„Weißt du, ich brauche dieses Gerät nicht, um zu wissen, wie viel du bezahlen musst oder wie viel Wechselgeld du bekommst“, begann er und Dean wollte ihn bereits unterbrechen. Ihn ungeduldig anfahren, um ihm zu sagen, dass er endlich zur Sache kommen sollte. Aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund hatte er nur plötzlich das Gefühl, dass er zuhören sollte, dass es vielleicht wichtig war, was Cas zu sagen hatte. Immerhin redete der Engel endlich mit ihm.

 

„Ich muss eingeben, was ich verkaufe, für den Warenbestand. Das ist extrem wichtig, es gehört zu meinen Aufgaben und ich erfülle meine Aufgaben. Ich kenne meine Pflichten. Und ich weiß die Zahlen, die Summen, und das ist hilfreich. Aber ich weiß nicht, was du denkst, Dean. Wir kennen uns schon sehr lange, für … einen _menschlichen_ Zeitraum. Letzten Monat waren es fünf Jahre. Wir haben Dinge miteinander erlebt, die … zwei Personen normalerweise nicht miteinander erleben. Und doch weiß ich nicht, was in deinem Kopf vor sich geht, wenn du solche Dinge sagst. Ich … Es fällt mir schwer, Dean. Ich kann damit nichts anfangen, wenn du sagst, du seist zufällig in der Gegend, obwohl es nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Ich weiß nicht, was es bedeutet, dass du 900 Meilen fährst, um mich zu sehen. _Das_ fällt mir schwer, Dean.“

 

Dean blinzelte perplex. Eine so lange Rede hatte er nicht erwartet und schon gar nicht mit diesem Inhalt. Insbesondere, weil er sich diese Frage selbst schon gestellt hatte. Mehrfach, sogar, in diversen Variationen.

 

_Weil du zur Familie gehörst, Cas,_ wäre eine mögliche Antwort gewesen. Allerdings keine besonders solide, denn sie widersprach seinem Rauswurf und wie sollte er  _den_ Cas bitte erklären, ohne dabei den Deal mit Ezekiel – und somit Sam – zu gefährden? Wie sollte er Cas erklären, dass er weder ein Sam noch ein John war? 

 

Dean spürte, wie er ins Schwimmen kam. Er sehnte sich nach seinem Telefon, danach, Sammy anzurufen und seinen kleinen Bruder peinlicherweise wieder um Rat zu fragen, ohne ihm tatsächlich von den Problemen erzählen zu müssen.

 

_Hallo, Sammy. In deinem Kopf steckt ein Engel, den ich ohne dein Wissen reingelassen hab und inzwischen bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob wir ihm vertrauen können. Wenn du ihn rauswirfst, stirbst du. Oh, und ha ha, wie sage ich Cas, dass er nicht wie du ist, ohne dass es wie die letzte Arschlochnummer klingt?_

 

Wieso besaß Sams Superhirn eigentlich keine Engels-Radio-Funktion? Das wäre manchmal wirklich nützlich.  Vielleicht sollte Dean einfach einsehen, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage war, für seine Familie zu sorgen und sie zusammen zu halten.

 

_Reiß._

 

_Dich._

 

_Zusammen!_

 

„Okay, Cas. Ich versteh‘ das“, hörte Dean sich sagen und fühlte, wie er in den vertrauten ‚Es liegt nicht an dir, es liegt an mir!‘-Modus schaltete, den er normalerweise für anstrengende One-night-stands auffuhr.

 

Noch schlimmer. Wenn Cas in seinem Leben etwas am allerwenigsten war, dann eine kurzlebige Flamme, die er loswerden wollte, sobald er sie im Bett  gehabt hatte!

 

_Ich will mit Cas nicht … Jesus. Was denk‘ ich da überhaupt?_

 

_Strategiewechsel. Sofort!_

 

„Lass mich dich mit nach Hause nehmen, okay? Ich warte einfach im Auto und … du sagst Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist!“

 

Was er mit ‚zu Hause‘ meinte, wusste Dean selbst nicht so genau. Zunächst vermutlich bloß die Unterkunft, in der Cas zurzeit wohnte. Dass Cas inzwischen diese Art von ‚Zuhause‘ besaß, war nahezu unausweichlich, schließlich arbeitete er auch und das offenbar ziemlich hart.

Und nein, Dean verspürte bei der flüchtigen Vorstellung dessen, wie es wohl ‚zu Hause bei Cas, der nicht mehr bei uns wohnt‘ aussehen mochte,  _keinen_ eifersüchtigen Stich. Er war  _nicht_ eifersüchtig auf ein Zuhause, dass Cas allein gehörte  und mit dem Dean nichts zu schaffen hatte!

 

Kein Wort davon, dass er Cas überhaupt nicht mit zurück nach Lebanon nehmen konnte, zumindest nicht, um mit ihm, Kevin, Sam  _und Ezekiel_ im Bunker zu wohnen. Kein Wort davon, dass er das Auto voll beladen mit Kleidung und Lebensmittelvorräten hatte, damit Cas in Idaho zurechtkam – und nicht in Kansas.

 

Es  hatte lange gedauert, das ganze Gespräch, bis zu diesem Moment, bis es Dean  endlich dämmerte. Ja, er hatte das Auto voll beladen, die allermeisten Sachen selbst besorgt, eigenhändig seinen zweiten Seesack  mit Kleidung, Waffen und Jag d ausrüstung für Cas gepackt. Dass er damit gleichzeitig ‚Cas zurückholen‘ und ‚Cas vom Bunker fernhalten‘ nebeneinander her geplant hatte, war ihm bisher überhaupt nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Cas musterte ihn eine Weile schweigend. Bereits bevor er den Mund aufmachte, wusste Dean, dass er verloren hatte.  Zumindest für heute Abend.

 

„Warte nicht auf mich, Dean. Du solltest schlafen, du hast eine lange Reise hinter dir. Ich … ich melde mich, Dean.

 

 

*

 

Dean kletterte etwas ungelenk ins Auto, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und warf die Ansichtskarten mit einem leisen Ächzen neben sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Durch den Schwung rutschten sie aus der Papiertüte heraus; zwei von ihnen verschwanden zwischen den Einkäufen, die immer noch unangetastet im Fußraum des Impalas standen. Schön, sollten sie doch da liegen bleiben. Sowohl die Einkaufstüten als auch die scheußlichen Postkarten!

 

_Mir doch egal._

 

Dean stöhnte genervt auf, als er auf seinem Platz herumrutschte, konnte sich aber nicht richtig anlehnen. Der Saum seiner Jacke war zwischen seinem Rücken und der Lehne hochgerutscht und die Reibung der unterschiedlichen Textilien blockierte jede größere Bewegung. Gereizt nestelte  er an seiner Jacke herum, doch es half nichts. Als er den rechten Arm hob, um hinter sich zu greifen, durchzuckte ihn erneut dieser seltsame Leibesschmerz, der ihm allmählich Sorgen zu machen begann. Er gab es auf, sich richtig setzen zu wollen. 

 

_Verdammter Mist!_

 

Mit der linken Hand tastete er vorsichtig nach der rechten Schulter. Das Stechen hatte eben beunruhigenderweise bis dorthin ausgestrahlt.

Was konnte das nur sein? Der Blinddarm lag tiefer, viel tiefer. Vielleicht ein sich ankündigender Herzinfarkt? Aber spürte man den normalerweise nicht eher auf der linken Seite? Was saß noch  rechts ? Die Leber? Ein kurzer frustrierter Schrei brach plötzlich aus ihm heraus und er schlug mit der flachen Hand aufs Lenkrad, so heftig, dass seine kalten Finger wie elektrisiert zu prickeln begannen.

 

„KANN NICHT EINMAL IRGENDWAS IN DIESEM VERDAMMT BESCHISSENEN DRECKSLEBEN GUT LAUFEN?“, brüllte er gegen das Armaturenbrett, wobei seine Stimme mit dem letzten Wort in ein Röcheln überging. Der Schmerz verhinderte, dass er tief genug einatmete, um lange so laut schreien zu können. Also lachte er. Und klang dabei wie ein Wahnsinniger, selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren. Er lachte und lachte, bis er Schluckauf bekam und zuckte bei jedem Hicks zusammen, denn natürlich verschlimmerte all das den Schmerz nur. Das Lachen verebbte allmählich.

 

Verzweifelt ließ Dean die Stirn gegen das Lenkrad sinken, hielt sich mit geschlossenen Augen die schmerzende rechte Seite und gluckste vor sich hin. Es tat beinahe genau so weh wie sein Gebrüll.

 

_Vielleicht sollte ich Sammy – nein. Ich kann das alleine. Es wird schon nichts Schlimmes sein. Das ist nur … nur der Stress._

 

Er drehte den Kopf, so dass seine Wange gegen das Lenkrad gepresst war und hob ächzend die rechte Hand, gen Autoradio. Behutsam tätschelte er es und murmelte in die Stille hinein:

 

„Tut mir leid, Baby. Du kannst nichts dafür.“

 

Er wusste, dass noch ein Tape im Rekorder steckte und drückte auf Play. Der Rekorder schluckte, klapperte und startete Steppenwolf. Einen seiner Lieblingssongs  der Band , irgendwo mittendrin. 

 

 

 

 

__Well, it's much too late to start again  
To try and find a little bliss  
So on your woman and your child  
You release your bitterness

 

_You drift apart some more each day_  
_You feel the guilt and loneliness_  
_And the God of your childhood you can't find_  
_To save you from your emptiness_

 

 

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er die Kassette ausgesucht hatte; die Strecke nach Rexford hatte er gänzlich ohne Musik zurückgelegt. Manchmal hasste Dean Musik,  manchmal verfluchte er seinen eigenen Musikgeschmack . Jetzt, zum Beispiel. 

 

_Reiß dich zusammen, stell dich nicht so an!_

 

Er ließ das Band laufen,  drehte nur die Lautstärke etwas herunter, und warf einen Blick auf den Beifahrersitz. Nur zwei der Postkarten hatte es auf der Sitzfläche gehalten. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er keine Ahnung, wie viele er überhaupt gekauft hatte; vermutlich konnte Cas ihm das sagen, de n n Cas hatte mit Zahlen kein Problem.  M it ihm, Dean, aber dafür umso mehr. Denn Cas verstand Dean nicht und Dean verstand Cas nicht und ungünstigerweise verstand  _Dean_ Dean auch nicht.

 

Im Handschuhfach fand Dean einen stumpfen Bleistift. Er war tatsächlich so abgenutzt, dass er kaum mehr funktionsfähig war.  Selbst d er Radiergummi am anderen Ende war abgebrochen, so dass der Stift eigentlich zu überhaupt nichts mehr taugte, wenn man keinen Anspitzer dabei hatte. Aber Dean fuhr keinen Bürobedarf mit sich spazieren und für seine frustrierten Zwecke genügte der Stummel allemal. Er klaubte eine der Postkarten vom Sitz. Es war die mit der komischen Ente darauf. Schwarz … Blau? Kopf-Schnabeldingens-Ente … 

 

‘ _ne_ _Ente, halt._

 

„ _Viele Grüße aus dem Yellowstone National Park“,_ stand in geschwungenen Lettern über dem badenden Vogel. Dean drehte die Karte achtlos herum. Und wie er Kevin eine Postkarte schrieb, Cas würde ja sehen! Und Sam, dem schrieb er auch! Karten hatte er definitiv genug.

 

„ _Schwarzkopfruderente_ “ stand auf der Rückseite der Karte, winzig klein, ganz am Rand. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Cas das nicht abgelesen hatte. Aber eigentlich war es auch egal. Dean schrieb auf seinem Oberschenkel. Aus einem geplanten ‚Hi, Kev‘ wurde plötzlich ein krakeliges … ‚Cas‘. Einfach so. Er hatte gar nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht.

 

 

_Cas, du verdammter Schweinehund._

_Ich bin 900 Meilen gefahren, um dich zurück nach Hause zu holen._

~~_Ich kann nicht_ ~~

~~_Du kannst nicht zurück in den Bunker_ ~~

_Wir kriegen das hin._

_D.W._

 

 

Bei seiner Schriftgröße war die Karte damit voll. Den Bleistift stopfte er zurück ins Handschuhfach, die Karte landete wieder auf dem Sitz. Dean steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss und startete den Motor, um sich auf die Suche nach dem Motel zu machen, von dem Sammy erzählt hatte.

 

 

 

*

 

 


	3. Kapitel 2: Sehnsucht nach Kansas

**Kapitel 2**

 

**Sehnsucht nach Kansas**

 

_It's never too late to start all over again_  
To love the people you caused the pain  
And help them learn your name  
Oh, no, not too late  
It's never too late to start all over again

 

_*_

 

Knapp zweieinhalb Stunden zermürbenden Schlafes endeten mit einem Schockstart. Deans Hormonpegel schaltete so plötzlich auf Jagdmodus, als habe ihm jemand die Pistole an den Kopf gesetzt.

 

_Alptraum,_ dachte er, als sein Bewusstsein den Soldateninstinkt überwand und er aufhören konnte, den Raum reflexartig nach Feinden abzusuchen. Stöhnend ließ er sich ins Kissen fallen; die Nachwehen des Traumes (und des gestrigen Tages) drückten ihn wie eine bleierne Niederlage zurück in die durchgelegene Matratze. Grauer Tagesanbruch und das trübselige Flackern einer Straßenlaterne stahlen sich durch die vergilbten Vorhänge des Motelzimmers, während Dean mit weit geöffneten Augen auf dem Rücken lag und seinem eigenen Herzschlag lauschte.

Das Ende seiner Nacht überraschte ihn nicht; schon sein Leben lang bedeuteten ein Tag auf der Straße und der dazu passend unruhige Schlaf die Vorbereitung auf die schlimmsten aller Gegner. Alpträume gehörten dazu, wie ein unliebsames Ritual zur Einstimmung auf die Jagd.

 

Sein Puls normalisierte sich allmählich. Dean fühlte sich wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht. Selbst jetzt, im Aufwachen, kreisten seine Gedanken unaufhörlich um das Gespräch mit Cas. Er gab die Versuchung auf, sich noch einmal für ein paar Stunden im Bett herumzudrehen und begann den Donnerstag um unmenschliche sechs Uhr in der Früh. Das Gefühl, sich auf einen besonders kniffligen und risikoreichen Fall vorzubereiten, blieb; auch, als er sich wusch und anzog. Seine trüben Gedanken, die ihm wiederholt einflüsterten, er habe in seiner Rolle als Bruder und ( _bester_?) Freund versagt, ließen wenig Raum für Hoffnung. Sein konditionierter Körper und seine Instinkte widersprachen jedoch in ungeahnter Einvernehmlichkeit.

 

_Es fühlt sich wie ein Fall an, also geh's auch an wie einen!,_ dachte er und betrachtete seine blutunterlaufenen Augen flüchtig im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Dean fügte sich. Cas war es wert, dass man ihn nicht aufgab. Egal, wie oft Dean dabei verlor.

 

_Wenn überhaupt irgendjemand irgendetwas wert ist, dann Cas._

 

Seine Morgenroutine wurde bald von einer netten Prise Übelkeit begleitet, die die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Schmerz in seiner Körpermitte zurückholte. Dean zwang sich die Zahnbürste in den Mund und atmete den Würgereiz durch die Nase fort. Tatsächlich half der frische Geschmack seiner Lieblingszahnpasta etwas gegen das flaue Gefühl und als er nach dem Zähneputzen auf gut Glück eine Hand voll Schmerzmittel hinunterwürgte, redete er sich bereits ein, dass auch alle körperlichen Beschwerden verschwänden, wenn er nur endlich mit Cas sprechen könnte. Wenn er dieses eine Problem löste, wenn er die Sache mit Cas ins Reine brachte, dann ergab sich auch alles Weitere. So einfach.

 

Er musterte sein Spiegelbild so scharf, als erwartete er von ihm ein aufmunterndes Wort für den Tag.

_Hast schon mal besser ausgesehen_ , musste er zugeben, und gab sich deshalb mit seinen Haaren noch ein klein wenig mehr Mühe als sonst. Als er eine Hand voll Haargel in den Spitzen verteilte, war Dean plötzlich froh, dass Sam ihn in diesen Kampf einmal nicht begleitete, nichts von seiner Nervosität mitbekam.

 

_Kaffee wäre ein Plan_ , dachte er dann, beinahe versöhnt mit seinem übernächtigten Spiegelbild, obwohl allein der Gedanke an den flüssigen Lebensretter ihm bereits die Säure nach oben trieb. Die Aussicht, auf seine morgendliche Dosis Koffein verzichten zu müssen, machte ihn allerdings unvorstellbar aggressiv, ohne dass er sich erklären konnte, woher er mit so wenig Schlaf die Energie für so viel Wut nahm.  
  
_Kaffee._ _Okay._ _Und dann ..._ _auf zur Jagd_ _._

 

Eine Befragung, so könnte man es nennen, im Falle ‚Cas‘. Das _Monster_ hatte hierbei viele Gesichter und noch war er nicht ganz sicher, wie er es am besten bei den Hörnern packen sollte. Sofern er es wirklich wagte, sich ihm zu stellen. Für den Moment schien es ein guter Anfang zu sein, sich auf den Weg zu seinem einzigen Zeugen zu machen. Baby brauchte eine neue Tankfüllung. Dean brauchte Kaffee. Das Gas-n-Sip war gleich um die Ecke. Cas hoffentlich auch. Vielleicht würde er den Engel auf dem Weg dorthin treffen, würde zumindest erfahren, aus welcher Richtung er jeden Tag zur Arbeit aufbrach.

 

 

*

 

Im Auto tätschelte Dean abwesend das Armaturenbrett, bevor er den Motor startete. Der Geruch der Ledersitze, dem immer ein Hauch von Schwarzpulver anhaftete, beruhigte ihn etwas. Es tat gut, dass Baby ihn auch auf dieser Jagd begleitete. Sie gab ihm Sicherheit und hielt sich treu und demütig mit vielsagenden Blicken und derben Sprüchen zurück.

 

Hatte Sam nicht gestern gesagt, er solle sich nicht so anstellen? Oder war das Dad gewesen? Der Dad aus seiner Erinnerung, der sich gelegentlich in seinem Bewusstsein meldete, wenn Dean in seinem Leben nicht weiterkam. Manchmal war es verführerisch, auf ihn zu hören, einfach blind seinen Befehlen zu folgen, so wie er es früher getan hatte; manchmal waren seine Ratschläge praktisch.

Vielleicht sollte er weniger denken und Cas einfach mit der Schrotflinte aus dem Wagen eins überziehen? Ihn in den Kofferraum werfen? Weniger reden, denn offenbar kam er damit nicht weit – selbst, wenn er es versuchte. Mehr Handeln.

Er sah Cas schon gefesselt und geknebelt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor sich. Er sah sich in das nächstbeste Tattoostudio fahren und einen gesichtslosen Tätowierer jede Sigille, jedes Schutzsymbol gegen rachsüchtige Engel auf Cas‘ Körper stechen, das Dean kannte.

Er sah sich selbst, wie er Cas‘ nackten Oberkörper mit Hexenbeuteln und Talismanen schmückte.

Ob Cas nach den paar Tagen in Idaho wohl immer noch so dünn war?

 

_Und dann –_

 

Er blinzelte das beschämend deutliche Bild von Cas' markantem Schlüsselbein unter Ketten und Anhängern fort und beendete den Tagtraum mit dem, worauf es ankam:

 

_Und dann …_

 

… würde er Cas mit nach Hause nehmen.

 

_Als ob. Viel zu einfach._

 

Sein Blick fiel auf die Einkaufstüten neben sich und auf eine leicht lädierte Postkarte auf dem Sitz darüber. Beim Schreiben hatte er so fest mit dem Bleistiftstummel aufgedrückt, dass er auf der bedruckten Seite einige Buchstaben ausmachen konnte. Das große C von Cas‘ Namen, zum Beispiel, stach der Ente spiegelverkehrt direkt durch den Flügel. Dean griff nach der Karte und steckte sie in die Innentasche seiner Jacke, um sie nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.Dann löste er die Handbremse, legte den ersten Gang ein und fuhr los.

 

Berufsverkehr in Rexford war nicht übermäßig beeindruckend, aber durchaus vorhanden. Die zwei Straßen bis zur Tankstelle kam er problemlos durch, aber an den Tanksäulen musste er tatsächlich einen Moment warten, bevor etwas frei war.

 

Er sah sich _nicht_ die ganze Zeit um, nein, oder zumindest gerade nur so häufig, wie um sicher sein zu können, dass Cas nicht in seiner Anwesenheit das Gelände betreten hatte.

 

Dean tankte den Impala voll und während er unauffällig und natürlich rein _zufällig_ durch die Scheibe in den Laden schielte, zog er in Erwägung, Baby noch eine Runde durch die Waschstraße zu gönnen, sollte er Cas nicht spätestens entdecken, wenn er zahlte. Zeit schinden, so gut es eben ging – ganz ohne dafür Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen. Die Tatsache, dass er im Normalfall eher Schrot essen, als den Impala anders als von Hand zu reinigen, ignorierte er.

 

Ein Blick auf die Uhr am Handgelenk verriet Dean, dass es gerade halb 8 war. Cas hatte gestern lange gearbeitet. Vielleicht fing er heute etwas später an, oder er hatte sogar einen freien Tag?

 

_Verdammter Mist._

 

Wieso hatte Cas das nicht erwähnt? Deans Puls beschleunigte sich minimal bei der Überlegung, dass Cas ihm solche Details womöglich vorenthielt, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es tat weh, dagegen halfen auch die vorsorglich geschluckten Massen an Schmerzmitteln nichts. Wenigstens war die Übelkeit für den Moment verschwunden.

 

Dean schloss den Tank mit behutsamem Nachdruck. Nein, an Baby würde er seine verwirrenden Gefühle nicht mehr auslassen; das hatte sie nicht verdient. Mit immer noch klopfendem Herzen kehrte er an den Ort der gestrigen Niederlage zurück.Und dort war Cas.

 

Die blauen Augen hatten ihn längst gefunden: Das Funkeln in ihnen jagte Dean einen Schauer über den Rücken. Cas mied seinen Blick heute nicht.

Das war gut. Die altbekannte Intimität in ihrem stummem Austausch fehlte irgendwie, aber wenigstens sah er ihn offen an. Es verschlimmerte die Ungewissheit der Situation überraschenderweise ungemein. Abstand, trotz Nähe. So sehr es auch eine Erleichterung war, Cas endlich wieder vor sich zu haben, zu wissen, dass er sich seit der letzten Nacht nicht aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, so unvergleichlich schwierig war es auch, der Distanz in seinen Augen zu begegnen.

 

Ja, es konnte wohl sein, dass er sich ein klein wenig verloren ohne Cas vorkam. Vielleicht ergab sich das mit der Zeit einfach, wenn man von jemandem aus der Hölle gezogen und von Grund auf wieder zusammengeflickt worden war. Und dann Jahr um Jahr damit verbrachte, eine enge Freundschaft zueinander aufzubauen. Vielleicht fühlte er sich deshalb so hilflos. In gewisser Weise war ihr Aufeinandertreffen am Vortag offener gewesen, hatte mehr Möglichkeiten beinhaltet; alles hätte passieren können.

 

_Wir hätten jetzt um die Zeit schon in Wyoming sein können, fast in Kansas._

  
Aber Cas hatte sich dazu entschieden, Dean fortzuschicken, ihn nicht anzuhören. Sein gutes Recht, nach allem, was vorgefallen war. Aber es gab dem heutigen Wiedersehen eine gewissen Note, die bitter zu schlucken war. Beste Freunde.Dean war sich inzwischen sicher, dass sie das einmal gewesen waren. Und nun hatte er Cas gefunden und seinen besten Freund verloren.

 

_Vielleicht schickt er mich heute wieder weg._

 

„Hallo, Dean.“ Da waren sie, die Worte, die Dean gestern so schmerzlich vermisst hatte.

 

_N_ _ein._  
  
Cas war wieder Cas und er würde Dean nicht gehen lassen. Dean versuchte, fest daran zu glauben.

 

„Hey, Cas!“, sagte Dean und bemühte sich, nicht zu erleichtert zu klingen. Noch war nichts entschieden. Noch war alles offen.  
  
„Du bist wieder hier.“

Eine von diesen Feststellungen, die klangen, als stünde man auf dem Prüfstand.  
  
„Jupp. So war das geplant. Schuldest mir noch ein Gespräch“, sagte er leichthin, als hätte er bei der ganzen Angelegenheit nicht so sehr die Hosen voll, dass er sich selbst kaum ernst nehmen konnte.  
  
Natürlich, Menschen zu verlieren, war eine tief verwurzelte Angst in ihm, seit dem Tag im November, an dem der gelbäugige Dreckskerl seine Mutter ermordet hatte. Aber das hier war anders. Es ging nicht um Leben und Tod. Das Konzept des nackten Überlebens war im Vergleich dazu simpel. Man lebte oder man starb, es gab keine Facetten, keine Grauzone.  
Vielleicht war es ihm deshalb so leicht gefallen, dem Deal mit Ezekiel zuzustimmen: Sam lebte oder Sam starb. Keine Frage, Überleben erforderte weniger Denken.

 

„Ich schulde dir etwas?“ Cas klang erstaunlich kühl, aber vielleicht war das auch nur Einbildung.

 

„Eh...“

 

_Bloß nicht zu viel denken._

 

„Steve!“  
  
Eine kleine schlanke Frau mit langen blonden Haaren tauchte plötzlich neben ihnen auf und brachte Dean um die Verlegenheit einer artikulierten Antwort. Sie schien im selben Alter zu sein wie Jimmy Novak, als er Cas seinen Körper überlassen hatte.

 

„Die Slushy Maschine funktioniert schon wieder nicht und Sie haben das beim letzten Mal so gut hinbekommen!“, sagte die Frau.

Dean gefiel ihre Stimme nicht sonderlich; ihr Ton war freundlich, aber in der wenig subtilen Aufforderung lag eine Art von Autorität, die an einer Tankstelle irgendwie fehl am Platz wirkte.

 

Die Frau – ihr Namensschild identifizierte sie als ‚Nora‘ – trug die gleiche hässliche blaue Mitarbeiterweste wie Cas, aber etwas an ihrem Auftreten verriet Dean, dass sie Cas' Vorgesetzte war. ‚Nora‘ strahlte diese Art von _Boss_ und _Business_ aus, die ihre geringe Körpergröße um Längen wettmachte. Darüber hinaus war sie eher unauffällig. Nicht unattraktiv, aber definitiv niemand, dem Dean einen zweiten Gedanken geschenkt hätte. Für sein Beuteschema war sie ein wenig zu alt, auch wenn von starken, autoritären Persönlichkeiten meistens eine gewisse Anziehung für ihn ausging. Was Dean selbstverständlich niemals zugeben würde.

 

Cas nickte höflich. Sein Lächeln wirkte vielleicht einen Hauch zu gezwungen, etwas gequält bei der Kombination der magischen Worte ‚Slushy Maschine‘ und ‚funktioniert nicht‘, so als wisse er genau, was dabei auf ihn zukäme.

 

„Ach ja, und die Damentoilette ist schon wieder verstopft … Könnten Sie etwas dagegen unternehmen, Steve?“

 

Es ging Dean gewaltig gegen den Strich, dass die Frau von Cas verlangte, eine Aufgabe zu erledigen, die so meilenweit unter seiner Würde lag. Der Job in der Tanke an sich war schon _scheiße_. Nicht, dass Cas keine Erfahrung mit Drecksarbeit gehabt hätte.

 

Dean schnaubte – und weckte damit erstmalig die Aufmerksamkeit von Cas‘ Chefin: Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten auf eine Art, die Cas neben ihm spürbar unruhig werden ließ.

 

„Natürlich, Nora. Ich kümmere mich sofort darum, wenn ... ich mit dem _Kunden_ hier fertig bin“, beeilte Cas sich zu sagen. Dean begriff, dass _er_ mit dem ‚Kunden‘ gemeint war.

 

Cas‘ Chefin nickte zufrieden.

„Denken Sie auch an unsere Verabredung für heute Abend!“, erinnerte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln. Der Inhalt ihrer Worte brauchte einen Moment, bis sein Hirn sie so weit verarbeitet hatte, dass Dean sie begriff.

 

_Cas hat ein Date._

 

_Cas._

 

_Ein Date!_

 

… _Mit seiner Chefin?!_

 

Der Gedanke – Cas, vom Engel zum Angestellten, der eine Verabredung mit einem Menschen in einer Führungsposition haben sollte – war so absurd, dass Dean losprustete. Mehr oder minder geschickt konnte er es gerade noch als Räuspern tarnen. Nora ließ es ihm durchgehen, Cas … definitiv nicht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte etwas hinreißend Sauertöpfisches angenommen, das minimal ins Wanken geriet, als Nora sich verabschiedete und ihm im Vorbeigehen anerkennend über die Schulter strich.

 

Das war der Moment, in dem die Stiche in Deans Körpermitte sich dazu entschlossen, die Unmengen an Schmerzmitteln zu ignorieren und in seiner rechten Seite zu wüten. Er hatte in seinem Leben schon üblere Schmerzen durchgestanden, aber im Moment war ihm danach, sich in Embryostellung auf dem Boden einzurollen. Er keuchte unfreiwillig auf.

 

„Wolltest du _irgendetwas_ sagen, Dean?“, flüsterte Cas, sobald Nora um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war.

 

Dean ignorierte, dass Cas damit auf sein klägliches Husten anspielte; es war die Schärfe in seiner Stimme, die ihn überraschte und ihn dazu brachte, seine Schmerzen erneut zu ignorieren, so gut es eben ging.

 

„Deshalb bin ich hier, Kumpel!“, würgte er mit einem Grinsen hervor; versuchte, möglichst flach zu atmen, um die Übelkeit einzudämmen.

 

Die Antwort schien für Cas keinerlei Sinn zu ergeben, denn sie löste aus, dass er den Kopf schief legte. Dean empfand den Anblick der vertrauten Geste definitiv als Highlight seines tristen Morgens und er versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren – aber so kamen sie nicht weiter.

 

„Heute musst du mit mir reden“, beharrte Dean, „So einfach wirst du mich nicht mehr los!“

 

Bevor er sich einen weiteren Korb einhandeln konnte, fischte er seine Geldbörse aus der Tasche, wedelte damit vor Cas‘ Gesicht herum und beeilte sich zu sagen: „Hier, sieh mal! Ich hab‘ noch ‘ne Tankfüllung zu bezahlen. Vorher kann ich nicht gehen!“

 

Wie aufs Stichwort ertönte von draußen plötzlich ein wütendes Hupen. Cas und Dean wandten gleichzeitig den Kopf und sahen durch die Fensterscheibe einen hellen Lieferwagen, der hinter dem Impala darauf wartete, dass die Tanksäule frei wurde. Ein blonder Mann saß mit säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Fahrersitz und starrte zu ihnen herüber, da sie sich offensichtlich als Schuldige angesprochen fühlten.

 

Dean grinste, die Schmerzen für den Moment soweit im Griff, und drückte Cas sein Portemonnaie in die Hand.

„Halt mal kurz, ich komm gleich wieder!“

 

„Warte, Dean! Du kannst nicht –“

 

Den Rest des Satzes hörte Dean schon nicht mehr, als sich die Ladentür hinter ihm schloss.

 

Nachdem er den Impala umgeparkt hatte und wieder bei Cas im Laden stand – diesmal an der Kasse – wirkte der Engel tröstlicherweise fast wie immer. Hätte er seinen Trenchcoat getragen, hätte Dean sich vermutlich automatisch in seiner Gegenwart entspannt. Die abgenutzte Lederbörse hielt Cas niedlicherweise umklammert, als bewache er für Dean einen kostbaren Schatz.

 

„Natürlich können wir reden“, erklärte er ernst, als er sie ihm zurückgegeben hatte und von ‚Robert Dundees‘ Kreditkarte den Betrag für Benzin und einen Coffee to Go abzog.

„Ich rede immer gern mit dir. Aber wenn ich arbeiten muss, ist es sehr ungünstig. Worum geht es denn?“

 

Dass er von Cas beinahe so etwas wie ein vorsichtiges Lächeln geschenkt bekam, nahm Dean nach dem Zauber der Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen gar nicht richtig wahr.

„Mann, du arbeitest gefühlt _immer_!“, platzte es entgeistert aus ihm heraus. „Das hast du doch gar nicht nötig, oder, Cas?“, fügte er dann etwas offener besorgt hinzu.

 

Cas war bei der Nennung seines Spitznamens einmal mehr zusammengezuckt, aber wie schon am Vorabend kümmerte es niemanden und Dean ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

 

„Zu leben ist … teuer“, antwortete Cas schließlich seltsam gepresst und auf beunruhigend menschliche Weise damit beschäftigt, Deans Benzinquittung zwischen den Fingern zu rollen.

„Ich muss zuerst auf irgendetwas aufbauen können.“

 

„Aufbauen? Wozu? War dein Führungszeugnis etwa nicht gut genug für Nora, überprüft sie dich heute Abend persönlich?“, frotzelte Dean mit halbem Grinsen.

„Hey, Glückwunsch! Nicht jeder hat nach bloß ‘ner Woche ein Date mit seiner Chefin!“

Die eigenen Worte fühlten sich starr und hölzern in seinem Mund an.

 

Cas schien verlegen, geschmeichelt ob Deans unerwarteter Anerkennung, stutzte dann aber sichtlich.

 

„Vier Tage.“

 

„Was?“

 

„Ich arbeite seit vier Tagen hier. Die ersten beiden Tage habe ich für die Reise hierher gebraucht. Den dritten ...“ Cas stockte plötzlich, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und brach ab.

 

_Shit. Was ist an Tag drei passiert?_

 

„Seit vier Tagen kenne ich Nora und sie hat … mich von Anfang an wissen lassen, dass ich meine Arbeit gut mache, dass ich zuverlässig bin.“ Die Unsicherheit war einer Art trotzigen Stolzes gewichen, wie Dean überrascht feststellte.

 

„Sie weiß, was sie an mir hat“, schloss Cas in einem Tonfall, der einen Themenwechsel für unverhandelbar erklärte.

Dean zuckte die Achseln. Den Seitenhieb hatte er wohl verstanden, falls er tatsächlich als solcher gemeint gewesen war. Bei Cas wusste man nie so genau, welche Feinheiten der zwischenmenschlichen Untertöne er begriff und gezielt einsetzte, und welche nicht.

 

„Ich war einkaufen“, sagte Dean deshalb nur. „Hab dir Zeug mitgebracht. Was zum Anziehen … Waffen. Zeug halt.“

 

_Kann doch nicht so schwer sein, so was Einfaches zu sagen, Winchester!_

 

Cas‘ Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

 

_Benutz‘ richtige Worte, sprich‘s aus – das kann doch nicht so schwer sein, zur Hölle noch eins!_

 

Hinter ihnen ertönte plötzlich ein lautes Hüsteln. Es war Blondie, der Mann mit dem Lieferwagen, der sich über die besetzte Tanksäule ereifert hatte. Allein sein Auftreten reizte Dean, ihn zu provozieren; an _irgendjemandem_ musste er seine Frustration, seine Wut auf sich selber schließlich auslassen und Cas kam nicht infrage. Er lehnte sich lässig gegen den Tresen, blockierte damit den Zugang zur Kasse, schenkte dem Mann sein überheblichstes Grinsen und nahm einen geräuschvollen Schluck aus seinem Pappbecher.

 

Der Mann starrte ihn an. Dean verzog das Gesicht, als der heiße Kaffee durch seine Kehle rann und auf seine Eingeweide traf. Wie er befürchtet hatte, tat ihm die Säure an diesem Morgen alles andere als gut, aber er hatte sich ja nicht beherrschen können.

Ein wissendes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Mannes aus. Es irritierte Dean auf eigentümliche Weise, noch mehr als die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht auf sein Imponiergehabe einließ. Das Auftreten des Fremden hatte plötzlich nichts mehr mit dem herrischen Drängeln von zuvor gemein.

 

„Plötzlich doch mehr Zeit auf der Straße gefunden, oder wie?“, murmelte Dean halblaut und diesmal war es Cas, der sich laut räusperte.

 

„Würdest du bitte zur Seite gehen, Dean? Dieser Gentleman ist mein Kunde, denke ich.“

 

Langsam wandte Blondie sich Cas zu. Er sah für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überrascht aus; seine Augen huschten zwischen Dean und Cas hin und her, die ihrerseits einen ratlosen Blick wechselten. Schließlich blieb der Fremde an Cas hängen, sein Ausdruck von beinahe so etwas wie hungriger Begeisterung erfüllt.

 

„Richtig erkannt …!“ Blondie nahm sich einen übertriebenen Moment lang Zeit, um das Namensschild über Cas‘ Brust zu lesen. „… _Steve_.“

 

Die deutliche Betonung des Decknamens irritierte Cas sichtlich, Dean reizte sie nur umso mehr.

 

_Eingebildeter Arsch._

 

Er ging nicht einen Schritt zur Seite, was Blondie ihm nicht übel zu nehmen schien. Hätte Dean es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er beinahe behauptet, es _freute_ den Unbekannten, ihm auf die Pelle zu rücken. Er bezahlte sein Benzin über Deans Schulter hinweg und mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln, bei dem sich Dean die Nackenhaare sträubten.

 

„Nun denn. Was für eine Ehre“, begann Blondie, den Blick wieder starr auf Cas gerichtet, mit einem eigenartigen Glanz in den Augen, der entfernt an Genugtuung erinnerte. Etwas in Deans Innerem machte leise _Ping!,_ eine instinktive Reaktion auf einen unbekannten Auslöser, und er schaltete augenblicklich in den Beschützermodus. Das dringende Gefühl, Cas zu verteidigen, ergriff plötzlich von ihm Besitz und er lehnte sich noch ein Stück weiter in den persönlichen Raum des blonden Lackaffens.

Dem schien Deans veränderte Haltung aufzufallen, denn der hungrige Blick flackerte kurz mit einer Spur von Belustigung zu ihm zurück.

 

„Ihr seid mir ein Paar –“

 

Die Ladentür schwang plötzlich auf und trug einen überraschend kalten Luftzug herein. Ein weiterer Mann kam herein gestolpert, der für einen Moment die Aufmerksamkeit der kleinen Gruppe an der Kasse auf sich zog. Cas schien sich beim Anblick des Neuankömmlings zu winden und Dean begriff schnell, dass es aus Mitgefühl war; der Mann lebte offensichtlich auf der Straße, denn er trug zerlumpte, schmutzige Kleidung, einen ungepflegten grauen Bart im zahnlosen Gesicht und wurde von einem durchdringenden Geruch begleitet, der Bände sprach.

Der obdachlose Mann stöhnte leise, als er an ihnen vorüber humpelte und in Richtung der Toiletten verschwand.

 

Cas unternahm nichts, um ihn aufzuhalten, tat nun vielmehr so, als sei ihm der Neuankömmling überhaupt nicht aufgefallen.

 

_Wahrscheinlich müsste Cas ihn sonst rausschmeißen._

 

Deans Aufmerksamkeit fiel wieder auf Blondie, der sich immer noch rücksichtslos neben ihm breit machte. Andersherum tat er ihm den Gefallen nicht, Dean zu beachten; Blondie starrte stirnrunzelnd in Richtung der Toiletten, als sei ihm soeben ein dringlicheres Bedürfnis in den Sinn gekommen, als ein verbales Kräftemessen an der Kasse.

 

„Das muss wohl warten“, glaubte Dean ihn halblaut murmeln zu hören, bevor Blondie mit einem letzten scharfen Blick auf ihn und Cas davon ging.

 

Dean schüttelte gereizt den Kopf.

„Was, zur Hölle, war _das_ genau?“

 

„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Cas und es klang beunruhigt. Auf seiner Stirn hatten sich tiefe Sorgenfalten gebildet und er rollte wieder Deans Quittung in den Händen – so lange, bis Dean sie ihm entnervt aus den Fingern riss.

„Cas, red‘ mit mir! Kanntest du den Kerl? Neuer Nachbar?“

 

_So langsam könnte er mir auch mal verraten, wo er jetzt wohnt._

 

Vielleicht war Cas so durcheinander, weil er den kranken, alten Mann gesehen hatte, der immer noch nicht von der Toilette zurück war. Vielleicht fühlte sich Cas dem obdachlosen Alkoholiker verbunden, hatte eine Zeit lang ein ähnliches Schicksal für sich selbst befürchten müssen?

 

Dieser erschreckende Gedanke erinnerte Dean daran, dass er sich mehr Mühe geben wollte, mehr Mühe geben _musste_. Es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel, um jetzt ungeduldig zu werden.

 

„Nein, ich glaube nicht …“

Cas wirkte immer noch ziemlich abwesend. Gedankenverloren kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Dean schluckte die eigene Unruhe hinunter, den Blick an Cas‘ Lippen geheftet, und wartete.

 

„Dean, ich glaube, das war ein Engel“, raunte Cas schließlich, nachdem er sich nach allen Seiten vergewissert hatte, dass sich niemand in unmittelbarer Nähe aufhielt.

 

Deans Blick, noch immer auf der unteren Hälfte von Cas‘ Gesicht ruhend, schoss überrascht nach oben, bis er auf Blau traf.

 

„Du glaubst? Kannst du das nicht mehr sehen?“, fragte er schroffer als beabsichtigt. Der eigene Tonfall ließ ihn innerlich zusammenfahren, so dass er noch etwas freundlicher nachsetzte: „Der Arsch oder der Säufer?“, obwohl an der Antwort eigentlich keinerlei Zweifel bestanden.

 

„Der Arsch“, gab Cas erstaunlich trocken zurück. Dean gluckste anerkennend. Irgendwie gefiel es ihm, wenn Cas Gebrauch von seinem über die Jahre mühsam angeeigneten Sarkasmus machte.

„Und nein, Dean. Ich kann es nicht mehr sehen. Zumindest nicht mehr sofort. Es dauert eine Weile, bis ich … die Gnade spüre. Und dann kann ich immer noch nicht sagen, wen ich vor mir habe. Ich erkenne meine Geschwister nicht mehr. Meine Augen sind menschlich.“

 

_Das heißt wohl, dass ihm die wahre Gestalt von anderen Engeln jetzt genau so die Augen ausbrennt, wie jedem anderen normalen Menschen._

 

Cas‘ Tonfall hatte recht neutral geklungen, aber Dean nahm ihm die Gleichgültigkeit hinter diesen Worten nicht ab. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Cas seit Jahren mit der eigenen Familie auf dem Kriegsfuß stand, aber diese gefiederten Mistkerle waren trotz allem so sehr auf ihre Bande fixiert, egal, wer wem wie oft die Engelsklinge in den Rücken rammte. Dean brauchte nicht einmal den schnellen Umkehrschluss zu ziehen, wie er selbst sich fühlen würde, wenn er nicht mehr in der Lage wäre, seinen eigenen Bruder zu erkennen.

 

„Wie auch immer. Ich glaube nicht, dass er eine Gefahr für uns darstellt, aber freundlich gesonnen war er mir nicht“, stellte Cas fest.

 

„Er fährt ‘nen Wagen wie ‚Buffalo Bill‘ aus _Das Schweigen der Lämmer_. Sollte schon ‘ne Warnung sein, dass einer nicht mehr ganz dicht ist, aber wenn er einer von den gefallenen Engeln ist, weiß er‘s vermutlich einfach nicht besser“, erwiderte Dean in versöhnlichem Tonfall und hoffte, dass Cas ihn verstand.

 

Dean hatte Glück. Dank Metatron ( _Als ob man diesem Sackgesicht je für irgendetwas dankbar sein könnte!_ ) hatte Cas nicht nur die Anspielung auf den Film verstanden. Er hatte wohl auch begriffen, dass Dean Cas zuliebe Partei für ahnungslose Engel ergriff.

 

„Du hast vorhin gesagt, du hast etwas für mich, Dean?“, fragte Cas schließlich zögernd.

 

Dean nickte, gleichermaßen dankbar (über den Themenwechsel) und nervös (weil sie dadurch den brenzligen Themen wieder näher kamen).

 

„Wenn‘s dir jetzt nicht so gut passt … Wann hast du denn Feierabend? Oder Pause? Wann kann ich dich sehen?“

 

_Ohne diese scheußliche Weste. Die macht einen ja krank._

 

Es war nicht die Weste an sich, die ihn störte, das wusste er selbst, aber darum ging es nicht.

 

„Ich habe heute Abend ein Da- … eine Verabredung. Direkt nach Feierabend. Vielleicht können wir uns vorher treffen?“

 

_Oh, Shit. Da war ja was._

 

Nora.

 

„Willst du vielleicht ‘ne Mitfahrgelegenheit? Ich bring‘ dich hin und auf dem Weg kriegst du noch ‘nen Crashkurs vorm ersten Date!“

Er grinste, was sich merkwürdigerweise wie eine Muskelzerrung in seinem Kiefer anfühlte. Dean konnte nicht sagen, wieso, aber er mochte Nora nicht, kein Stück, noch weniger, als die Weste. Zumindest nicht als Date für Cas; sie war nicht gut genug für ihn. Genau wie dieser Job. Doch Cas sah so überaus dankbar aus, dass Dean gar nicht anders konnte, als sein Angebot bestehen zu lassen.

 

„Das wäre großartig, Dean! Wenn es dir nicht zu viele Umstände macht, natürlich!“, beeilte sich der Engel zu sagen.

 

Ein Lächeln. Dafür lohnte es sich beinahe, noch einmal weggeschickt zu werden, als Cas‘ Chefin zwischen den Regalreihen auftauchte und sich der Kasse näherte.

 

 

*

 

Dean war sich sicher, dass Cas sein Wort halten würde und noch am selben Tag mit sich reden ließe. Und ein wenig Hoffnung, dass sie ihre Probleme aus der Welt schaffen konnten, hatte er mit einem Mal auch. Er verließ den Laden und steuerte auf die Parkplätze neben der Waschstraße zu, die an die Tanksäulen grenzten. Der graue Morgen war inzwischen einem trüben Vormittag gewichen und das rege Treiben an der Tankstelle war auf eine beschaulichere Kundenzahl geschrumpft.

 

Für so eine derart kleine Stadt wirkte das Gas-n-Sip tatsächlich erstaunlich gepflegt und gut geführt. Dean wusste, dass es Unsinn war, Cas arbeitete schließlich erst seit ein paar Tagen hier, aber er verlor sich in dem Gedanken, dass die Mustergültigkeit des Ladens ausschließlich Cas‘ Verdienst war. Wenn Cas sich um etwas kümmerte, dann richtig, wenn er sich einer Sache verschrieb, dann mit Leib und … Seele?

 

_Hat Cas eigentlich eine? Ist er jetzt ein Mensch, so richtig?_

 

Hatte Cas nun eine Seele? Der Gedanke beschäftigte ihn; Cas war mit einem Mal sterblich und erschreckend verwundbar. Wie ging es mit ihm weiter, wenn ihm etwas zustieß? Cas hatte zu viel Zeit mit den Winchesters verbracht, um eine große Chance auf den Tod durch Altersschwäche zu haben. Und wenn es so weit war, was kam für ihn danach? Wäre der Himmel für Cas das gleiche wie für einen beliebigen Menschen?

 

Die Frage um Cas‘ persönliches ‚Ruhe in Frieden‘ ließ Dean nicht los. Er hatte Baby fast erreicht, grübelnd, so dass er nicht mehr auf die Umgebung achtete. Seine Schulter machte abermals Bekanntschaft mit Blondie, als er geradewegs in ihn hineinlief.

 

„Verzeih mir die Unachtsamkeit“, sagte der Fremde sanft und viel zu nah vor seinem Gesicht. Dean wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass er ihn absichtlich angerempelt hatte, und er nahm die Entschuldigung weder an, noch erwiderte er sie.

 

„Du bist ja immer noch hier“, spottete er, „Das Theater vorhin hättest du dir echt sparen können, wenn du so viel Zeit hast.“

 

Der Fremde neigte den Kopf gen Schulter. Eine beängstigende Geste, die so viel mit der von Cas‘ gemein hatte und sich doch um Welten unterschied. Auf Deans Provokation ging er nicht ein.

 

„So viel _Leid_ “, stellte Blondie fasziniert fest und musterte Dean mit seltsam glasigem Blick. Er kam sich beinahe geröntgt vor; insbesondere, als Blondies Augen sich an der Stelle in seinen Körper zu bohren schien, von der ausgehend ihn seit der Fahrt nach Rexford diese unerklärlichen Schmerzen heimsuchten. Der Fremde _musste_ ein Engel sein; dass er ein Mensch war, schloss sich jedenfalls aus.

 

„So viel Schmerz! Ich könnte es für dich beenden, dich von dem Schmerz erlösen.“ Blondie sagte das, als redete er über das Wetter – allerdings mit der unerklärlichen Begeisterung eines Meteorologens. Dean wich reflexartig einen Schritt zurück, sah sich aus den Augenwinkeln nach Zeugen und potentiellen Opfern um, die es aus der Schussbahn zu halten galt.

 

_Von wegen keine Gefahr, Cas!_ , dachte er mit einer Mischung aus Panik und Wut, weil er nicht achtsamer gewesen war. Jetzt bekam er die Quittung dafür.

 

Ohne Eile hob Blondie die Hand, machte Anstalten, sie Dean an die Stirn zu legen. Er wich noch weiter zurück. Der Engel mochte gefallen sein, aber er schien voll aufgeladen mit Mojo. Mit den läppischen Silberkugeln im Magazin kam er nicht weit, wenn er jetzt seine Waffe zog. Er erregte höchstens ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit und – starb trotzdem.

 

Allerdings: Leben oder Tod, das war wieder die Gleichung, die er lösen konnte. Das hier war einfach.

Dean holte aus, um dem Lackaffen einen gezielten Kinnhaken zu verpassen.

Der Engel blockte seine Faust ab, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Kein Zweifel, das Federvieh war in Höchstform.

 

_Hoffentlich kapiert Cas rechtzeitig, was los ist und bringt sich in Sicherheit!_

Dean betete diesen Gedanken fast, nicht ganz sicher, ob Cas‘ Gebetsradar ohne Mojo überhaupt noch auf Empfang geschaltet war.

 

Dann machte er sich an die simpelste Überlebensstrategie der Welt, die sein Vater ihm schon im Grundschulalter eingetrichtert hatte: Halte den Gegner am Reden. So lange, bis du einen Weg findest, zu entkommen.

 

„Wusste nicht, dass es auch SM-Engel gibt“, feuerte er. „Oder warum stehst du so auf Schmerzen? Ist das ein persönliches Ding oder gab‘s da oben noch mehr von deiner Sorte?“

 

Den Engel brachte Deans hohles Gerede nicht im Geringsten aus der Ruhe. Er drängte Dean weiter mit erhobener Hand rückwärts, vielleicht eine Spur breiter lächelnd, aber ansonsten unsäglich gefasst.

 

„Du bist eine _der Hüllen_ “, stellte er ungerührt fest. „Ein Winchester. Nachdem wir alle gefallen sind, wäre es ein Verbrechen, dich zu verschwenden, nur, um dich von deinem Leid zu erlösen.“

 

Dean schenkte ihm ein hasserfülltes Funkeln. „Sorry, aber ich nehm‘ keine Anhalter mit!“ Wieder wurde er vollkommen ignoriert.

 

„Du stehst mir nicht zu, bedauerlicherweise. Aber sicher kannst du früher oder später einem meiner Brüder von großem Nutzen sein. Vielleicht verdienst du sogar, ein bisschen zu leiden? Du hast viel Unheil angerichtet, im Himmel, auf der Erde, in der Hölle - sogar im Fegefeuer!“

Dean versuchte, dem Engel die Beine unter dem Körper wegzutreten. Der blockte ihn erneut, ohne auch nur hinzusehen.

 

„Aber die körperlichen Schmerzen kann ich dir nehmen, ich kann die Entzündung in deiner Gallenblase heilen und die Kristalle aus ihr entfernen.“

 

„ _Was?!_ “, zischte Dean.

Gallensteine also. Das erklärte eine ganze Menge, oder es machte zumindest Sinn, aber es war überaus seltsam ( _Und ekelhaft!_ ), dass ein Engel so viel Interesse an seinen Körperfunktionen zeigte. Statt einer Antwort presste ihm der Engel zwei Finger an die Schläfe. Ein bisschen so, wie er es von Cas gewohnt war. Nur bei weitem nicht so angenehm.

 

Die heilende Gnade, die durch seinen Kreislauf jagte, fühlte sich fremd an, anders, _nicht wie Cas_ , aber sie beseitigte allen Schmerz in seiner rechten Seite und auch die Überreste der Übelkeit verschwanden augenblicklich. Dean starrte den Engel an. Was, zur Hölle, sollte das?

 

„Sieh zu, dass du am Leben bleibst!“, wisperte er und war einen Wimpernschlag später mit einem altbekannten _Flapp Flapp_ verschwunden.

 

Er jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er mit dem Rücken flach an eine Mauer gepresst stand. Offenbar war er über den gesamten Parkplatz vor dem Engel zurückgewichen, ohne dass er selbst oder irgendjemand sonst es bemerkt hatte.

 

Ein heller Lieferwagen fuhr an ihm vorbei, verließ das Gelände der Tankstelle und verschwand auf die Straße und aus seinem Blickfeld.

 

Dean sah zurück zum Laden und bemerkte Cas, der mit kalkweißem Gesicht, in dem das blanke Entsetzen geschrieben stand, auf ihn zu rannte.

 

 

_*_

 

 


	4. Kapitel 3: Umwege

**Kapitel 3**

 

 

**Umwege**

 

 

_You say you've only got one life to live_  
_And when you're dead you're gone_  
_Your family comes to your grave_  
_And with tears in their eyes_  
_They tell you, you did something wrong_  
_"You left us alone"_

  


_*_

  


„Und du bist dir sicher, dass das eine Leiche ist, ja?“, fragte Dean skeptisch und betrachtete eingehend Wände, Decke und Fußboden der Herrentoilette.

Die ehemals grauen Fliesen waren über und über mit etwas bedeckt, das wie ein dichter Sprühnebel aus pinker Farbe aussah. Ein Übelkeit erregender Geruch ging davon aus, der sich nur schwer ignorieren ließ. Aber Dean war auch anderes gewohnt; an den meisten Tatorten oder auf den Seziertischen der Leichenhallen, wenn der Zerfall des Organischen bereits eingesetzt hatte, roch es deutlich schlimmer.

_Roher Typ, frisch püriert._

„Ja, Dean! Das muss der kranke Mann sein, der vorhin an uns vorbei zur Toilette gegangen ist.“

Oder zumindest das, was von ihm übrig geblieben war. Auch hierbei hatte Dean schon deutlich Schlimmeres erlebt als den Anblick, der sich ihnen bot. Er befand sich im Jagdmodus. Als hätte ihn sein Instinkt schon direkt mit dem Erwachen auf diesen Moment vorbereitet.

„Penner-Shake“, sagte Dean halblaut. Anders, als mit ein paar flapsigen Sprüchen, ließ sich eine solche Situation kaum bewältigen. Doch der Witz verfehlte gänzlich seine Wirkung. Cas wirkte so betroffen, als handele es sich bei dem Todesfall um eine persönliche Angelegenheit.

Wenn die pinke Suppe an den Wänden wirklich die verflüssigten Überreste eines Menschen sein sollten, war das hier der klare Fall eines Falles: Etwas Übernatürliches war am Werk.

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist das hier das Werk eines Rit Zien“, sagte Cas, als hätte er Deans Gedanken gehört. Er sah aus, als sei ihm so schlecht, wie Dean sich noch eine halbe Stunde zuvor gefühlt hatte.

„Rit ... _was_?“

„Eine eigene Art von Engeln“, erklärte Cas und versuchte sichtlich, nur durch den Mund zu atmen. Offenbar war er diese Art von Gestank als Begleiterscheinung des Jägerdaseins noch nicht aus menschlicher Perspektive gewöhnt.

_Moment, von Engeln gibt es verschiedene Arten?_

Cas schien seine Verwirrung zu bemerken.

„Ja, Dean, so wie es Cupidos, Erzengel und Seraphim gibt.“

_Kann Cas immer noch Gedanken lesen?_

„Was für - ?“

„Ich bin – ich _war_ ein Seraph, Dean.“

_Raus aus meinem Kopf!_

„Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Ich vermute, dass der Mann – der _Arsch_ , wie du gesagt hast – den ich für einen Engel gehalten habe, ein Rit Zien ist.“

„Oh!“

In Deans Kopf begann es zu rattern. Der vermeintliche Rit Zien war ihm verdammt nahe gekommen. Ob das bedeutete, dass er selbst nur um Haaresbreite diesem pink-flüssigen Ende entronnen war?

_Brennen Engel normalerweise Leuten nicht_ _eher_ _das Hirn aus oder pulverisieren sie? Funktioniert die Flüssignummer mit Fingerschnippen oder Handauflegen?_

Cas hatte von seiner zweiten Begegnung mit Blondie nichts mitbekommen. Er war aus dem Laden auf den Parkplatz der Tankstelle gestürmt, um Dean die unappetitliche Explosion auf der Toilette zu zeigen. Cas hatte zuvor, wie von Nora aufgetragen, die Verstopfung auf der Damentoilette beheben wollen. Weil er anhaltende Schwierigkeiten mit der Zuordnung der kleinen Rock bzw. Hosen tragenden Figuren auf den Klotüren zu haben schien, war er zuerst auf der Herrentoilette gelandet. Ein glücklicher Zufall; das Szenario war bislang unentdeckt geblieben.

„Und was ist das genau für eine Art von Engeln? Wieso tut einer von denen so was?“, fragte Dean langsam, die kryptischen Worte über Schmerz und Leid des blonden Mistkerls noch einmal Revue passieren lassend.

„Er hat das getan, wozu er erschaffen wurde“, antworte Cas bekümmert, doch Dean unterbrach ihn, einem plötzlichen Geistesblitz folgend:

„Warte, er reagiert auf Schmerzen?“

Cas sah ihn überrascht an.

„Woher weißt du das?“

„Ich, ähm ... hatte eben noch einen netten Plausch mit Blondie.“

„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte Cas, sofort höchst alarmiert.

„Bevor du raus gerannt kamst. Der – wie heißt das? Rit Zion?“

„Rit Zien.“

„Rit Zien. Bin mit ihm zusammengestoßen und er hatte diesen abgespaceten Blick drauf und hat mich so komisch angestarrt und von Schmerzen geredet und dann ... hat er mich _geheilt“_ , schloss Dean mit einem Schaudern. Es ging ihm deutlich besser, seitdem seine Gallenblase ihn in Ruhe ließ, aber das Unwohlsein über die Umstände der Heilung verstärkte sich mit all diesen Informationen nur noch.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass _ein gefallener Rit Zien_ dich geheilt hat, Dean?“, fragte Cas mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme. Er sah mit einem Mal noch verstörter aus als nach der unmittelbaren Entdeckung der menschlichen Überreste.

„Hab‘ ich das nicht gerade? Also, schätze schon, ja?“, gab Dean zurück, nicht sicher, worauf Cas eigentlich hinaus wollte. Das Unwohlsein wurde schlimmer, da Cas so viel Missbilligung gegenüber der unfreiwilligen Heilung zu hegen schien.

„Das ist in so vielerlei Hinsicht eine Katastrophe!“, stöhnte Cas und allmählich begann Dean, sich wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen. Was hatte es mit diesen Rit Zien auf sich?

„Wovon hat er dich geheilt, Dean? Ich wusste nicht, dass du verletzt warst ... Was für Schmerzen hattest du?“

Dean kam sich plötzlich vor, als hätte er Cas hintergangen, weil ein anderer Engel ihm die Hand aufgelegt hatte, weil er nun die Spuren einer fremden Gnade in sich trug. Was spielte es dabei schon für eine Rolle, dass Cas zurzeit keinen Tropfen Mojo mehr in sich hatte? Cas war der erste Engel, der ihn geheilt und gerettet hatte. Wie oft hatte er die besondere Verbindung mit Dean durch die Rettung aus der Hölle betont?

Nun, Dean hatte sich nicht ausgesucht, dass dieser _Rit Zien_ ihn antatschte. Und er konnte sich auch nicht erklären, wieso es sich so anfühlte, als habe Cas das Exklusivrecht, auf himmlische Art und Weise in seinen Organismus einzugreifen.

_Besondere Verbindung geht über persönlichen Freiraum, Arsch Zien._

Sein Gesicht fühlte sich plötzlich heiß an an.

„Eh ... Er hat gesagt, ich hätte ... Gallensteine. Ja. Und ‘ne Entzündung. Hat sich, ehrlich gesagt, auch so angefühlt, wenn ich's mir so überlege“, nuschelte Dean verlegen. „War mir nicht sicher, was das die ganze Zeit war, aber ich hab's seit ein paar Tagen gemerkt.“

„Wieso bist du nicht zu einem Doktor gegangen? Wieso hast du mir nichts davon erzählt, Dean?“, fragte Cas, zum ersten Mal mit echter Anklage in der Stimme.

Dean zuckte die Achseln, obwohl er sich innerlich unter Cas' Vorwurf wand.  
„Gab Wichtigeres. Und es hat sich ja jetzt auch erledigt, oder?“

„Dean, du musst mir genau erzählen, was der Rit Zien zu dir gesagt hat! Er hat sich offenbar Menschen zugewandt, also muss ich wissen, was er vorhat!“

Keine weitere Sorge darüber, dass ein Rit Zien Dean zu nahe gekommen war.

_Okay. War vielleicht doch nicht so gefährlich. Oder es ist Cas egal._

Und wieso störte ihn das eigentlich?

„Er ... hm ... Er hat gesagt, dass ich ... ‚voller Leid‘ bin, oder so was in der Art“, begann Dean unbehaglich. Es war entsetzlich peinlich, zu wiederholen, was der Engel gesagt hatte.

_Hoffentlich hält Cas dich jetzt nicht für das letzte Weichei. Aber das scheinen wichtige Infos zu sein … Und vielleicht ist ihm ja auch egal, wenn du ein Weichei bist._

_Weil DU ihm egal bist, Dean._

Er holte unauffällig Luft (durch den Mund; so abgehärtet war sein Magen dann doch nicht) und nahm ein weiteres Mal Anlauf.

„Und dass ich ... es vielleicht _verdiene_ , Schmerzen zu haben, die er mir aber nicht ‚nehmen‘ will, weil ich eine von den Winchester-Hüllen bin und ich nach dem Fall der Engel vielleicht noch nützlich sein kann. So was in der Art. Oh, und er hat gesagt, dass er mir dann wenigstens die Gallengeschichte heilt. Cas, was bedeutet das alles?“

Cas wirkte wie das Musterbeispiel einer Person, die sehr schlimme Nachrichten erhalten hatte. Wie das passende Gesicht zur Hiobsbotschaft. Dean fühlte sich beinahe in der Versuchung, einen blöden Spruch zu reißen, nur um den Engel etwas aufzumuntern.

„Es bedeutet, dass der Rit Zien seinem Auftrag auf der Erde folgt und Menschen von ihrem Leid erlöst“, begann er langsam.

„Rit Zien sind eine Art Heiler für die Schlacht, Dean. Ihre Kräfte sind diesbezüglich stärker als die von allen anderen Engeln; sie können selbst die schwersten Verletzungen heilen.“

Diese schlichte Information war eine Menge zumVerdauen. Die Wunden, die sich Engel gegenseitig in einer Schlacht zufügen konnten, mussten fürchterlich sein. Wenn es andere Engel gab, die nur dafür existierten, um Wunden zu heilen, die ein himmlischer Soldat mit seiner Gnade nicht selbst flicken konnte, war ihre Macht gewaltig. Das Aufeinandertreffen mit einem Rit Zien war auf einer anderen Ebene verstörend, als die bisherigen unerfreulichen Auseinandersetzungen mit den vier Erzengeln.

„Wenn eine Verletzung zu schlimm ist und die Schmerzen zu groß, dann haben Rit Zien die Möglichkeit, die Existenz eines jeden Engels auf schmerzfreie und schnelle Art zu beenden“, erklärte Cas weiter.

Die Frage nach dem _Wie_ erübrigte sich mit einem Blick auf Wände, Decke und Fußboden.

„Alles klar, verstehe“, sagte Dean, sich rückblickend für seine Provokationen gegenüber dem fremden Engel in den Hintern beißend. Die Geschichte hätte ganz eindeutig auch anders ausgehen können.

„Und wieso jetzt dieses große Interesse an Menschen? Sind doch genug Engel auf der Erde, im Moment. Abgesehen von Metatron und den Erzengeln im Käfig ist eigentlich gerade _jeder_ verfluchte Engel hier, oder? Und gut geht es denen wahrscheinlich auch nicht gerade ... Nach dem Fall und allem.“

Er erinnerte sich unschwer daran, wie geschwächt Ezekiel so kurz nach seinem Fall gewesen war. Hatte nicht gerade das, dieser Zustand, ihm (und Sam) die ganze Misere mit Cas eingebracht?

Verfluchter Metatron. Wieso hatte Cas diesem Dreckskerl vertraut?

Cas sah bei Deans Worten aus, als hätte er das erste Mal im Leben eine Zitrone gekostet. Was ihm vermutlich tatsächlich noch bevorstand – aber den passenden Gesichtsausdruck hätte er bis dahin dann zumindest schon parat. So viel Mimik, so viel _Menschlichkeit_.

„Das mag sein, aber der Schmerz von Engeln ist ein anderer als der von Menschen. Außerdem gibt es weitaus mehr Menschen als Engel. Menschsein ist so ... _ungewiss_ , Dean. Es gibt so viele Arten von Schmerz, das alles ist so ... verwirrend. Es gibt so viele Gefühle und es ist schwer zuzuordnen, woher sie alle kommen und mit ihnen umzugehen, ist überwältigend. Ein Rit Zien spürt jede Art von Leid und es ist ihm ein Bedürfnis, darauf zu reagieren. Dass er ein so großes Interesse an dir hatte, ist nicht gut, Dean. Du siehst ja, was mit dem kranken Mann passiert ist.“

Dean wusste, dass es ihm, auch über die geheilten Leibesschmerzen hinaus, nun – _beschissen_ ging. Er wäre nicht auf die Idee gekommen, das zu hinterfragen, aber wenige Stunden Schlaf, Alpträume, eine Tagesfahrt in Sorge, Sorge um Cas, Sorge um Sammy, die Angst, Cas für immer zu verlieren, Ungewissheit Verwirrung, Zweifel, erdrückende Schuld ... Nein. Sein Leben war im Moment kein Sonntagsspaziergang. Aber das alles als ‚Leid‘ zu bezeichnen, erschien ihm seltsam abgedroschen, unangemessen sogar.

_Okay, also wollte Blondie dich in pinke Suppe verwandeln, weil er findet, mit dem Gejammer gehörst du auf direktem Weg ins Hotel California._

_Klasse._

„Der Kerl war aber auch ganz schön begeistert von dir“, versuchte Dean von sich abzulenken und erinnerte sich daran, dass der Rit Zien Cas tatsächlich eindeutig spannender gefunden zu haben schien, nachdem es für einen Moment lang so ausgesehen hatte, als könne er sich nicht recht entscheiden, wem von ihnen beiden mehr Begeisterung galt. Und dann war der Obdachlose dazwischen gekommen.

Cas' Gesicht wurde blank. Ein neutraler, distanzierter Ausdruck, als hätte jemand überraschend laut und abrupt eine Tür zugeschlagen, die zuvor nur einen winzigen Spalt breit geöffnet gewesen war.

_Wusste doch, der Engel in ihm ist noch da._

„Er hatte wahrscheinlich so viel Interesse an mir, weil er mich erkannt hat“, sagte Cas vorsichtig, aber sah Dean dabei nicht an. „Ich weiß es nicht mit Sicherheit, aber ich vermute, dass mein wahres Gesicht für andere Engel durch die Hülle noch sichtbar ist. Auch, wenn darüber hinaus nichts mehr von mir da ist ...“

„Bullshit, Cas“, unterbrach ihn Dean augenblicklich und wurde fast wütend.

„Ich bin kein Engel mehr, Dean. Ich habe das akzeptiert. Du solltest das auch tun.“

Die Worte trafen seltsam tief. In Deans Augen würde Cas immer ein Engel sein.

„Du bist immer noch du! Das ändert sich auch nicht, niemals!“

„Dean ...“

„Nein, Cas!“

Cas konnte nicht ernsthaft so empfinden! Sicher, er mochte Zweifel gehabt haben, über seinen Auftrag, seinen Stand im Himmel und auf Erden, Zweifel über viele Dinge – aber doch nie in diesem Ausmaße an sich selbst!

Gefühle dieser Art waren Dean nur allzu vertraut, aber herauszufinden, dass sie auch Cas plagten, sobald er nur ein paar Tage lang Menschlichkeit geatmet hatte, war beängstigend, nahezu verstörend.

Es war die eine Sache, sich damit auseinander zu setzen, dass Cas einsam und mit einem Mal hilflos war, nichts zu Essen, keinen Platz zum Schlafen hatte, dringend Unterstützung brauchte. Dass Dean ihn mit seiner Kopflosigkeit ernsthaft verletzt hatte. Dass Cas plötzlich darauf angewiesen war, einen Lebensunterhalt zu bestreiten, wie ein ganz normaler Mensch. Etwas gänzlich anderes war es, zu begreifen, dass Cas emotional so sehr litt, dass ein Artgenosse in Erwägung zog, ihn durch _Mord_ von seinem Elend zu erlösen.

„Es ist schon gut, Dean. Es geht mir _gut_.“

Dean war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Dreistigkeit dieser Lüge selbst Crowley vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen.

_Willkommen in der Familie, Castiel Winchester._

Die Familie, in der ‚Es geht mir gut!‘ gleichbedeutend war mit ‚Ich existiere immer noch!‘.

„Wäre es sinnvoll, die Polizei zu informieren?“, fragte Cas plötzlich und deutete auf die pinke Schmiere.

Dean ging der Themenwechsel gehörig gegen den Strich. Nicht, dass er sich darum riss, über Cas' (oder über irgendjemandes) Gefühle zu sprechen, aber eine Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte ihm zu, dass eine einmalige Ausnahme vielleicht nicht schaden könnte, vielleicht jetzt sogar wichtig war.

_Besteh‘ drauf, dass er sagt, wie es ihm geht!_

Cas' Blick war so durchdringend, dass Dean klein bei gab.

„Ich denke nicht, Cas.“

_Loser!_  
  
Errichtete seine Aufmerksamkeit widerwillig auf die neue Raumgestaltung.

„Angehörige wird der Typ sowieso nicht gehabt haben. War ganz gut, dass du das ‚Reinigen‘-Schild vor die Tür gestellt hast. Wir müssen das hier sauber kriegen. Und vor allem dafür sorgen, dass diese Think-Pink-Nummer von Dr. SM aufhört.“

„Du hilfst mir, das hier sauberzumachen?“, fragte Cas ungläubig. Dean unterdrückte eisern den Widerwillen und Ekel, die sich in seine Züge stehlen wollten.

„Klar, das gehört zum Job“, meinte er abwinkend.

 

_Solange du so drauf bist, lass ich dich eh nicht mehr aus den Augen, Cas!_

 

„Dem Job als Jäger?“

 

„Nein – ja. Das auch. Und als ... als Freund, und so.“

 

Es wurde mit einem Mal so still auf der Toilette, dass man den Straßenlärm durch das geschlossene Fenster hören konnte.

Dean verspürte das heftige Verlangen, den Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen.

 

_Das war's jetzt. Du hast's verbockt. Wie blöd bist du eigentlich?!_

 

Cas neigte den Kopf gen Schulter. Der Anblick war wunderbar heilsam, nachdem er diese Geste zuletzt bei dem Amok laufenden Rit Zien gesehen hatte.

 

„Sind wir das? Freunde?“, fragte Cas so vorsichtig, als müsse er das Wort neu kosten.

 

_Das ist … Okay. Er reagiert gar nicht mal so übel?_

 

Dean fühlte seine Wangen erneut brennen. Cas anzusehen, wurde wieder seltsam ungemütlich.

 

„Hoff' ich doch mal“, murmelte er halblaut.

 

„Ja, Dean. W-wenn du es sagst ... Dann sind wir das wohl. _Freunde_.“

Wieder klang es so, als hätte er das Wort seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht benutzt und müsse sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen, es in seinen Wortschatz aufzunehmen.

 

_Sag was Nettes. Verflucht, sag was Nettes! Er braucht das jetzt …_

 

_Wenn du das … ‚Ding‘ zwischen euch retten willst, SAG WAS!_

 

„Mein … mein _bester_ Freund, eigentlich.“

 

Totenstille. Noch drückender, eindringlicher als das Schweigen vor einer halben Minute. Fast so, als hätten Deans Worte selbst der Welt den Ton abgedreht.

 

Er schielte vorsichtig zu Cas hinüber, der ihn, mit noch immer geneigtem Kopf und verräterisch schimmernden Augen, von der Seite her ansah. In seinem Gesichtsausdruck lag erstaunlich viel, das meiste davon rätselhaft für Dean, doch Ablehnung, Hohn oder Spott konnte er nicht darin entdecken.

 

„Man lässt Freunde die Drecksarbeit nicht alleine machen. Und ... wenn man sie hängen lassen hat, dann erst recht nicht“, fügte Dean schnell hinzu, bevor ihn der Mut verließ.

 

_O-okay. So langsam wird‘s. Jetzt … solltest du dich vielleicht entschuldigen?_

 

Dean holte tief Luft.

 

_Sag, dass es dir leid tut._

 

Er hielt den Atem an.

 

_Sag es._

 

_Sag, es tut dir leid._

 

_Tut mir leid, Cas._

 

_Sag es!_

 

_Du weißt nicht, wie extrem ich bereue ..._

 

_SAG ES!_

 

Er atmete aus.

 

_Wenn ich's sage, wird es real. Dann kann er die Entschuldigung ablehnen und ... was mache ich dann?_

Der Moment war vorüber. Verspielte Gelegenheit.

 

_Dean Winchester, du bist so ein Versager._

 

„Ich verstehe deine Beweggründe bei den Dingen, die du tust, oft nicht“, sagte Cas plötzlich in die entsetzliche, erdrückende Stille hinein. „Aber ich bin sicher, du tust nichts ohne gute Absicht. Habe ich recht?“

 

_Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Dean._

 

Dad. Cas war _nicht_ Dad. Er war auch nicht _wie_ Dad. Dafür war Dean wie Dad?

 

Dean brachte ein Nicken zustande. Ein klägliches, schwaches Nicken.

 

_Ich auch, Sir._

 

Cas seufzte. Er wirkte plötzlich unvorstellbar müde.

 

„Du wartest am besten hier. Ich hole alles, was wir zum Putzen brauchen. Danach können wir in den Zeitungen, die im Laden verkauft werden, nachschauen, ob der Rit Zien schon andere Menschen ‚von ihrem Leid erlöst‘ hat. Am besten auch im Internet. Und vielleicht hören wir uns zusätzlich bei den Kunden um. Vielleicht übernimmst du das mit dem Internet und den Kunden, dann tue ich so, als würde ich Zeitungen sortieren, damit Nora nichts merkt.“

 

Verschiedene Dinge gingen Dean nach dieser Anweisung durch den Kopf.

 

Erstens: Cas klang wie ein Jäger, sachlich, professionell, ein bisschen wie Sam, wenn es darum ging, sich aufs Wesentliche zu konzentrieren und Informationen zu beschaffen. Außerdem war es, für seine pflichtbewussten Verhältnisse, ziemlich durchtrieben, jemanden in der Position eines Vorgesetzten so sehr an der Nase herumzuführen.

Dean konnte nicht anders, er war mit einem Mal unsagbar stolz auf Cas.

 

Zweitens: Cas klang zwar müde, aber eine Strategie zu haben, schien ihm genug Selbstsicherheit zu geben, dass er beinahe so etwas wie Autorität ausstrahlte. Einmal mehr war Dean überzeugt davon, dass von dem mächtigen, überirdischen Wesen, das unter Funkenschauern und Sturmgeheul selbstsicher in einer Scheune auf ihn zutrat, noch etwas übrig geblieben war.

Dean konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er mochte Cas nicht nur, er war fasziniert von ihm. Und er bewies, dass Dean recht gehabt hatte – Cas war und blieb er selbst, egal, ob mit oder ohne Mojo.

 

Und drittens, und das war vielleicht am allerwichtigsten: Cas klang, als hätte er überwunden, was Dean ihm angetan hatte.

 

Sollte ihre Freundschaft damit bereits gerettet sein? So einfach? Cas hatte schließlich nicht widersprochen, als Dean sich als seinen ‚besten Freund‘ bezeichnet hatte.

 

Doch die zu erwartende Erleichterung blieb aus und die Schuld nagte weiter. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte Cas soeben seinen ersten Schritt in die richtige Richtung getan, direkt auf Dean zu, der sich ihm seit einem Tag zu nähern versuchte. Bisher war Cas noch vor ihm zurückgewichen, und nun war es Dean, der nach einem 900 Meilen weiten Satz nach vorn wieder 450 davon zurückgesprungen war.

 

„Okay, Cas. Du holst das Putzzeug. Ich ruf‘ in der Zeit Sam an. Mal sehen, was er noch ‘rauskriegt.“

 

 

*

 

 

Es tutete fünfmal, bevor Sam abhob.

 

„Hey, Mann!“

 

„Heya, Sammy.“

 

Sam sagte nicht sofort etwas. Es war fast unheimlich. Als schien er zu ahnen, dass Dean sich nicht mit guten Nachrichten bei ihm meldete.

 

_Willkommen bei Dr. Samuel Freud und seinen_ _gruseligen_ _Psycho-Kräften._

 

„Was gibt's, Dean?“, fragte er schließlich. Und setzte dann, noch ein wenig forscher, hinzu: „Was Neues von Cas?“

 

_Als würd‘ er_ _direkt_ _erwarten, dass ich‘s nur verbocken kann._

 

_W_ _as anderes ist von dir ja auch nicht zu erwarten, Dean._

 

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja. Wir haben 'nen Fall.“

 

Sam lachte mitfühlend auf. Natürlich, als Winchester brauchte man das Übernatürliche nicht zu suchen (außer, es hieß ‚Castiel‘). Es fand einen meistens schon ganz von selbst.

 

„Was? Was ist passiert? Geht es Cas gut? Wo seid ihr?“

 

Er verdrehte die Augen, tat, als könnte Sammy sehen, dass Dean so tun musste, als ob ihn dessen Sorge tierisch nerven würde. Und sich nicht verdammt tröstlich anfühlte.

 

_Vergiss nicht, wer auf wen von euch beiden aufpasst!_ _Er ist DEIN kleiner Bruder, nicht andersrum._

 

„Cas ist okay. Er hat wirklich 'nen Job an der Tanke. Aber das Thema hat Zeit. Hast du schon mal was von Rit Zien gehört?“

 

„Nein. Wie schreibt man das?“

 

„Gott, Sam, keine Ahnung, woher soll ich das wissen? Jedenfalls sind das Engel, irgend so ‘ne besondere Art, und sie machen Ärger.“

 

„Wie sieht der aus?“

 

„Beliebig Menschen in Fleischsuppe verwandeln, denen was zwickt. Pinker Scheiß, Explosion. Du leidest, sie wollen dich ‚erlösen‘ und zack. Irgendwas auf dem Radar gehabt, davon?“

 

„Ugh. Pinke Explosionen? Nein, bisher nicht. Ich suche!“

 

„Danke. Und … Sammy?“

 

„Ja?“

 

„… was weißt du über … _Gallensteine_?“

 

Sam zögerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er bereitwillig in den Lexikonmodus fuhr und sein Wissen mit Dean teilte.

„Die bestehen aus kristallisierter Gallenflüssigkeit, die die Gallenblase blockieren können. Führt zu Gallenkoliken und die zu Entzündungen, was extrem wehtun soll. Ist wohl Veranlagung, man kann sie aber auch durch Stress bekommen. Ein … Kommilitone in Stanford hatte das mal in der ersten Prüfungsphase. Wieso fragst du?“

 

„Nur so, du Nerd. Hat vorhin jemand erwähnt.“

 

„Du weißt schon, dass du mich nicht anlügen kannst, Dean, oder? Nicht mal übers Telefon.“

 

„Kann‘s aber immer noch versuchen, Sammy.“

 

„Idiot.“

 

„Miststück.“

 

„Grüß‘ Cas und haltet mich auf dem Laufenden über den Fall! Melde dich heute noch mal. Und wenn ihr Hilfe braucht …!“

 

„Wir kommen klar. Alles _gut_.“

 

Das Winchester ‚Gut‘, eben. Frank Devereaux wäre mit Sicherheit stolz auf Dean gewesen.

 

 

*

 

Dean hatte in seinem Leben schon verwesende Körper seziert und Wasserleichen untersucht. Hatte Kontakt mit aller Art Körperflüssigkeiten von Menschen und Monstern, von Lebenden und Toten gehabt. Die Herrentoilette zu reinigen, war auf einer gänzlich neuen Ebene verstörend und ekelhaft. Die Substanz sah auf den ersten Blick unbedenklich aus, wurde an den trockensten Stellen allmählich rostbraun, aber das Wissen, um was es sich handelte, in Verbindung mit dem eigentümlichen Gestank nach Innereien, machte die Sache nicht unbedingt einfach.

 

Cas half ihm, so gut es ging, nachdem er den Abfluss der Damentoilette endlich erfolgreich von der Verstopfung befreit hatte. Damit Nora nichts merkte, musste er sich immer wieder im Verkaufsraum blicken lassen und er nutzte die Zeit, um in den Tageszeitungen nach Hinweisen auf den Rit Zien Ausschau zu halten. Wider Erwarten blieb die Suche erfolglos.

 

„ _Kein Pink in Idaho“,_ hieß es auch in einer SMS von Sam, die bald darauf eintrudelte, „ _Recherche Rit Zien läuft. Buch über Engelsarten in der Bibliothek ist_ großartig _!!!“_

 

Dean verdrehte die Augen über die vielen Ausrufezeichen und war froh, dass er wenigstens Sam auf so einfache Art glücklich machen konnte.

 

Mit aufmerksamkeitsheischendem Vibrieren traf eine weitere SMS von Sam ein.

„ _P.S. Benutz richtige Worte, Dean. Sag Cas die Wahrheit!“_

 

Noch mehr Augenverdrehen, einfach aus Prinzip.

Welche Wahrheit sollte er Cas sagen? Dass es ihm Leid tat? Aber das wusste Cas doch inzwischen längst?

 

_Weiß er das?_ , dachte Dean und drückte mit behandschuhten Fingern den Putzlappen, aus dem pinkes Seifenwasser quoll, über dem Eimer aus.

 

Nein, ‚richtige Worte‘ hatte Dean tatsächlich nicht benutzt. Dabei waren in ihrem Gespräch von vorhin schon zu viele Gefühlsduseleien gefallen, die scharf an Deans persönlichen Grenzen kratzten.

 

Dass Cas weder ein Sam, noch ein John war, dass er irgendwie in die Kategorie ‚bester Freund‘ passte, dessen war sich Dean mit einem Mal sehr bewusst. Aber ihm ging auf, dass da vermutlich noch etwas anderes sein musste. Dass es mit der Definition allein zwischen ihnen nicht getan war. Vielleicht war es manchmal in Ordnung, auf kleine Brüder zu hören?

 

Richtige Worte. Die musste man ja auch erst einmal finden. John Winchester wäre mit Sicherheit _enttäuscht_ von Dean gewesen.

 

*****


	5. Kapitel 4: Träume aus Rexford

**Kapitel 4**

 

 

**Träume aus Rexford**

 

 

_It's never too late to start all over again_  
To love the people you caused the pain  
And help them learn your name  
Oh, no, not too late  
It's never too late to start all over again

 

_*_

 

 

_F_ _ühlt sich falsch an._

  
Cas saß mit großen Augen neben ihm, hinreißend unschuldig, wie er nervös die Hände im Schoß knetete. Unschuldig auf eine Art, bei der Dean ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Was sich übrigens genau so falsch anfühlte.

 

Die Frage ‚ _Bester Freund? – Ja? – Nein? – Vielleicht?‘_ war nun endlich halbwegs zufriedenstellend geklärt. Die Frage nach _den richtigen Worten_ allerdings bei weitem nicht. Es fühlte sich _falsch_ an, Cas hier abzuliefern, ihn zu einer Verabredung mit Nora zu fahren. Diesem _Miststück_ , das sich nicht zu schade war, die eigenen Mitarbeiter nach getaner Arbeit zu sich nach Hause zu locken, um _wer weiß was_ mit ihnen anzustellen. Dean wollte es lieber nicht zu genau wissen.

 

Die Suche nach dem Rit Zien war erfolglos geblieben. Auch von Sam hatten sie nichts mehr gehört. Cas hatte beteuert, dass er allein zurecht käme und war Dean schließlich mit dem Vorschlag losgeworden, er sollte sich auf der hiesigen Polizeistation nach weiteren pinkfarbenen Zwischenfällen umhören. Dean hatte irgendwann zähneknirschend klein bei gegeben, und die Gelegenheit genutzt, um sich nach der Putzaktion im Motel ein wenig frisch zu machen. Hatte sich mit dem Gedanken getröstet, dass die Suche nach dem Rit Zien auch eine Möglichkeit war, seinem neu erklärten Ziel nachzukommen, immer ein Auge auf Cas zu haben. Aber auch unter dem gewagten Pseudonym, _Agent Steve Rogers,_ hatte er keinerlei Anhaltspunkte für den Verbleib des fremden Engels in Erfahrung bringen können.

  
Nun parkte der Impala direkt vor dem Haus von Cas‘ Chefin, die Einkaufstüten und der zweite Seesack, über die Dean kein weiteres Wort mehr verloren hatte, im Kofferraum verborgen. Dean steckte unter seiner Navyjacke immer noch im Anzug der FBI Tarnung und der Engel neben ihm machte einfach keinerlei Anstalten, auszusteigen.

 

„Wir sind da, _Bucky Barnes_.“

 

Es war noch nicht allzu lange her, dass sie im Bunker zusammen mit Sam Superheldenfilme geschaut hatten. Cas ließ offen, ob er die Anspielung verstand und blieb einfach weiter stumm neben Dean sitzen.

 

_Bestimmt nur nervös, der Kerl._

 

Dean selbst befiel eine eigentümliche Unruhe. Die Situation gefiel ihm von vorne bis hinten nicht, obwohl es eine Erleichterung war, Cas endlich wieder bei sich zu haben – sowohl nach der Polizeiarbeit, als auch nach der einwöchigen Trennung in Ungewissheit. Er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass seine Unruhe mit Cas und dessen Date zusammenhing.

 

_Da geht heute bestimmt noch was für ihn._

 

Vor langer Zeit hatte der Engel sich denkbar ungeschickt angestellt und eine Prostituierte, die Dean für ihn bezahlt hatte, an den Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs gebracht – ohne Sex. Jahrelang war er so herrlich unschuldig und jungfräulich geblieben, stach damit als viel _engelhafter_ im herkömmlichen Sinne gegenüber Artgenossen wie Balthazar oder Gabriel hervor. Zu deren Lebenszeiten hatten die Orgien gefeiert und Pornos gedreht.

  
Und vielleicht war es gut, dass Cas sich diese Unerfahrenheit noch eine Weile bewahrt hatte. In mancher Hinsicht war sie etwas, das Dean an ihm schätzte. Sie war etwas, das sie voneinander unterschied und das tat gut. Es tat gut, dass Cas nicht wie Dean war, dass er etwas so Reines besaß und sich bislang trotzdem mit Dean abgegeben hatte. Ganz gleich, wie verkorkst er vielleicht auch sein mochte – so lange Cas ihn nicht fallen ließ, so lange bestand vielleicht noch ein Fünkchen Hoffnung für Dean Winchesters erbärmliche Seele. Bloß, dass Cas seine Jungfräulichkeit vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit nun doch verloren hatte – vor ziemlich genau einer Woche, um genau zu sein. An einen Sensenmann und das auch noch an dem Tag, an dem Dean ihn vor die Tür gesetzt hatte.

 

In vielerlei Hinsicht war besagter Tag grauenhaft gewesen. Dean hatte sich bisher den Luxus vergönnt, darüber nachzudenken, was dieses Ereignis in ihm auslöste. Was vielleicht auch daran gelegen hatte, dass Cas' erstes Bettabenteuer ihn kurzzeitig getötet hatte und er jetzt _nur_ neben Dean im Impala saß, weil Ezekiel wieder einmal Retter in der Not gespielt und ihn wiederbelebt hatte.

 

Irgendwie seltsam. Sex und Cas und ein sich einmischender Ezekiel. Auf verquere Weise schienen all diese Dinge miteinander in Verbindung zu stehen. Dass Ezekiel verlangt hatte, dass Cas den Bunker verließ, hatte schließlich wieder dazu geführt, dass Cas die Gelegenheit bekam, nun eine weitere Nummer zu schieben, oder? Und Cas schien Gefallen an dieser Art der Körperlichkeit gefunden zu haben. Zumindest hatte er von seinem _ersten Mal_ – trotz anschließender Ermordung – durchweg positiv gesprochen.

 

_Als würd‘ ihm das alles auf einmal leicht fallen. Als hätt‘ er nichts dagegen, öfter Sex zu haben._

 

Und wieso auch nicht? Dean wäre sicher der letzte Mensch, der sich erlauben durfte, darüber zu urteilen, wenn jemand ein bisschen Dampf ablassen wollte. Vor allem Cas hatte sich das wohl nach all dieser Selbstkasteiung mehr als verdient.

 

_Vielleicht nicht unbedingt mit Sensenmännern. Oder Sensen...frauen. Oder Dämonen. Megs._

 

Ein Spruch lag ihm auf der Zunge, darüber, ob Cas zum Date nicht lieber etwas Weihwasser und Silber mitnehmen sollte, um Nora auf übernatürliche Hintergründe zu testen.

 

_Vielleicht am besten einfach mit überhaupt keinem._

 

Deans Beschützerinstinkt nahm allmählich immer skurrilere Formen an.

 

_Muss daran liegen, dass ich mir so lange Sorgen um ihn gemacht hab‘._

 

_I_ _mmer noch mache._

 

„Um wie viel Uhr ist dein Date noch mal, Cas?“ Dean sah durch die Windschutzscheibe hinaus auf die Straße. Über den peniblen Vorgärten dieser Wohngegend standen die ersten Nebelschwaden einer feucht-kalten Novembernacht.

 

„Um acht Uhr. Wie viel Uhr ist es jetzt, Dean?“

 

Cas sah ebenfalls durchs Fenster, knetete noch immer die Hände im Schoß, sah noch immer außergewöhnlich blass unter seinen dunklen Haaren aus. Wenigstens die hässliche blaue Mitarbeiterweste hatte er auf Deans Zureden abgelegt.

 

„Kurz nach sieben ... Hab‘ dir gesagt, wir sind viel zu früh!“

 

„Aber du wolltest noch mit mir reden, Dean!“

 

Es war wie ein Geschenk, dass Cas auf einmal so viel Bereitwilligkeit zeigte, mit Dean zu sprechen, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

Es war bloß so _seltsam_ , dass sie das zehn Meter vor dem Haus seines Dates taten. Diese Tatsache wiederum machte Dean wütend, obwohl sich seine Wut nicht gegen Cas richtete, sondern gegen –

Ja. Gegen wen oder was eigentlich?

 

_Nora. Miststück._

 

Dean brummte als Antwort. Er drehte sich ein wenig auf dem Sitz herum, so dass er Cas ansehen konnte. Zu seiner Überraschung tat es ihm der Engel gleich und so saßen sie einander nun fast gegenüber, so gut es im Auto eben ging.

 

_Okay, Cas._

 

„Warum darf ich nicht wissen, wo du wohnst?“, fragte er schließlich frei heraus.

 

Nein, das war nicht das dringlichste aller Probleme, nicht mal die erstbeste Frage, die ihm in den Sinn kam. Aber es war das einzige, was ihm problemlos über die Lippen wollte und immerhin war es ein Anfang.

 

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass du es nicht wissen darfst, Dean? Und … wieso willst du es überhaupt wissen?“

 

„Beantworte einfach die Frage!“

 

„Ich … Also. Ich will nicht, dass du etwas … _Falsches_ von mir denkst.“

  
Cas sagte es so behutsam, als sei das tatsächlich in diesem Moment seine größte Angst. Beachtlich, wenn man sich vor Augen hielt, welcher sozialen Herausforderung er sich in einer guten Dreiviertelstunde zu stellen gedachte.

 

„Und was sollte das sein?“, hakte Dean perplex nach.

Wie könnte er _falsch_ von Cas denken? Meinte der Engel damit so etwas, wie eine schlechte Meinung von ihm zu haben? Nach dem aktuellen Stand der Dinge war das nicht allzu wahrscheinlich.

 

Cas zögerte einen Moment.

 

„Ich will nicht, dass du von mir denkst, ich sei ein … _Versager_ , Dean. Es ist leicht, etwas zu sein, was man schon immer war, aber ich war noch nie ein Mensch und … ich muss zugeben … obwohl ich die Menschheit beobachte, seit sie existiert, ist das hier vielleicht die größte Herausforderung meines Daseins“, sprudelte es schließlich aus ihm heraus.

 

Dean zog eine Braue hoch.

 

„Weiß ja nicht, was du seit neustem für‘n Bild von Menschen hast, Cas“, sagte er, „aber den meisten Menschen fällt‘s nicht gerade leicht, Mensch zu sein. Zumindest keinem, den ich kenne.“

 

Und es war die Wahrheit. Er kannte einige großartige Menschen – oder hatte sie gekannt, denn viele von ihnen lebten nicht einmal mehr. Aber das Menschsein, damit hatten sie sich fast alle schwer getan.

 

Kurz dachte Dean an Charlie, die einen Großteil ihres Lebens vor ihrer Vergangenheit davon gelaufen war, die sie gleichzeitig einfach nicht loslassen konnte, obwohl es für ihre Mutter keine Rettung mehr gab.

 

An Bobby, in dessen Schreibtisch bis zu seinem Ende eine Kugel auf ihn gewartet hatte; auf den Tag, an dem er das Leben endgültig nicht länger hätte ertragen können.

 

An seinen Vater, _Dad_ , der anderen Monstern hinterher gejagt war, weil sie ihm das geraubt hatten, was ihn menschlich gemacht hatte.

 

An Sammy, der sich so sehr danach sehnte, ein ganz normaler Mensch zu sein, dass ihn allein dieser Wunsch an manchen Tagen beinahe zu verschlingen drohte.

 

Er dachte an sich selbst.

 

_Ist doch ein Wunder, dass Cas immer noch mit dir rumhängt. Und auch noch Angst hat, dass du schlecht von ihm denkst!_

 

Dean blinzelte sich in die Realität zurück, spürte Cas‘ Blick schwer auf seinem Gesicht lasten. Der schief gelegte Kopf, eine stumme Frage. Der stolpernde Puls, Deans prompte Antwort darauf.

 

„Aber _Dean_ , du bist ein _guter_ Mensch! Du sorgst nicht nur für dich selbst, und mir wird gerade erst bewusst, wie kompliziert das sein kann! Du kümmerst dich auch um andere. Um Sam – um all die Menschen, die ihr rettet. Um die, die dir am Herzen liegen! Und ich, ich schaffe es nicht einmal … nicht einmal ...“

 

Cas stockte und unterbrach sich. Dean war nicht allzu bekümmert darüber. Nicht, wenn es um dieses Thema ging.

 

_Ein ‚guter‘ Mensch._

 

So sah Cas ihn also? Nach allem, was war? Obwohl die Umstände ihrer allerersten Begegnung den Tiefpunkt in Deans Dasein bedeutet hatten?

 

_Was Alastair wohl dazu sagen würde?_

 

Cas wirkte aus irgendeinem Grund so, als würde er sich abgrundtief schämen.

 

„Es war nicht immer leicht, ein Engel zu sein, Dean. Aber es war alles, was ich kannte, alles, was ich hatte. Engel zu sein bedeutete, dass ich dir _helfen_ konnte, Dean, dass ich _nützlich_ für dich und Sam war. Und jetzt … jetzt bin ich ein … ein _Nichts_. Es ist … so schwer, Dean!“

 

Dean hatte diesen erstickten Tonfall noch nie zuvor von Cas vernommen. Er traf auf sein Innerstes wie Messerstiche, schlimmer, als ihn die Gallensteine je geplagt hatten.

 

„Das ist doch alles gar nicht wahr, Cas“, krächzte er. „Du redest Bullshit! Du bist immer nützlich und … du musst auch gar nicht nützlich sein. Verstehst du, es geht nur darum, dass du … dass du … _da_ _bist_.“

 

Er hatte diese Worte regelrecht aus sich heraus kämpfen müssen, so schwer lagen sie ihm auf der Zunge. Doch seinem Herzen ging es ein wenig besser, nachdem er sie ausgesprochen hatte; es schlug immer noch schnell, aber ohne diesen Druck auf seiner Brust dabei.

Und Cas hatte verdient, das von ihm zu hören.

 

_Cas braucht das._

 

_Richtige Worte._

 

Vielleicht war er auf dem richtigen Weg, vielleicht war er dabei, sie zu finden?

Wieder dieser durchdringende Blick aus den großen, schimmernden Augen.

 

_Du … kannst mit mir reden, Cas. Ich hör‘ dir zu._

 

Hatte er das möglicherweise gerade auch laut gesagt? Er hörte, wie der Engel neben ihm scharf Luft holte.

 

„Ich _wohne_ im Gas-n-Sip, Dean. Ich habe kein anderes Zuhause.“

Die tiefe, melodische Stimme war kaum mehr als ein raues Flüstern.

 

_WAS?!_

 

„Du wohnst – _was_?! Wie meinst du das, du wohnst _im_ Gas-n-Sip?“

 

„Im Lagerraum. Ich habe einen Schlafsack … und eine Zahnbürste.“

 

Cas schlug die Augen nieder. Dean hatte ihn noch nie zuvor so niedergeschlagen erlebt, so … _klein_.

 

Hätte Sammy, bei all seiner Größe, so winzig neben ihm ausgesehen, hätte nichts in der Welt Dean davon abhalten können, ihn in eine ruppige, tröstende Umarmung zu ziehen.

 

_Cas ist nicht Sam._

 

„Nora hat heute Morgen meine Sachen gefunden. Ich konnte eine Ausrede erfinden, warum ich im Lagerraum geschlafen habe, habe sie angelogen, dass es nur für eine Nacht war. Es ist nicht leicht, einen Job zu finden, wenn man kein bisheriges menschliches Leben nachweisen kann, Dean! Ich habe keinen Ausweis … Keine Berufserfahrung. Keine … _Adresse_. Es war sehr schwierig, Arbeit zu finden, aber ohne einen Job eine Wohnung zu bekommen, erscheint mir unmöglich. Man muss erst leben, um arbeiten zu können, aber ohne Arbeit kann man nicht leben. Also muss das … _Zuhause_ warten.“

 

Dean schwieg betroffen. Cas hatte vollkommen recht. Der Engel hatte höchstwahrscheinlich keine Ahnung von Dingen wie einer Sozialversicherungsnummer oder einer Bankverbindung – eben von allem, was man im Normalfall brauchte, um einen Miet- oder Arbeitsvertrag unterschreiben zu können.

 

_Wie konntest du nur so blöd sein und nicht an den Kram denken, bevor du ihn rausgeworfen hast?!_

 

Er hatte Cas nicht nur mit Nichts vor die Tür gesetzt, er hatte ihm auch keinerlei Möglichkeit gezeigt, sich selbst zu helfen. Wieso war er davon ausgegangen, dass Cas ein Leben nach Winchester Art bestreiten konnte? Auch dafür brauchte es Jahre um Jahre an Erfahrung, wenn man sich erfolgreich mit gefälschten Kreditkarten und kleineren Bar-Gaunereien durchs Leben schlagen wollte. Und selbst auf anständige Art käme Dean vermutlich nie in die Verlegenheit, keine Arbeit zu finden. Er konnte jederzeit als Handwerker oder Automechaniker angestellt werden, konnte auf so vieles bauen, was er in seinem menschlichen Leben gelernt hatte. Auf Dinge, die Cas aus der Perspektive eines Engels fremd geblieben waren.

 

„Cas, hör mir zu“, begann Dean langsam. Sein Atem schien nicht auszureichen, um genug Sauerstoff bis zu seinem Hirn zu transportieren; er konnte gar nicht schneller sprechen.

„Es … es tut mir leid, dass ich dich weggeschickt hab‘. Wirklich. Und dass … d-dass ich nicht drüber nachgedacht hab, dass du das ganze Zeug überhaupt nicht weißt. Ich hätt‘ dafür sorgen müssen, dass du klar kommst. Ich war … Ich _bin_ so ein _Riesenidiot_ , manchmal. Meistens. Tut mir leid, Cas. Unendlich leid.“

 

Er holte erneut zitternd Luft. Nachdem er endlich, endlich die Entschuldigung über die Lippen bekommen hatte, fiel das Atmen ein wenig leichter.

 

_Na also. War doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?_

Die versöhnliche Stimme in seinem Kopf klang ein bisschen nach Sam.

 

Dean schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, wagte er es kaum, Cas anzusehen, aber er zwang sich dazu. Es war seine persönliche Strafe. Wie in dem Moment, als er Cas gesagt hatte, er müsse den Bunker verlassen.

 

_Du musst aushalten, was du anrichtest, also sieh gefälligst hin!_

Das war eher Dad. Schon wieder.

 

Cas, seinerseits, sah ihn an, als sei Dean ein kleines Wunder.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Dean“, wisperte er andächtig und brachte die Stimmen damit augenblicklich zum Schweigen.

„Doch. Doch, und wie ich das muss! Ich bin … bin hierher gefahren, weil ich gucken wollte, ob du zurecht kommst … Die Sachen, die ich dir mitgebracht hab‘ … Was zum Anziehen, was zu Essen und so … Ich wusste nicht, ob du das brauchst. Hör zu, wir finden ‘ne Lösung! Heute Abend schläfst du bei mir im Motel und dann ...“

 

_Vielleicht braucht Cas heute Abend überhaupt keinen Schlafplatz. Vielleicht bleibt er über Nacht bei Nora._

 

Es sollte natürlich auch Menschen geben, die nicht sofort beim ersten Date miteinander im Bett landeten. Dean konnte zwar nicht unbedingt aus eigener Erfahrung sprechen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass man sich in solchen Fällen nicht direkt bei einem von beiden _zu Hause_ traf. Die eigenen vier Wände schrien doch förmlich danach, das Kennenlernen bis in die Horizontale zu verlegen _._

 

Und plötzlich war da wieder diese Wut in ihm.

 

„Aber nur, wenn es auch wirklich in Ordnung für dich ist!“

Immer noch klang Cas‘ Stimme sehr leise.

 

„… wenn ich heute Nacht bei dir unterkommen kann.“

 

Als ob er Cas jemals wieder auf dem Fußboden eines Lagerraumes schlafen lassen würde!

 

_Ich muss ihm das sagen. Richtige Worte._

 

_Lass es nicht so klingen, als wäre es eine Anmache!_

 

Das nervöse Kneten ging wieder los und allmählich konnte Dean auf Cas‘ Handrücken Abdrücke dort ausmachen, wo sich seine Nägel und Fingerspitzen zu tief in die Haut gebohrt hatten.

 

Dean griff gereizt nach Cas‘ linker Hand, die ihm vom Fahrersitz aus am nächsten war, um ihn daran zu hindern, sich weiter selbst zu malträtieren.

 

„Lass das!“, knurrte er ungehalten.

 

Er ließ Cas‘ Hand los, der auf seine Finger starrte, als sei ihm erst in diesem Augenblick aufgefallen, dass er welche besaß. Der bedröppelte Anblick war nur schwerlich zu ertragen und Dean seufzte.

 

„Klar kannst du heute zu mir. Ich hol‘ dich nachher auch wieder ab. Ruf mich an, wenn du – wenn ihr ... fertig seid.“

 

_Mit was auch immer._

 

Seine letzten Worte schmeckten seltsam bitter, aber das war okay. Es musste okay sein.

Dean sah auf die Uhr. Es war immer noch etwas Zeit, doch der Nebel vor den Wagenfenstern hatte sich schlagartig verdichtet. Im Auto war es mollig warm. Er empfand es beinahe als eine Art Verbrechen, Cas in die Kälte zu scheuchen und wenn es nur für die paar Schritte bis zur Haustür wäre. Vor allem wäre es ein Verbrechen, Cas dieser schrecklichen Nora zu überlassen. So, wie Cas die … Exklusivrechte hatte, Dean zu heilen, so hatte Dean Exklusivrechte, dem Engel Menschlichkeit näher zu bringen, oder? Eine Nora hatte zwischen ihnen nichts verloren.

 

_Das hört sich so gottverdammt falsch an._

 

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend schälte Dean sich auf dem Fahrersitz unbeholfen aus seiner Jacke. Cas sah ihm wortlos dabei zu – bis Dean ihm die Jacke in die Arme drückte.

 

„Hier. Zieh die an. Ist kalt draußen. Und du siehst vielleicht ‘n bisschen lockerer damit aus.“

 

Cas wirkte für einen Moment lang so, als wollte er protestieren. Als er Deans grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck sah, nickte er aber und schenkte ihm zum Dank eines seiner kleinen Lächeln.

 

_Ich krieg‘ nicht genug davon, wenn er mich so …_

 

_Stopp! Erde an Dean. Denk nicht mal daran!_

„Was machst du so lange, während ich den Abend mit Nora verbringe?“, fragte Cas, während er die Jacke an seinen Oberkörper gedrückt hielt, als erfüllte sie ihren wärmenden Zweck schon durch bloßen Körperkontakt.

 

„Vermutlich noch ‘n bisschen auf Rit Zien Jagd gehen“, sagte Dean achselzuckend, dankbar für die Ablenkung von seinen verwirrenden Gedanken.

 

Lieber hätte er sich in die nächstbeste Bar verzogen, aber da er versprochen hatte, Cas mit Baby wieder abzuholen, fiel die Option eines anständigen Besäufnisses für diese Nacht aus.

 

Cas‘ Augen wurden bei seiner Antwort schmal.

 

„Bist du dir sicher, Dean? Nach allem, was du jetzt über Rit Zien weißt? Es ist gefährlich!“

 

Dean lachte freudlos.

 

„Gefährlich ist es immer. Und ich bin ja schon geheilt, er hat mir quasi garantiert, dass er mich nicht in die Luft sprengen will – also was soll der Stress? Außerdem will ich ja nur ‘rauskriegen, wo er sich ‘rumtreibt.“

 

Cas schien die Jacke einen Moment lang etwas fester an sich zu drücken, während er nachdachte. Schließlich nickte er ergeben, so, als wisse er ganz genau, dass er Dean ohnehin von nichts abhalten konnte, was er sich erst einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

 

„Versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist und nichts Unbedachtest tust! Versprich mir das, Dean!“

 

Dean verdrehte die Augen.

 

„Wovon träumst du nachts, Cas – ich bin _immer_ vorsichtig.“

 

Cas erwiderte darauf eine ganze Zeit lang nichts, so dass Dean sich zu fragen begann, ob das Thema damit erledigt wäre. Er war bereits dabei, sich innerlich dafür zu wappnen, seinem _besten Freund_ viel Glück für die Verabredung zu wünschen, als Cas plötzlich sagte:

 

„Meistens nichts Angenehmes.“

 

„Was?“

 

„Wovon ich nachts träume, ist meist nicht sonderlich angenehm“, wiederholte Cas schlicht. Der Klang seiner Stimme verriet nicht, ob er das Thema vertiefen wollte oder indirekt für beendet erklärte.

 

Dean starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang verständnislos an, bis es ihm plötzlich dämmerte, was Cas meinte. Der Engel hatte einen von Deans unbedachten Sprüchen wieder einmal viel zu ernst genommen. Trotzdem war der Brocken, den Cas ihm hingeworfen hatte, seltsam verführerisch. Seine eigenen Träume waren in den allermeisten Fällen fürchterlich und er sprach nicht gern über sie. Vielleicht interessierte ihn gerade deshalb, wie es anderen, wie es _Cas_ erging. Engel schliefen nicht – also konnten sie auch nicht träumen. Wovon träumte dann ein Engel, der Mensch geworden war? Schlossen seine menschlichen Träume auch die Zeit als Engel mit ein?

 

„Und was ist das so zum Beispiel?“, fragte Dean mit unverhohlener Neugier.

 

So nahe, wie sie nebeneinander saßen, konnte Dean nicht anders, als sich sicher zu fühlen. Sicher in der altbekannten Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen, die endlich, _endlich_ wieder existierte. Vielleicht hatte Cas dieses persönliche Thema auch gerade deshalb überhaupt erst angeschnitten? Weil er sich auch wieder sicher mit Dean fühlte? Nicht unbedingt der schlechteste Gedanke. Dean spürte plötzlich das heftige Verlangen, erneut nach Cas‘ Hand zu greifen. Doch der Engel hatte aufgehört, seine Finger zu kneten und so fiel Dean kein guter Grund ein, in dessen _persönlichen Freiraum_ einzudringen.

 

_Macht ja auch gar keinen Sinn!_

 

„In den ersten Tagen ohne Gnade habe ich hauptsächlich von Hunger geträumt“, begann Cas nach einigem Zögern, doch nun, da er angefangen hatte zu sprechen, klang seine Stimme fest und klar.

 

„Ich hatte manchmal das Gefühl, dass ich die stärksten Empfindungen aus dem wachen Zustand mit hinein in die Träume nehme. Das waren am Anfang Hunger … Kälte. Ich habe eine Zeit gebraucht, um zu begreifen, was all diese Gefühle bedeuten, verstehst du? Einsamkeit, beispielsweise. Angst.“

 

Die Worte sorgten dafür, dass Dean plötzlich über den geringen Abstand zwischen ihnen froh war, froh war, doch nicht Cas‘ Hand zu halten. Jede Berührung hätte die Schwere der Erzählung verdreifacht. Die Schuld war zurück, falls sie überhaupt je ganz geschwiegen hatte.

 

_Hier ist Cas, ganz nah, kannst du fühlen, was du ihm alles angetan hast?_

 

_Das ist die Strafe, Dean. Hör zu. Sieh hin._

 

„Als ich das erste Mal einen richtigen Traum hatte, war ich in der Unterkunft für Obdachlose“, erzählte die Schuld mit Cas‘ ahnungsloser Stimme unbarmherzig weiter.

 

„Es ging mir dort besser. Es war warm. Trocken. Ich war zwar nicht satt, aber der Hunger war auszuhalten. Ich habe von meinen Brüdern und Schwestern geträumt. Von ihrem Fall und von ... meiner Schuld.“  
_Schuld._

 

Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie beide und es dämmerte Dean allmählich, dass Cas zweifellos nachvollziehen konnte, wie er sich fühlte. Hier saßen sie nun und verspürten beide die erdrückende Last ihrer eigenen Fehler. Sowohl er als auch der Engel hatten Familie im wörtlichen wie im übertragenen Sinne vor die Tür gesetzt. Unwissenheit und beste Absichten hatten die Himmelstore geschlossen.

 

_Wir wissen beide, wie das ist, Familie im Stich gelassen zu haben._

 

Und sie kannten beide das Gefühl, wenn der Wunsch, das Beste für die Familie zu wollen, nur der Auslöser für ihren Schmerz war.

 

Dean hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, als würde Cas sich genau so sehr zwingen, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, wie andersherum.

 

_Denk an den Rit Zien. Denk dran, wie schlecht Cas sich fühlen muss._

 

Es kostete ihn viel Mut. Gehörig Überwindung. Aber Dean streckte doch die Hand nach Cas aus, ohne die Augen von seinem Gesicht abzuwenden. Er fühlte sich fast trotzig dabei.

 

_Du machst das für Cas. Nicht für dich._

 

Seine hatte Cas‘ Hand gefunden und griff zu. Fest.

 

„Träumst du jede Nacht das gleiche?“, fragte Dean leise. „Derselbe Traum, immer wieder?“

 

Er spürte, wie sich kühle Finger um seine Hand schlossen und den Druck erwiderten.

 

Cas gab einen schwachen Laut von sich; ein halbes Lachen, halb Wehklagen.

 

„Es ist ein wiederkehrendes Element“, sagte der Engel schließlich tonlos. „Genau wie Naomi, das Fegefeuer, die Leviathane. Wie die himmlischen Schlachten, in denen ich gekämpft habe. Die Bestrafung, als ich mich das erste Mal gegen den Himmel gestellt habe. Manchmal ist alles nur ein einziger bunter Wirbel und ich erinnere mich nach dem Aufwachen nur bruchstückhaft daran.“

 

Dean nickte. Das alles war ihm sehr vertraut.

 

„Aber es sind auch andere Träume dabei.“

Cas ließ seine Hand nicht los.

 

„Was für welche?“, fragte Dean rau. Er musste sich räuspern.

 

„Von dir, von Sam. Ich träume oft von euch.“

 

_Und, sind die Träume genauso schlimm?_ , wollte Dean fragen, doch er brachte kein Wort heraus.

Stattdessen zerquetschte er weiter Cas‘ Finger.

 

„Wenn ich geträumt habe, dass ihr mich findet und … zu euch holt, bin ich oft mit beinahe so etwas wie Hoffnung erwacht. Es waren schöne Träume. Einer von ihnen hat mich ein bisschen an gestern erinnerst, als du plötzlich vor mir gestanden hast.“

 

Das bedeutete, dass das unerwartete Wiedersehen für den Engel etwas Positives gewesen war? Obwohl er so reagiert hatte?

 

_Eiskalt._

 

Fairerweise war das wohl die einzige Behandlung, die Dean zu diesem Zeitpunkt verdient hatte. Aber es tat gut zu wissen, dass sein Auftauchen Cas von Anfang an doch etwas bedeutet hatte.

 

Die nächsten Worte des Engels überrumpelten ihn.

„Manchmal träume ich von deiner Seele, Dean. Im Traum sehe ich sie noch deutlich vor mir.“

 

Cas lächelte traurig und Dean musste schlucken.

Bei dem Thema ‚Seele‘ waren genau die zwei Dinge miteinander vereint, die Dean am allermeisten auf der ganzen Welt fürchtete: Sein wahres Selbst, mit all seinen Fehlern und Verbrechen, seinem Versagen. Und die eigene Verletzlichkeit, seine Schwäche, seine wahren Gefühle.

 

_Du ruinierst ihm selbst den Schlaf, hm?_

 

Wie konnte es sein, dass dieses Bild von Dean kein nächtlicher Alptraum für Cas war? Wie konnte es sein, dass er Dean mit dieser Sanftheit und Milde im Blick anschaute, sich nicht vor Scham und Ekel von ihm abwenden musste?

 

„Ich vermisse es, sie sehen zu können … Aber in deiner Nähe habe ich manchmal das Gefühl, ich könnte es noch immer. In den Augenblicken, wenn du einfach nur du selbst bist. Sie ist – “

 

„Cas – _nicht_ …!“

 

Er wollte es nicht hören. Selbst, wenn Cas ein nettes Wort über seine Seele finden könnte. Besonders nicht dann.

 

„Sie ist _kostbar._ Sie bedeutet mir so viel, Dean. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie viel.“

 

Es war einer von diesen Momenten, in denen Dean keine Kraft fand, um zu protestieren. Er stimmte Cas weder zu, noch schenkte er dem soeben Gehörten viel Glauben.

 

_Er würde dich nicht anlügen, nicht so. Nicht bei dem Thema._

 

Lediglich an die Akzeptanz, dass Cas von seinen eigenen Worten überzeugt war, konnte er sich klammern. Vielleicht war seine Seele nicht das, was Cas behauptete. Aber vielleicht war Cas so verwirrt, dass er sie tatsächlich so sehr schätzte, wie er sagte. Sie _mochte_.

 

_Wenn er deshalb lügen müsste, hätte er nie davon angefangen._

 

Dean wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verstrich, in der keiner von ihnen einen Ton von sich gab. Die geteilte Atemluft schlug sich allmählich an den Innenseiten der Wagenfenster nieder, bis es aussah, als kröche der Nebel zu ihnen ins Auto. Vielleicht auch in Deans Kopf. Sein Bewusstsein kämpfte sich mühsam aus ähnlich wabernden Tiefen empor.

 

_Blau._

 

Das war der erste bewusste Gedanke, den er wieder zu fassen bekam; an mehr konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über in Cas‘ Augen gestarrt, ohne es zu merken. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck war wieder einmal schwer zu lesen, aber erstaunlicherweise fühlte Dean sich unter seinem Blick nicht unwohl.

_Blau, blau, blau._

 

Dieser abwesende Zustand hatte ein wenig dabei geholfen hatte, das lange Gespräch, die Aussprache und all diese verwirrenden Gefühle sacken zu lassen. Sein Hirn fühlte sich an wie in Watte gepackt, der dichte Nebel noch immer ein Spiegelbild dessen, wie es in seinem Inneren aussah.

 

Er spürte, wie seine Hand Cas‘ Fingern entglitt, als der Engel ihn behutsam losließ; ein bisschen war es so, als würden sie ihn zum Abschied streicheln, bevor sich ihr Griff endgültig von ihm löste.

 

_Einbildung._

 

So simpel, wie auch seine Gedanken in diesem Moment waren, so einfach hielten sich auch seine Empfindungen: Seine Hand war kühl ohne die von Cas und in der inneren Einfachheit, in der er sich nun befand, war es leicht, sich ohne Schuld nach der Berührung zurückzusehnen.

 

_Bleib hier, Cas._

 

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen, sonst komme ich noch zu spät. Bleibt es dabei, dass ich dich anrufen kann, damit du mich abholst?“

 

_Bleib bei mir._

Dean brachte ein Nicken zustande.

 

„Viel Spaß, Cas!“

 

_Geh nicht._

 

Er sah zu, wie Cas aus dem Auto stieg, sich Deans Jacke überzog und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er sah ihm nach, bis er im Haus verschwunden war.

 

 

*

 

Dean starrte noch eine ganze Weile auf die Tür des Hauses, das Cas verschluckt hatte. Regungslos saß er im Auto und versuchte, sich einen Reim aus allem zu machen, was Cas gesagt hatte. Aus vielem wurde er nicht so ganz schlau, aber er begriff, dass der Engel Dinge mit ihm geteilt hatte, die niemand sonst von ihm wusste – weder im Himmel, noch auf Erden.

Vor allem versuchte Dean zu begreifen, in welche Richtung sich ihre Beziehung zueinander innerhalb der letzten Zeit entwickelt hatte. Der heutige Tag war paradoxerweise ausschlaggebend dafür gewesen. Irgendetwas war _anders_.

 

_Und dafür hat‘s nur den ‚barmherzigen‘ Killer und ‘ne flüssige Leiche gebraucht._

 

Es war faszinierend, dass der Engel für Dean nun zwar um einiges lesbarer geworden war. Nichtsdestotrotz war er in Vielem nach wie vor ein großes Rätsel für ihn. Eine unbeschreibliche Anziehung ging von dieser Rätselhaftigkeit aus. Und vor allem … _v_ _on Cas_ _selbst_ _._

 

_Dieses Herzrasen ständig wegen ihm ist auch nicht so gesund._

 

Bei dieser Eingebung, die ihn eigentlich beschämen sollte, stellte Dean fest, dass er ausnahmsweise einmal allein mit sich in seinem Kopf war. Eine ungeahnte Gelegenheit, sich weiter vorzutasten. Woher er diesen unerklärlichen Mut dafür nahm, konnte er nicht sagen. Derartige Gedanken waren wie ein Tabubruch. Normalerweise war seine oberste Regel, nie zu tief zu bohren, schon gar nicht in unerklärlichen Gefühlsangelegenheiten.

 

Doch da war etwas in ihm … Wie ein tiefer, voller Ton, der in ihm widerhallte, als sei Dean der Resonanzkörper für Cas‘ bloße Existenz.

 

_Hat das vielleicht was mit seiner Gnade zu tun? Als er mich nach der Hölle zusammengeflickt hat?_

 

Er verbrachte eine Zeit lang damit, in sich hinein zu lauschen, stellte fest, dass dieses tiefgreifende Echo, das Gefühl von Zugehörigkeit, nicht unmittelbar seit ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen existiert hatte. Es hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre, ihrer gesamten gemeinsamen Zeit, erst zu dem entwickelt, was er nun empfand. Demnach musste da mehr sein, als das bloße Echo von Cas‘ Gnade.

 

_Vielleicht … Menschlicheres? Wie … Zuneigung, nur sehr, sehr viel davon?_

 

Dean rechnete in jedem Moment, den er daran dachte, was er für Cas empfand, mit Panik, Schmerz, Übelkeit, Schuld oder Reue. Aber wenn er sich auf Cas konzentrierte – und nur auf Cas, nur auf die Person, auf den _besten Freund_ , den er je gehabt hatte – dann fühlte sich mit einem Mal alles nur verdammt richtig an. Tröstlich. Rein. Das Gefühl war _gut_.

 

Cas gehörte zu ihm. Er gehörte zu Cas.

 

_Vielleicht geht‘s gar nicht darum, ‘rauszufinden, welchen Part Cas hat._

 

Diese Frage hatte ihn so lange gequält. Aber vielleicht war es nicht die Frage gewesen, auf die es eigentlich ankam. Vielleicht war es viel wichtiger, herauszufinden, welche Rolle _Dean_ spielte? Oder vielmehr, wer er hinter all den Rollen war, die er selbst und das Leben ihm zugeschrieben hatten.

 

Dean war so einiges. Dickköpfig, waghalsig, rücksichtslos, selbstzerstörerisch, fürsorglich, zweifelnd – nur einige der Attribute, die ihn ausmachten. Den Teil in sich aber, den er selbst so sehr fürchtete und von dem Cas mit solcher Zuneigung gesprochen hatte, den kannte er nicht. Verletzlich. Liebend.

 

_Cas … mag meine …_

Das Wort ‚Seele‘ konnte er nicht einmal denken.

 

_Er mag mich. Cas mag mich._

 

Als er bis zu diesem Punkt gedacht hatte, allmählich wieder nüchterner nach dieser gefühlsduseligen Trunkenheit wurde, kehrte auch die Eifersucht zurück zu ihm.

 

_Du bist wirklich eifersüchtig, weil Cas ein Date mit irgendeiner unwichtigen Braut hat,_ dachte Dean.

 

Besagte Braut hatte das Haus übrigens schon vor einer ganzen Weile verlassen. Ohne Cas.

 

_Schräg!_

 

Aber nicht unbedingt ein Grund zur Sorge. Mit ihrer herrischen, _lüsternen_ Art hatte Cas‘ Chefin vielleicht kein Problem damit, sich selbst um Verhütung zu kümmern, wenn ihr _Date_ zu durcheinander war, um daran zu denken. Bestimmt war sie deshalb aus dem Haus gegangen und kam bald wieder zurück.

 

_Vielleicht hätt‘ ich Cas Kondome mitgeben sollen._

 

Vielleicht war es nicht das Schlechteste, dass er es nicht getan hatte. Oder ging das wieder in die Richtung, nicht gut genug für ihn zu sorgen?

 

_Nope. Sollte ihn sein Ding machen lassen. Er hat‘s wirklich verdient._

 

Hatte Dean nicht etwas davon erzählt, dass er weiter an dem Fall arbeiten wollte? Schließlich konnte er nicht die ganze Nacht vor dem Haus warten, bis er für Cas Taxi spielen sollte.

 

_Ich gönn‘s ihm ja._

 

Ein paar Scheinwerfer kämpfte sich vom Ende der Straße her durch die stetig dichter werdenden Nebelschwaden und näherten sich allmählich. Dean hätte dem Auto keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt, auch nicht, als es an der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite hielt.

 

Er ließ den Motor an und Baby erwachte mit vertrautem Grollen zum Leben. Beim Ausparken streifte sein Blick im Rückspiegel zufällig den hellen Lieferwagen und ein eigentümliches Gefühl machte sich in seinem Inneren breit. Dean ignorierte es. Zu viele Gefühle für einen Abend.

_Irgendwann reicht‘s dann auch mal wieder._

 

Das Gefühl drängte die Eifersucht so weit zurück, bis Dean das Ende der Straße erreicht hatte.

Das war auch gut so, schließlich sollte er sich nun auf die Suche nach dem Rit Zien konzentrieren.

 

_Rit Zien. Zuletzt war er an der Tankstelle._

 

…

 

_Mit einem Lieferwagen._

 

Mit dem Lieferwagen, der vor zwei Minuten an ihm vorbeigefahren und vor dem Haus gehalten hatte, in dem Cas ganz allein darauf wartete, flach gelegt zu werden.

 

_CAS!_

 

Das verbrannte Gummi der quietschenden Reifen roch er bis ins Auto, als er Baby wendete und mit ihr zurückraste.

 

 

*

 

Als Dean mit erhobener Engelsklinge durch die eingetretene Haustür in den offenen Wohnraum stürmte, bot sich ihm eine Szene, die ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

  
Der Rit Zien wandte sich bei der lautstarken Unterbrechung kurz um, ließ sich aber nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Blondie schenkte Dean kaum mehr als ein belustigtes Lächeln, zusammen mit einem Schulterzucken, so, als wollte er sagen: _„An dir habe ich kein Interesse mehr.“_

 

Er hatte Cas, genau wie Dean am Vormittag auf dem Parkplatz, mit erhobenem Arm vor sich her bis an eine Wand gedrängt.Seine Absichten schienen eindeutig; in den Augen des Rit Zien musste Cas‘ Leid groß genug sein, um für ihn sein Leben zu beenden.

 

„Cas!“

 

Eine flüchtige Handbewegung – und Dean wurde zurückgeschleudert, bis er gegen den Türrahmen knallte und wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden ging. Der Rit Zien hatte dafür nicht mal den Blick von Cas abgewandt.

 

„Hurensohn!“, japste Dean, denn der harte Aufprall hatte ihm den Atem aus den Lungen gepresst. Für einen Moment drehte sich alles; er war irgendwo mit dem Kopf angeschlagen. Im Hintergrund begann ein Baby zu weinen.

Hilflos und benommen musste Dean mit ansehen, wie sich der Rit Zien wieder Cas widmete, dessen gequälter, schmerzerfüllter Gesichtsausdruck keinen Zweifel daran ließ, was Blondie an ihm gefunden hatte. Der griff plötzlich abrupt hinter Cas und zerrte dessen Arm am Handgelenk hinter dem Rücken hervor.

 

Cas‘ Hand, die er hinter sich gegen eine Glastür gepresst hatte, blutete stark; offenbar hatte er blindlings eine rettende Sigille an die Scheibe geschmiert und war noch nicht dazu gekommen, sie zu aktivieren. Der Rit Zien packte so fest zu, dass Cas vor Schmerz aufschrie. Das veranlasste Dean dazu, sich schneller aus der Benommenheit zu kämpfen.

 

„Du sagst, du willst leben. Aber du kannst nicht sehen, was ich sehe. Indem du ein menschliches Leben gewählt hast, hast du schon aufgegeben“, sagte Blondie bedächtig und obwohl Dean sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, hörte er das überhebliche Lächeln in seiner Stimme. Stattdessen konnte er Cas‘ Gesicht sehen. Entsetzen. Todesangst.

 

Dean würde es niemals schaffen, rechtzeitig bei Cas zu sein. Der Rit Zien würde ihn erneut aufzuhalten wissen. Cas‘ Blick traf seinen. War das das Ende?

 

Jagdmodus. Beschützerinstinkt. Cas.

 

„Du hast den Tod gewählt.“ Der Rit Zien hob die Hand und schon bevor sie Cas‘ auch nur berührte, begann ein unheilvolles pinkes Glühen hinter seiner Stirn.

 

Dean holte aus und ließ die Engelsklinge über die Dielen in Cas‘ Richtung schlittern. Blitzschnell griff Cas danach, als hätten er und Dean den Bewegungsablauf in seiner Präzision eingeübt. Er versenkte die Klinge in Blondies Brust.

 

Er schrie, als er starb. Dean ließ Cas nicht eine Sekunde lang aus den Augen. Im Hintergrund wurde das Kindergeschrei lauter.

 

Die Gnade des Rit Zien brannte aus und erlosch. Cas stand schwer atmend an die Wand gelehnt, schloss die Augen, als der Bruder vor ihm zu Boden ging.

Allmählich wichen die Angst und der Schock aus seinen Zügen. Stattdessen kehrte der Schmerz zurück, als sein Blick Deans fand.

 

 

*

 


	6. Kapitel 5: Auf halbem Weg

**Kapitel 5**

 

**Auf halbem Weg**

 

 

_Tell me who's to say after all is done_  
And you're finally gone, you won't be back again  
You can find a way to change today  
You don't have to wait 'til then

 

_*_

 

Das Schloss öffnete sich mit einem leisen Klicken und Dean stieß die Tür zum Motelzimmer nach innen auf. Zu _ihrem_ Motelzimmer.

 

Der Engel hing schwer an Deans angewinkeltem Arm; sein ganz Körper war stocksteif vor Anspannung, aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich wunderbar lebendig an. Nah.

 

_Er lebt!_

 

_Cas ist bei mir und er geht auch so schnell nicht wieder weg!_

 

Das hätten tröstliche Gedanken sein können, freudige sogar, wenn nicht die äußeren Umstände hinzugekommen wären, dass der Engel in diesem Moment alles andere als wohlauf war.

 

Bis Cas zu ihm ins Auto gestiegen war, war noch alles gut gewesen. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Nora ihn als _Babysitter_ zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hatte. Cas‘ Chefin hatte anscheinend wirklich ein Date gehabt – bloß nicht _mit Cas_ , wie sowohl Dean als auch er irrtümlicherweise angenommen hatten. Dean musste zugeben, dass Nora sich diesbezüglich so unklar ausgedrückt hatte, dass das Missverständnis nahezu vorprogrammiert gewesen war; er war ja selbst davon ausgegangen, dass sie mit Cas hatte ausgehen wollen. Und Cas, als der großzügige, aufopferungsvolle Idiot, der er nun einmal war, hatte sich offensichtlich nichts von seinem Irrtum anmerken lassen und seiner Chefin tatsächlich unter die Arme gegriffen. Noras zahnende Tochter, Tanya, hatte im Laufe des Abends leichtes Fieber bekommen und Cas, in seiner Unwissenheit, damit beinahe zum Verzweifeln gebracht. Zum Glück hatte Dean mehr Erfahrung mit kleinen Kindern und menschlichen Babys. Nachdem der Überfall durch den Rit Zien überstanden war, hatte er Cas helfen können, Tanya zu beruhigen und ihr etwas Paracetamol eingeflößt, das das Fieber senkte und die Schmerzen der durchstoßenden Milchzähne linderte.

 

Ja, am Anfang war noch alles gut gewesen. Die Gefahr durch Blondie war gebannt, dem Baby war nichts passiert und Cas lebte. Dean hatte die Leichte weggeschafft, während Cas in Noras Haus für Ordnung gesorgt hatte. Um die Sigille an die Glastür zeichnen zu können, hatte er in ein Brotmesser auf der Kücheninsel gefasst und sich eine stark blutende Wunde zugezogen; außerdem hatte der Kampf seine Spuren im Raum hinterlassen. Dean hatte Cas‘ Handfläche notdürftig versorgt, nachdem er zurück gewesen war. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn da Cas ihr die Nachricht von Tanyas Fieber hinterlassen hatte, war Nora schon bald darauf zurückgekehrt.

 

Aneinandergepresst stolperten sie nun über die Schwelle in den heruntergekommenen Raum, durch Cas' Gewicht und seine hölzernen Bewegungen beide taumelnd, wie volltrunken.

 

Wenigstens hatte Nora Cas für den folgenden Tag freigegeben. Weil er sich so gut um ihre Tochter gekümmert hatte. Als Dean davon hörte, hatte er ein Schnauben unterdrücken müssen, aber das Naserümpfen über Cas‘ Chefin verging ihm augenblicklich, als er gesehen hatte, wie schwer der Abend seinem besten Freund zugesetzt hatte.

 

Nein, auf keinen Fall würde er ihn heute in einem Schlafsack auf unbeheizten Fliesen in einem Lagerraum schlafen lassen – nicht heute und auch überhaupt niemals wieder! Was Cas jetzt brauchte, war ein Ort, der Sicherheit versprach. Ein Ort, der einem Zuhause gleichkam.

 

_Das Motelzimmer ist das beste, was wir im Moment haben. Wird schon gehen._

 

Es war schwer, sich in einem heruntergekommenen Motelzimmer geborgen zu fühlen. Dean wusste das. Aber er hatte Erfahrung darin, aus heruntergekommenen Absteigen ein Heim auf Zeit zu machen.

Er wusste vor allem, dass _zu Hause_ kein Ort war, an den man zurückkehrte, sondern ein Gefühl, das man hervor kitzeln konnte, wenn es erforderlich war. Sein Leben lang hatte er versucht, Sammy dieses Gefühl zu ermöglichen. Im Impala, auf der Straße. Er hatte es immer und immer wieder versucht und war gescheitert. Der Bunker hatte Hoffnung bedeutet. Das erste Mal, dass etwas ohne Räder das Potential besaß, Jägern ein Zuhause zu werden. Auch hier hatte Dean versagt, nicht bei Sam, aber bei Cas. Darum musste er sich ins Zeug legen. Er konnte dafür sorgen, dass der gefallene Engel nicht noch weiter fiel.

 

„Ich hab‘ dich“, murmelte Dean. Cas reagierte nicht. Mit der Tür schloss Dean den Rest der Welt hinter ihnen aus.

 

Er konnte nicht sagen, was es war, das Cas schweigen ließ, seit er die Beifahrertür des Impalas hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Was dafür sorgte, das seine Augen so ausdruckslos ins Nichts starrten und seine in blutige Papiertücher gewickelte Hand in seinem Schoß zitterte. Die Wunde musste noch besser versorgt werden, aber war an und für sich nicht dramatisch.

 

Vielleicht war es die Schmach, bei der ersten Verabredung seines menschlichen Lebens so in die Irre geführt worden zu sein. Die Hilflosigkeit, einem Menschen, einem noch viel hilfloseren Säugling, nicht so helfen zu können, wie er es gewohnt war. Der Angriff eines Bruders, der ihn für des Lebens unwürdig erklärt hatte. Dass Cas selbst diesen Bruder hatte töten müssen, um sich zu retten.

 

In anderen Zeiten hätte er all das möglicherweise besser verkraftet. Aber wohl kaum an dem Tag, an dem man erfuhr, dass man eigentlich zu sehr litt, um weiter zu leben.

 

Dean ließ erst von Cas ab, als er ihn auf der Bettkante abgesetzt hatte, vergewisserte sich sogar, dass Cas selbstständig sitzen blieb. Eigentlich wirkte der Engel nicht so, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen, nur zittrig war er nach wie vor.

 

_Was brauchst du jetzt, hm? Was machen wir?_

 

Er stellte diese Fragen nicht laut. In ihrem Schweigen lag eine gewisse Notwendigkeit. Cas sah nicht so aus, als wäre ihm in diesem Moment danach, zu reden, und Reden, das war Deans Schwäche. Aber Handeln, das konnte er. Vor allem, wenn es dabei half, dass Cas nicht mehr ganz so leichenblass war, dass er nicht mehr so aussah, als sei etwas in seinem Inneren unwiderruflich zerbrochen, von dem er selbst nicht gewusst hatte, dass er es überhaupt noch besaß.

 

Dean hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, was half. Sicherheit, Wärme, die Notwendigkeit, sich sauber zu fühlen. Essen, Ruhe, Nähe, vielleicht Alkohol, wenn alles nichts nützte. Das alles konnte er für Cas tun und es war nicht schwer.

 

„Na komm, wir kriegen dich ins Bett“, sagte er leise und ohne jeden Hauch von Spott in seinen Worten, ohne zynische Doppeldeutigkeit.

 

Cas reagierte nicht, zumindest nicht direkt. Er ließ den Kopf nur noch etwas mehr hängen, die Augen zu Boden gerichtet, die bebenden Hände im Schoß, halb unter seinem leicht nach vorn geneigten Oberkörper verborgen. Die Blutung an der Handfläche der linken hatte karmesinrote Blüten am Ärmelsaum von Deans Jacke und auf Cas‘ Hosenbein hinterlassen.

 

_Okay_ , dachte Dean, _Schritt eins: Sicher, warm und sauber._

 

Dean zog Cas wortlos die Papiertücher aus der Hand, die er über dem Schnitt zerknüllt hatte. Das Blut direkt über der Wunde war bereits geronnen. Er würde sie versorgen, sobald Cas die erste Stufe von Deans Notfallprogramm durchlaufen hatte. Dean fühlte sich in eine Zeit zurückversetzt, in der Trostspenden zu seinen täglichen Aufgaben gezählt hatte, so wie die Rückbank des Impalas sauber zu halten und seinen viel zu großen Kinderrucksack reisefertig parat zu haben. Bloß, dass er sich dieses Mal nicht in der Rolle des großen Bruders befand, der Ersatz für beide Elternteile spielen musste.

 

Er zögerte nur einen winzigen Augenblick, lang genug, um tief Luft zu holen. Ja, es war seltsam. Aber notwendig.

 

_Und nicht schlimm._

 

So, wie er es vor mehr als zwei Jahrzehnten bei Sammy getan hatte, ging Dean nun vor Cas in die Knie und begann, dessen Schuhe aufzuschnüren. Seine Finger öffneten zielsicher die mehrfach miteinander verknoteten, unbeholfenen Doppelschlaufen. Er streifte feucht-klammen Stoff, als er ihm die nassen, braunen Turnschuhe von den Füßen ziehen wollte, bemerkte, dass Cas' Haut unter den Socken eiskalt war. Cas musste in eine Pfütze am Bordsteinrand getreten sein, bevor er zu Dean ins Auto gestiegen war. Er ließ das für Jahreszeit und Wetter unpassende Schuhwerk unkommentiert, ebenso wie die ungeschickten Versuche des Schuhbindens. Dean hielt den Blick auf seine Hände gesenkt, als er Cas' rechten Fuß in beide Hände nahm und ihn kräftig zu kneten begann, um die Durchblutung anzuregen.

 

Über sich hörte er atemlose Überraschung in Form eines kehligen Lautes. Offenbar war Cas aus seiner trüben Gedankenflut aufgetaucht und leistete Dean nun in der Realität Gesellschaft.

 

„Dean ...? Wast tust du denn da?“

 

Er konnte den Blick in seinem Nacken beinahe fühlen, als er sich auch Cas' anderen Fuß vornahm. Er war alles andere als behutsam oder gar liebevoll, aber erstaunlicherweise hörte er von der Bettkante aus ein leises, fast wohliges Seufzen. Dean konnte spüren, wie sich die verkrampfte Muskulatur in Cas' Waden ein wenig lockerte. Dass Cas diese Art der Behandlung zuließ, sorgte dafür, dass auch etwas von Deans eigener Anspannung von ihm abfiel. Seine Berührungen wurden etwas sanfter.

 

_Es ist okay. Alles ist okay._

 

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, wie die Gestalt über ihm in sich zusammensackte.

„Die Eisklumpen auftauen“, sagte Dean schließlich bloß und rappelte sich auf, als er sich sicher war, dass Cas nun mitmachte, wieder bei ihm war.

 

Tatsächlich sah er Dean offen von unten herauf an. Die Spuren des Abends hafteten noch an seinen Zügen: Der Schock in Form einer unnatürliche Blässe. Nervosität auf trockenen, aufgesprungenen Lippen, auf denen er zu oft herumgekaut hatte. In seinem Blick lag jedoch etwas völlig anderes. Wachsamkeit. Wärme. Zuneigung?

 

_Warum guckst du mich so an, was soll ich damit anfangen?_

 

Sein Herz wusste gut, was es mit diesem Blick anzufangen hatte. Dean wandte den Blick ab, als er fühlte, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen kroch.

 

„Zieh' die Socken aus. Ich komm' gleich.“

  
Er nuschelte noch mehr als sonst. Cas schien keine Probleme damit zu haben, ihn zu verstehen, denn bevor er sich umwandte, sah Dean gerade noch, wie er der Aufforderung Folge leistete.

Dean verschwand im heruntergekommenen Badezimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen von innen dagegen. Noch einmal durchatmen. Na gut, mehrmals.

 

_Es ist richtig. Es ist für Cas. Ich dräng‘ mich ihm nicht auf!_

 

Mehr denn je war ihm, als würde er Grenzen überschreiten, etwas für sich beanspruchen, das nicht für ihn bestimmt war. Teilweise hatte er schon bei ihrer Freundschaft so gedacht, dass er Cas auf _diese_ Art nicht in seiner Nähe oder seinem Leben verdiente. War es nicht erst recht anmaßend, dass seine Gedanken bereits jetzt die Sicherheit dessen verließen, was sie gerade erst wieder ins Lot gebracht hatten? Wie konnte er es wagen, die frisch gerettete Freundschaft zu gefährden, weil sie seinem dummen Herzen offenbar nicht ausreichte?

 

Die Stimme in seinen Gedanken, die ganz allein Dean gehört hatte, seit Cas gesagt hatte, seine Seele bedeute ihm etwas, veränderte sich ein klein wenig, nahm wieder einen gewissen drohenden Ton an.

 

_Es ist nichts, was_ du _willst. Du machst das alles, weil Cas das jetzt braucht. Das ist der einzige Grund. Es ist okay – deshalb._

 

Er zog den Vorhang der Dusche ein Stück zurück, drehte das heiße Wasser voll auf und wartete.

Die Nähe, die Behutsamkeit, die er Cas noch nie zuvor in diesem Maße entgegengebracht hatte; das alles blieb seltsam, beängstigend. Am meisten, weil er ahnte, dass es ihm eigentlich gefallen würde, wenn er es nur zuließe. Die Stimme in seinen Gedanken verbat es.

 

_Es geht nicht um dich! Tu endlich mal das, weshalb du hier bist! Kümmer dich um Cas._

 

Dean kehrte zurück in den Beschützermodus, sperrte den Berserker, der normalerweise auch dazu gehörte, vollkommen aus. Ließ sich gänzlich in die Aufgabe fallen, zu umsorgen.

 

Als er wieder zurückkam, standen Cas' Turnschuhe, die Dean achtlos auf dem schäbigen Läufer vor dem Bett hatte liegen lassen, ordentlich am Fußende, die nassen Socken penibel daneben gefaltet.  
Er hielt ein Kopfschütteln zurück und sah den Engel in einer gänzlich Castiel untypischen Haltung mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Bett hocken. Sein Oberkörper steckte immer noch in Deans Jacke, die er mit beiden Händen fest um sich geschlungen hielt. Es sah ein wenig so aus, als würde er sie umarmen.

 

_Oder die Jacke ihn._

 

Das Lächeln, das in seine Mundwinkel kroch, ließ er zu. Cas wirkte gleichermaßen verloren und hoffnungsvoll, wie er auf dem Bett hockte und auf Dean wartete. Der Anblick war ein Grund, zu lächeln. Ein Grund für so vieles mehr.

 

_Es ist richtig. Du kannst das._

 

Wenn er sich nur an die eigenen Regeln hielt. Immer noch lächelnd ging er zum Bett herüber. Der Beschützermodus erlaubte ihm, Cas' Handgelenk zu greifen; vorsichtig, diesmal und, im Vergleich zu der hastigen Knetkur, beinahe zärtlich. Der Beschützermodus erlaubte Augenkontakt, ein festes Erwidern des fragenden Blickes, als er Cas sanft, aber bestimmt auf die Beine zog, ihm die Jacke von den Schultern nahm und sie achtlos über die Stuhllehne neben dem Bett warf.

Der Beschützermodus erlaubte, dass er Cas berührte, ihm den Arm um die Schultern legte, ihn Richtung Bad schob, die andere Hand Nähe suchend an Cas' Arm gedrückt. Es tat gut, ihn unter seinen Händen zu spüren. Cas fühlte sich immer noch lebendig an. Nicht mehr ganz so verkrampft, nach wie vor wunderbar präsent. Erneut sehr nah.

 

Die unausgesprochenen Fragen verschwanden nicht aus Cas' Augen, doch in seinem Blick lag noch mehr. Er sah Dean von der Seite an, mit einem Ausdruck, der schwer an seinem Inneren zog. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen war es kein Schmerz, kein Brennen, kein Reißen.

 

_Es geht ihm schon besser. Vielleicht machst du ausnahmsweise mal was richtig._

 

Es fühlte sich an, als würde Cas Dean mit sich ziehen, während er Cas schob. Als steuerten sie gemeinsam in dieselbe Richtung, in ungeahnter Einvernehmlichkeit, ohne das Ziel zu kennen, nicht auf den Weg achtend. Wichtig war nur, dass sie ihn zusammen bestritten. Das, was Dean in Cas' glühendem Blick zu erkennen glaubte – war es mehr von dieser unerklärlichen Zuneigung, die der Engel absurderweise für ihn übrig zu haben schien?

 

Der Beschützermodus ließ kein Grübeln über diese Frage zu, wohl aber, dass Cas sich für die wenigen Schritte an Dean lehnte, sich in dessen halbe Umarmung hinein schmiegte. Er ließ zu, dass _Dean_ es zuließ. Er ließ zu, dass es sich richtig anfühlte. Es war so gänzlich anders im Vergleich dazu, wie Cas auf dem Weg vom Auto zum Zimmer an ihm gehangen hatte.

 

_Es ist nicht für mich. Für Cas!_ , ermahnte er sich immer wieder.

 

_Vergiss die Nähe und denk bloß nicht mal dran, dich gut zu fühlen!_

 

Der Beschützermodus forderte, dass Dean Cas vor der Badtür losließ. Er bückte sich zu seinem Seesack hinunter, förderte ein großes, sauberes Badetuch und sein Duschgel daraus zutage. Beides drückte er Cas in die Hand.

 

„Wasser ist heiß. Geh' duschen. Ich leg' dir was Sauberes zum Anziehen raus und besorg' uns was zu Essen.“

 

Cas nickte, nun selber lächelnd, auch wenn die Wachsamkeit hinter seiner Wärme nicht gänzlich verschwunden war. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und Dean war mit sich selbst allein.

 

Erst jetzt wurde Dean bewusst, wie schnell sein Herz schon wieder schlug. Erst jetzt gestattete der Beschützermodus den ein oder anderen flüchtigen Gedanken über Cas' Nähe, über die ungeahnte, heilsame Wärme in seinem Brustkorb, für die diese Nähe verantwortlich war.

Er erlaubte nicht, dass er sich diesem Gefühl hingab. Es war unangebracht, egoistisch, inakzeptabel, nichts, was er verdient hatte. Aber es war so präsent, wie Cas gerade eben noch in seinem Arm.

 

Dean riss sich zusammen. Er drehte den Heizkörper auf die höchste Stufe, legte die nassen Socken zum Trocknen darauf, ganz an den Rand, damit noch genügend Platz für anderes blieb. Er schlug das Bett auf, schüttelte Decken und Kissen zurecht, bis er mit dem Anblick zufrieden war. Die Ausstattung war schlecht, aber er würde so viel Komfort aus ihr hervor kitzeln, wie nur irgend möglich.

 

_Schritt eins: Sicher, warm und sauber._ In Gedanken wiederholte er es wie ein Mantra.

 

Dean verließ das Motelzimmer, beeilte sich, den zweiten Seesack aus dem Impala zu holen, den er für Cas gepackt hatte und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Im Kofferraum fand er über dem Geheimversteck mit dem Waffenarsenal noch eine alte Wolldecke, die sauber aussah. Prüfend schnupperte er an dem verwaschenen, aber weichen grauen Stoff, der, genau wie der Impala, ein bisschen nach Benzin und Schießpulver roch, nach Rauch und vielleicht auch ein klein wenig nach Whiskey. Aber es war immerhin ein vertrauter Geruch und bis Cas richtig warm war, würde es schon gehen, fand er. Er faltete sich die Decke über die freie Schulter, dann angelte er sich eine der Einkaufstüten und den Plastikbeutel aus der Drogerie. Er schloss die Klappe und ging um den Wagen herum zurück zum Motel.

 

Als er seine Ausbeute zurück ins Zimmer trug, wartete Cas schon auf ihn. Der Engel stand etwas verloren mitten im Raum, Deans Badelaken um die Hüften geschlungen, die Hände frierend unter die Achseln geklemmt. Abgesehen davon war er nackt. Seine Haut dampfte von der heißen Dusche, Wasserdampf drang durch den Spalt der Badezimmertür, wirbelte ins kühlere Zimmer. Cas zitterte am ganzen Körper. Dean konnte die Gänsehaut auf drei Meter Entfernung ausmachen. Er beeilte sich, die Eingangstür hinter sich zu schließen, um nicht noch mehr kalte Abendluft herein zu lassen. Und um den Blick abwenden zu können, wenigstens für einen winzigen Moment. _Damit_ hatte er nicht gerechnet. Wie dumm von ihm.

 

_Wehe, du starrst ihn an! Untersteh dich!_

 

Dean schluckte, fasste sich ein Herz, drehte sich wieder zu Cas. Und Dean konnte nicht verhindern, dass er _sah_ , dass er den Anblick von Cas in sich aufsog, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal deutlich erkennen. In vielerlei Hinsicht war es so. Cas hatte ihm noch nie so verletzlich gegenüber gestanden. Verwundbar, sich bereitwillig in seine Hände begebend, um Hilfe anzunehmen. Ja, Dean sah.

 

Cas war nicht zu dünn, nicht einmal dünn an und für sich; er war vielmehr sehnig, auch wenn man erkennen konnte, dass er in kurzer Zeit an Gewicht verloren hatte. Seine ganze Statur war ein Wechselspiel aus _weich_ und _kantig,_ aus _Licht_ und _Schatten_. Das dunkle Haar hing ihm nass und wirr in die Stirn, tropfte feucht auf sanft gebräunte Schultern, ließ Perlen an seinem Schlüsselbein entlang rinnen.

 

_Cas' Schlüsselbein._

 

Ein Bild, ein Gedanke vom Morgen, flackerte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, etwas von Tattoos und Hexenbeuteln, mit denen er Cas hatte schmücken wollen. Das Bild in seinem Kopf hatte ihn so nervös werden lassen.

Die Realität war besser. Und grausamer. Sie verspottete ihn, indem sie ihn Dinge denken, _fühlen_ ließ, die nicht für ihn bestimmt waren.

 

_Es ist eine Hülle. Hör auf zu glotzen!_

 

Aber es war so viel mehr als das. Alles war immer irgendwie _mehr_ , wenn es um Cas ging. Deans Blick kroch quälend tiefer, in einer Art ungehindertem Zwang, dem er sich nicht erwehren konnte. Über Cas' Rippen prangte tatsächlich eine henochische Tättowierung. Er machte die scharfe Kurve eines Beckenknochens über dem verrutschten Saum des Handtuchs aus. Den Pfad eines dunklen Schattens direkt unter dem Nabel.

 

_Halt! Stop!_

 

Dean war kurz davor, in Panik auszubrechen. Seine Augen schossen verzweifelt nach oben, fanden die von Cas', die ihn fragend, geduldig musterten. Sie waren so unbegreiflich blau und schafften es auf unerklärliche Weise, sein rasendes Inneres etwas zu erden. Cas' volle, aufgesprungene Lippen, die plötzlich näher in Deans Blickfeld gerieten, waren ebenfalls blau.

 

_Shit! Er friert sich den Arsch ab und du stehst da und glotzt!_

 

Der Beschützermodus übernahm das Kommando, ließ Dean die Taschen abstellen und den Seesack öffnen.

 

_Sicher, warm, sauber!_

 

Er fischte einige Kleidungsstücke heraus und ging damit und der Decke zur Heizung, um sie darauf auszubreiten. Aus seiner eigenen Reisetasche holte er ein weiteres Handtuch hervor, mit dem er sich Cas näherte.   
Der Beschützermodus hatte keinerlei Einfluss auf seinen hämmernden Puls. Der Beschützermodus forderte Dean dazu auf, das Handtuch behutsam um Cas zu schlingen und ihm die Haare trocken zu rubbeln. Strähnenweise rieb er das dichte Haar, bei jeder Bewegung darauf achtend, dass nichts ziepte, nichts riss, bis es aufgeplustert und fast trocken von Cas' Kopf abstand. Bei alldem ruhte Cas‘ vertrauensvoller, ruhiger Blick auf seinem Gesicht. Er wirkte noch immer erschöpft, ein wenig erschlagen. Aber das Leben war eindeutig in ihn zurückgekehrt.

 

_Du hast was richtig gemacht!_

 

Der Gedanke klang beinahe wohlwollend. Die Situation, der Anblick, die Nähe, das alles war so surreal, dass Dean ein leises, fast tonloses Lachen entwich. Er ließ das Handtuch aus Cas' Haaren bis auf seine Schultern gleiten und tupfte die glitzernden, feuchten Perlen auf seiner Haut fort.

Cas legte den Kopf schief, eine anbetungswürdige fragende Geste, sein Markenzeichen, etwas, das so typisch für ihn war. Das Ziehen in Deans Innerem, das angenehme, nicht die Schmerzen, wurde stärker. Es zog hinter seinem Nabel, in seinem Magen, hinter seinem Brustbein, selbst in seinen Armen. Alles in ihm zog, drängte ihn, forderte, _flehte_ , er möge sich dem Gefühl hingeben, die Zentimeter zwischen sich und Cas überwinden. Das Sehnen war stärker als jeder Protest in ihm; es war stark genug, um ungehindert zu bestehen, sich nicht vom Beschützermodus verdrängen zu lassen.

 

Und auf einmal dämmerte Dean, welcher Teil von ‚Familie‘ Cas seit geraumer Zeit für ihn war. Oder was er wollte, was Cas für ihn war. Die Erkenntnis kam in Form eines Gefühls und das Gefühl war gut.  
Aber auch voller Wehmut. Er wollte Cas nicht als Kumpel, nicht als Bruder, nicht als Freund, der kam und ging, wie es ihm passte. Und Dean, Dean wollte nur ein einziges Mal schwach sein, einmal egoistisch, einmal rebellieren, einmal nicht Johns Dean sein, nicht Sams. Nicht der Jäger Dean, nicht Erbe der Männer der Schriften, nicht Michaels wahre Hülle, nicht der rechtschaffene Mann, nicht der Frauenheld, nicht Dean aus der Hölle, nicht Dean aus Chucks Prophezeiungen – nein. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wollte er _Deans_ Dean sein. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wollte er, dass Cas zu diesem Dean gehörte. Dass sie Partner waren. Gleichgestellt, auf Augenhöhe in ihrer Beziehung, füreinander da, sich einander hingebend. Er wollte, dass Cas diesen Dean, den echten, den _Nur-Dean_ sah, ihn annahm und ihn akzeptierte, betete verzweifelt, dass es dieser Dean war, den Cas wollte.

 

Hatte Cas das vielleicht bereits getan, wenn er so von seiner Seele sprechen konnte?

 

_Deine Seele muss abscheulich sein, Junge._

 

_Alastair?_

 

„Geht es dir gut, Dean?“

 

Die rauchige Stimme traf ihn, ebenso wie ein warmer Atemzug, der ihm sanft über Kinn und Lippen strich. Cas war wirklich verdammt nah. Dean roch sein eigenes Duschgel, aber die Wirkung auf Cas' Haut und in seinen Haaren war eine gänzlich andere. Er roch erdig und süß und dunkel und leicht. Wie Heide im Regen, Dünen an einem lauen Sommerabend, Holz, das in der Sonne trocknete. Frischer Wind, der durch die Äste des Baumes an Bobbys Hütte am See fuhr. Vertraut. Geborgen. Wild. Frei.

 

Der Beschützermodus hatte keine Chance. Er war kein Teil des Deans, der er sein wollte. Der Beschützermodus hieß, zu funktionieren, nicht zu denken, er bedeutete Selbstaufgabe, Zweifel, Schuld. Der Beschützermodus handelte nicht aus Liebe.

 

„Weiß nicht, Cas“, krächzte Dean.

 

Und plötzlich fiel Dean auf, dass Cas schon immer so gerochen hatte. Dass er in seiner menschlichen Hülle schon immer so ausgesehen hatte. Dass Cas ihm schon immer so nahe gewesen war. Cas wirkte nach seiner Antwort, der ersten ehrlichen Antwort auf die Frage nach seinen Gefühlen, nahezu alarmiert.

 

_Er macht sich Sorgen. Wieso macht er sich Sorgen?_

Dean setzte an, auszusprechen, was er gedacht hatte. Zu fragen. Er hatte es wirklich vor. Vielleicht hätte er es sogar gekonnt. Nur hob Cas in diesem Moment die Arme und legte sie um Dean, als sei es die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt. Cas tat, was Dean nicht geschafft hatte. Er zog ihn zu sich heran, bezwang das letzte Stück der Distanz zwischen ihnen, bettete Deans Kopf mit fast schon schmerzlicher Menschlichkeit auf seiner nackten Schulter und hielt ihn wortlos im Arm.

Und Dean sagte nichts. Dean fühlte nichts. Es war ein gutes Nichts, ein erfülltes. Es ließ keinen Raum für Schmerz oder Zweifel.

 

Dean war einfach nur Dean und spürte, wie kühle Fingerspitzen behutsam seinen Nacken streichelten.

 

 

*

 

 

Es hätte seltsam werden können, dessen war Dean sich voll und ganz bewusst. Aber das wurde es nicht. Dean hatte Cas mit den auf der Heizung angewärmten Sachen zurück ins Bad geschickt, während er selbst einige Dosen Suppe und ein Paket Sandwich-Scheiben aus den Einkäufen kramte und die Suppe mithilfe der elektrischen Herdplatte des Motelzimmers erhitzte.

Nachdem Cas in Stricksocken (ein Geschenk von Jody Mills), einer Jogginghose und einem alten AC/DC-Shirt von Dean zurück ins Zimmer gekommen war, hatte Dean ihn in die ebenfalls vorgewärmte Wolldecke gewickelt, ihm Gullaschsuppe und trockene Sandwich-Scheiben gebracht und ihn anschließend ins Bett verfrachtet. Es war keine Mahlzeit, auf die Dean stolz war, nicht, seitdem er im Schutz der Bunkerkücher seine heimliche Leidenschaft fürs Kochen wiederentdeckt hatte, aber sie erfüllte ihren Zweck. Während Cas unbeholfen mit einer Hand sättigende Wärme in sich hinein schaufelte, desinfizierte und verband Dean die andere sorgsam mit einem Teil des Inhaltes aus der Drogerie-Tüte.

Der Beschützermodus meldete sich den ganzen Abend über nicht mehr; nicht einmal, als er den in die Wolldecke gemummelten Cas auch noch mit der Bettdecke zudeckte und sich mit der Fernbedienung neben ihn aufs Bett schwang. _Auf_ die Bettdecke und in _angemessenem_ , aber nicht übertriebenem Abstand.

 

_Es hätte seltsam werden können._

 

Stattdessen war es friedlich. Auf dem kleinen altersschwachen Röhrenfernseher mit dem nervtötenden Flimmern am unteren Rand fanden sie einen Sender, der die ganze Nacht über Sylvester Stallone Filme übertrug und Dean versank dankbar in den minutenlangen Szenen voller Geballer, Explosionen und Gebrüll der _Expendables_.   
Und in Cas' Nähe.

 

_Essen, Ruhe, Nähe._

 

Auf den Alkohol konnte er überraschenderweise an diesem Abend gut verzichten. Dean spürte Cas' Anwesenheit neben sich mit jeder Pore, mit jeder Faser seines Seins, so dass er im Verlauf des Films ein paar Mal zu ihm herüber sehen musste, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie sich nicht tatsächlich _berührten_ , sondern seine Nähe sich auch ohne direkten Kontakt absolut elektrisierend anfühlte. Wider Erwarten war es nicht unangenehm.

 

Hätte er dieses Knistern in einer Bar mit einer Frau erlebt, wäre er schnell ungeduldig geworden, hätte nicht lange standhalten können, hätte einfach mit seinem rauen Charme dafür gesorgt, dass er bekam, wonach es ihm verlangte. Bloß: Er hatte noch nie vergleichbare Gefühle für jemand anderen gehabt. Mit Cas war _alles_ anders. Cas war – _Cas_. Und erschreckenderweise war Dean vielleicht zum ersten Mal überhaupt wirklich einfach _nur Dean_. Die ganze Nacht über fühlte er sich wie ein Teenager. Jung, unerfahren, sorglos. Die Art von Teenager, die er nie gewesen war.

 

Er konnte nicht sagen, wie es Cas neben ihm erging. Er wusste nur, dass Cas jeden seiner Blicke erwiderte und eine so tiefe, volle Wärme in ihnen lag, dass ihm mit jedem Mal ein wenig schwummriger zumute wurde.

Teil eins der Filmreihe endete und während Dean sich dabei ertappte, dass er zu den Klängen von _The Boys are back in Town_ im Abspann leise mitsummte, hörte er Cas neben sich herzhaft gähnen.

 

„Schlafenszeit für kleine Engel“, sagte Dean trocken, aber mit einem Lächeln, als er sich ein wenig zu Cas herüber lehnte und ihn ansah.

 

„Ich bin nicht klein, Dean“, antwortete Cas mit solcher Ernsthaftigkeit, dass Dean vor sich hin gluckste.

 

„Für einen Engel liege ich genau im Durchschnitt.“

 

„Mhm, Chrysler Building.“

 

Dean erlaubte sich ein wissendes Grinsen und fing sich dafür einen unergründlichen Blick ein.

„Was auch immer, ich wollte eigentlich wissen, ob du müde bist, Cas!“

 

„Oh ja, das bin ich. Und wie!“

 

„Trifft sich gut, ich auch.“

 

Cas machte sich schläfrig daran, sich aus seinen Decken zu schälen und wirkte dabei äußerst widerwillig, die Wärme des Nests auf dem Bett zu verlassen. Bis er so weit war, hatte Dean bereits den Fernseher ausgeschaltet, war zum Bad getapst und mit der Zahnbürste im Mund wieder zurückgelaufen.

 

„Brauchst du eine?“, fragte er zwischen Borsten und Zahnpasta hindurch, auf seine eigene Zahnbürste deutend.

 

„Ist noch eine in deiner Tasche.“

 

Cas sah zu dem Seesack am Boden, aus dem Dean ihm die Kleidung gegeben hatte, die er nun am Körper trug. Dean merkte, dass es bei der Erwähnung von ‚deiner Tasche‘ in Cas' Kopf zu arbeiten begann.

 

„Meine Zahnbürste liegt noch im Lagerraum an der Arbeit“, sagte Cas und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich brauche also tatsächlich eine neue. Wie umsichtig von dir, Dean.“

 

Dean zuckte die Achseln und trat den Rückzug ins Bad an, um den Schaum in seinem Mund loszuwerden. Im Spiegel sah er, wie Cas, beinahe ein wenig schüchtern, hinter ihm auftauchte. In der Faust hielt er die noch eingeschweißte Zahnbürste.

 

„Die hier kann ich benutzen, richtig?“, fragte er und suchte Deans Augen im Spiegelbild.

 

Dean wischte sich mit seinem Handtuch das Gesicht trocken und erwiderte den Blick.

 

„Ist deine, Cas“, brummte er, „Hab' die für dich eingepackt.“

 

Die Reaktion darauf war das übliche Kopfneigen und ein kleines Lächeln. Dean verbarg das Gesicht einmal mehr im Handtuch, um die eigene Verlegenheit nicht vor sich sehen zu müssen.

 

_Lächerlich, dass ich so ... so ...weich werde, wegen ihm!_

 

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Rücken, unendlich sanft, aber nachdrücklich, eine Berührung, deren Natur ihn eher zusammenfahren ließ, als die Überraschung über den Körperkontakt an sich.

 

„Danke, Dean.“

 

Die Stimme, die Berührung waren genau das, was er brauchte, um nicht den Kopf zu verlieren, um nicht mit Flucht zu reagieren.

 

_Wie macht Cas das?_

 

„S‘schonokay“, nuschelte er zurück, beschämt darüber, wie intensiv er auf diesen harmlosen Kontakt reagierte und vor allem darüber, wie er überhaupt in die Verlegenheit gekommen war, Cas eine Zahnbürste aus Lebanon mitbringen zu müssen. Aber sie hatten vereinbart, das Thema für den Rest der Nacht ruhen zu lassen. Dean musste sich eingestehen, dass sein Kopf dankbar über diese Pause war. Er hatte ihn sich seit Tagen genug zerbrochen. Cas machte es ihm so merkwürdig leicht. Vor allem ermöglichte er es Dean, seine Nachsicht auch wahrhaftig anzunehmen.

 

_Er wirkt nicht so, als gäb‘s da irgendein Problem zwischen uns …_

 

Deans Telefon klingelte. Es klang wie ein Misslaut in der friedlichen Stille ihrer Zweisamkeit.

Cas nahm die Hand nicht fort, hielt sie beharrlich an seinen Körper gelegt, was dazu führte, dass er ihm vom Rücken bis über den Bauch streichelte, als Dean sich um sich selbst drehte, Richtung Cas und Tür.

 

„Ehm“, brachte Dean zustande, und musste feststellen, dass eine prickelnde Gänsehaut mit einem Mal seinen ganzen Körper überzog.

 

„Ich sollte vermutlich dran gehen. Könnt' wichtig sein, um die Uhrzeit ...“

 

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, aber Cas nickte zustimmend und nahm die Hand weg. Dean bekam noch mit, dass er seine neue Zahnbürste auszupacken begann, bevor er zurück ins Zimmer sprintete, um nach seinem Handy zu suchen.

Er fand es in seiner Jacke, die immer noch unordentlich über der Stuhllehne hing, nachdem er sie Cas ausgezogen hatte.

 

„Sam? Ja? Bin da!“, sagte er ein wenig atemlos, nachdem er den Anruf angenommen und sich das Handy ans Ohr gedrückt hatte.

 

„Dean! Dir geht es gut! Geht es dir gut? Mann, du wolltest dich _melden_ , was ist los mit dir?“ Erleichterung, Sorge und Verärgerung schwappten mit der Stimme seines kleinen Bruders durchs Telefon.

 

_Ach, Mist._

 

„Ja, Mann, alles gut. Sorry ... Ich hab die Zeit vergessen. Der ... Fall hat länger gedauert“, erklärte er unzusammenhängend, aber mit einem Hauch echten Bedauerns. Er hatte Sam keinen Kummer bereiten wollen. Nicht mehr also sonst schon. Sam holte hörbar Luft. Im Hintergrund sagte jemand undeutlich etwas. Dean erkannte den Sprecher als Kevin.

 

„Ja, ihm geht's gut“, sagte Sam, wobei seine Stimme etwas leiser klang, so als habe er sich kurz vom Telefon abgewandt, um mit Kevin zu reden.

 

„Idiot!“, kam es dann wieder laut und deutlich an Dean zurück.

 

„Miststück“, konterte Dean automatisch.

 

Eine kurze, nicht unangenehme Pause, in der Sam seine Erleichterung und Frustration hinunterschlucken konnte. Dean wusste, dass sein Bruder sich in der vergangenen Woche um ihn gesorgt hatte.

 

_Seit Cas verschwunden ist. Ich war wohl ‘n bisschen daneben, in der Zeit …_

 

„Was war los, wo bist du?“, fragte Sam etwas versöhnlicher.

 

Die Badezimmertür ging auf, bevor Dean antworten konnte, und Cas kam ins Zimmer. ‚Sam‘, formte Dean mit den Lippen und verdrehte gespielt die Augen.

 

„Grüß ihn von mir“, bat Cas und griff nach der Decke aus dem Auto, um sich wieder hinein zu wickeln. „Kevin natürlich auch.“

 

„Dean? Ist das Cas?“

 

„Ja! Warte!“

Dean drückte Cas kurzerhand das Telefon in die unverletzte Hand.

 

„Grüß ihn selbst, Cas! Ich geh‘ duschen.“

 

Er grinste den Engel an, griff nach seiner Tasche und ignorierte die Verwunderung in Cas' Gesicht.

 

_Sam hat ihn auch vermisst und seit ‘ner Woche nichts von ihm gehört,_ dachte Dean, zog die Badezimmertür leise hinter sich zu und begann, sich auszuziehen.

Durch das dünne Holz hörte er, wie Cas auf Sams Fragen antwortete. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass er darüber hinaus nichts von dem Gespräch mitbekam, überlegte er, als er das Wasser aufdrehte und unter den eiskalten Strahl der Dusche stieg. Cas hatte sämtliches Warmwasser aufgebraucht. Aber das war okay. Dean war sich immer noch sicher, dass er am heutigen Abend ausnahmsweise einmal etwas richtig gemacht hatte.

 

_Für die Familie._

Der Beschützermodus, John, Alastair und Sammy schwiegen.

 

 

*

 

Als Dean aus dem Bad kam, frierend, aber sauber, in T-Shirt und Jogginghose, ähnlich wie Cas, saß der Engel erneut auf der Bettkante. Die Wolldecke war locker um seine Schultern geschlungen und Deans Smartphone lag mit schwarzem Display neben Cas auf der Matratze.

 

„Gutes Gespräch?“, fragte Dean – und stoppte auf halbem Weg zum Bett, als er plötzlich begriff, was Cas in den Händen hielt. Es war eine Postkarte, eine, mit einem hässlichen Knick in der Mitte und Eselsohren, eine Postkarte mit dem Motiv einer seltsamen Ente auf der Vorderseite.

 

„Woher– ?“

 

Cas studierte die Karte, ihre beschriebene Seite, als sei sie ein faszinierendes wissenschaftliches Schaustück, an dem ihm besonders viel läge.

 

„Sie lag auf dem Boden. Sie muss aus deiner Jacke gefallen sein.“

 

Etwas unsicher stand Dean vor Cas. Der _neue Dean_ , der, von dem er sich mit jeder Faser wünschte, es sei der _echte_ , war noch da. Nein, eigentlich war dieser Dean gar nicht neu; es hatte ihn schon immer gegeben, irgendwo. Bisher hatte er nie die Überhand nehmen dürfen. Er war unerfahren.

 

„Die war für Kevin“, versuchte er zu erklären.

 

Unerfahren und viel zu verletzlich.

 

„Auf der Karte steht mein Name“, stellte Cas fest und sah zu Dean auf. In seinem Blick lag keine Spur von Urteil, vielmehr so etwas wie Überraschung.

 

„Wann hast du das geschrieben?“

 

„Gestern Nacht“, sagte Dean. Seine Stimme fühlte sich rau und sperrig an, als hätte er sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht benutzt. „Im Auto, nachdem ich sie gekauft hab‘.“

 

Cas' Finger strichen behutsam über die beiden Zeilen auf der Karte, die durchgestrichen waren. Dean musste nicht hinsehen, um sich daran zu erinnern, welche Worte er hatte loswerden wollen und sie doch nicht gänzlich hatte hervorbringen können.

 

„ _Cas, du verdammter Schweinehund._

_Ich bin 900 Meilen gefahren, um dich zurück nach Hause zu holen._

~~_Ich kann nicht_ ~~

_~~Du kannst nicht zurück in den B~~ ~~unker~~  
...“_

 

Cas musterte Deans Gekrakel mit so viel Nachdruck, als würde es mehr Sinn für ihn ergeben, wenn er es nur lange genug anstarrte.

 

„Der Grund, warum du gesagt hast, dass ich ... dass ich ...“, begann er zaghaft und so leise, dass Dean im ersten Moment nicht sicher war, ob er sich die Worte eingebildet hatte.

 

Cas holte zitternd Luft. Dean bekam im Angesicht dieser Unsicherheit mit einem Mal eine grobe Vorstellung davon, was vermutlich in Cas vorging. Er war nicht der einzige, der dabei war, sich kopfüber in unbekannte Gefilde zu stürzen. Er war nicht der einzige, der sich sorgte und darum kämpfte, die Kontrolle über etwas zu wahren, das er eigentlich längst verloren hatte. Vor allem war er nicht der einzige, der eine Heidenangst vor all dem Fremden und Neuem in seinem Leben hatte und sich nicht traute, das zuzugeben, weil es einen so _schwach_ wirken ließ. Und nutzlos.

 

„Der Grund, warum ich nicht bleiben durfte, war nicht, dass ich keine Gnade mehr habe, oder? Du hältst mich nicht für ... für nutzlos?“

 

Da war es. _Nutzlos_.

 

Dean spürte, wie ihm Trauer in Stirn und Schultern kroch, schwer und kühl, wie Regen. Es war ein unwirkliches, aber präsentes Gefühl.

 

Nur, weil Dean sich bei Cas entschuldigt hatte, bedeutete das nicht, dass Cas keine Ängste hatte. Nur, weil Cas ihm verziehen hatte, hieß das nicht, dass der Engel ihn von nun an automatisch verstand.

 

Dean schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

 

Die Trauer war sehr rein, ungetrübt, nicht, wie normalerweise, durchzogen von einem Wirrwarr unterschiedlicher Empfindungen, die er nicht zuordnen, nicht greifen konnte. Es musste daran liegen, dass nichts und niemand ihn daran hinderte, dass er sie fühlte. Die Trauer drückte auf seine Lider.

 

„Du wolltest heute nicht mehr über das ganze Zeug reden“, schaffte Dean einzuwenden, ein halbherziger Protest. Cas ignorierte ihn.

 

Es war ihm unbegreiflich, warum er sich ausgerechnet _jetzt,_ diesen Moment, ausgesucht hatte, um über das Thema zu sprechen. Nach allem, was am Tage vorgefallen war. Nachdem die Welt am Abend plötzlich auf das hässliche Motelzimmer zusammengeschrumpft war und seit ein paar Stunden wundersamerweise nur noch aus ihnen beiden bestand. Sich für zwei Stunden beinahe _heil_ angefühlt hatte, _vollständig_. Gut und richtig so, wie sie war.

 

„Du ... du hattest deine Gründe, Dean?“, fragte Cas ein klein wenig fester, aber immer noch _so_ leise.

 

Er nickte ergeben. Alles in ihm sträubte sich gegen die Unterhaltung, aber der Engel ließ nicht locker. Mit dem Gespräch ließ Cas automatisch die wirkliche Welt in den kleinen Raum, riss die schützenden Mauern um sie herum ein, nahm dem Zimmer das Gefühl von ‚Zuhause auf Zeit‘, das Dean mühsam für sie aufzubauen versucht hatte. Nur für eine Nacht.

 

Dean musste wieder Dean werden. Zu einem der vielen anderen auswechselbaren Deans, die alle ihre Lasten trugen; weitaus schwerer, als flüchtige Sehnsüchte nach dem Moment, den er nun aufgeben sollte.

„Hast du einen Deal gemacht?“, fragte Cas und seine Stimme klang plötzlich eine Spur schärfer. Und näher, viel näher.

 

_Oh, Fuck._

 

Wie durch einen Schleier hindurch sah er, dass Cas aufgestanden war und direkt vor ihm stand, weniger als eine Armeslänge entfernt.

 

„Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun! Es ist _kein_ Deal. Nicht so, wie du denkst!“

 

_Scheiße!_

 

Jetzt hatte er zu viel verraten, das hatte er nicht sagen wollen. Nicht nur nicht sagen – er hatte es Cas förmlich ins Gesicht geschrien, als eine ungeahnte Panik von ihm Besitz ergriff, die die Trauer für den Moment beiseite schob. Cas blinzelte über diesen Ausbruch nicht einmal. Stattdessen betrachtete er Dean eine Zeit lang einfach nur. Er wirkte nach wie vor niedergeschlagen, aber nicht ängstlich, zumindest nicht, weil Dean herumschrie.

 

„In Ordnung. Ich glaube dir.“

 

Vermutlich stimmte das auch, aber es zu hören, tat seltsam weh. Die Worte waren ein Zeichen dafür, dass vielleicht doch immer noch einiges an Vertrauen fehlte. Einander Glauben zu schenken, war keine Selbstverständlichkeit mehr.

Und Cas schien es genau so zu ergehen, denn er sagte: „Es war auch nicht, weil … du mir nicht genug vertraust, um mich in deiner Nähe zu wollen?“

  
Die Härte war aus Cas‘ Stimme verschwunden, stattdessen klang er wieder unsicher, vorsichtig.

 

„Nein“, murmelte Dean.

 

„Liegt es an mir, dass du es nicht sagen kannst?“

 

Kopfschütteln.

 

„Aber du kannst es mir nicht sagen.“

  
Es war eine Feststellung. Trotzdem nickte Dean.

 

_Ich wünschte, ich könnte. Ich wollte nie, dass du gehst._

 

Mit einem Mal war da eine nasse Spur auf seiner linken Wange. Sie fühlte sich so unwirklich an wie die Traurigkeit selbst, so dass er einen Moment brauchte, um zu begreifen, dass er _möglicherweise_ weinte. Er hob den Arm, wischte die Träne ärgerlich mit dem Handrücken fort.

 

Cas betrachtete sein Gesicht mit einer Art bekümmerter Faszination. So, als habe er in diesem Moment etwas Neues über Dean gelernt, etwas, das er als große Bereicherung empfand, aber das auch einen gewissen Kummer mit sich brachte. Dean ging auf, dass Cas ihn noch nie weinen gesehen hatte. In den unvorstellbar schlimmsten Zuständen, ja. Im Schlaf, im Vollrausch, verkatert, ohnmächtig, blutend, schmutzig, nackt, im Fegefeuer, in der Hölle, als Täter, als Opfer. Aber noch nie so.

 

Eine Weile standen sie einander stumm gegenüber, musterten sich. Anspannung lag in der Luft, eine gänzlich andere Art von Elektrizität als noch im Laufe des Abends. Dean fragte sich, was Cas in ihm zu erkennen glaubte. Allmählich begann die Situation ungemütlich zu werden, doch zu seiner Überraschung war es Cas, der zuerst das Schweigen brach.

 

„Was hast du jetzt vor, Dean?“

 

Er musste nicht lange überlegen, um zu antworten: „Ich nehm‘ dich morgen früh mit zurück nach Lebanon.“

 

„Und dann?“

 

_Verdammt._

 

Das war genau der Punkt.

 

_Was dann?_

 

„Dann … Das sehen wir, wenn wir da sind!“, sagte er laut, wie um besonders überzeugend und selbstsicher zu klingen. Dass er dabei ganz gewaltig versagte, wusste er selbst. Auch Cas schien seine Unsicherheit herauszuhören, denn er sah ihn noch eine Spur durchdringender an.

 

„Dean.“

 

„Erstmal kommst du mit zurück und zu Hause sehen wir weiter, hab‘ ich gesagt!“

 

Mehr Nachdruck. Das half immer. Meistens.

 

„Dean.“

 

Manchmal.

 

„Du bleibst auf keinen Fall hier. Und ich lass‘ dich auch nicht wieder sonst wohin verschwinden!“

 

„ _Dean_!“, rief Cas, sein Blick fast flehend.

 

„ _Was denn?_ “

 

„Ich – ich möchte auf keinen Fall eine Last sein, aber … Ich kann nicht mehr bei euch wohnen, oder?“

 

„Natürlich kannst du bei uns –“

  
Die Antwort war schneller aus ihm herausgeplatzt, als er nachdenken konnte.

 

_Sammy._

 

_Ezekiel._

 

_Sammy!_

 

„Nein. Nicht jetzt. Tut mir leid, Cas. Vielleicht … vielleicht bald wieder. Und wir … wir feiern Thanksgiving zusammen, ja?“

Cas sah nicht verletzt aus, schien mit dieser Antwort gerechnet zu haben.

 

„Dean?“

 

„… ja?“

 

„Hilfst du mir dabei, eine Wohnung zu finden? Oder irgendeinen Ort, wo ich bleiben kann, bis ich … Ich möchte nicht mehr auf der Straße schlafen. Ich glaube, ich kann das nicht.“

 

Cas so verzweifelt zu sehen, tat weh. Dass er Dean um Hilfe bat, war ein schwacher Trost, aber etwas, worauf sich aufbauen ließ.

 

„Ich helf‘ dir. Klar helf‘ ich dir.“

 

 

*

 

Im Motelzimmer war es dunkel. Die fleckigen Vorhänge ließen gerade genug Licht von der Straßenlaterne vor dem Fenster herein, so dass man grobe Umrisse im Raum erkennen konnte.

Dean fror, gleichzeitig stand ihm vor Anspannung der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Sein rechtes Bein ragte angewinkelt über die Bettkante hinaus, mit dem Fuß stützte er sich auf dem Boden ab. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich schon so auf der Matratze hielt; beschämenderweise hatte der Krampf in seinem Schenkel bereits nach wenigen Minuten in dieser Position eingesetzt.

  
Es war mitten in der Nacht und Cas schlief neben ihm; zumindest ging er davon aus, dass Cas schlief. Das ruhige Atmen sprach dafür.  
Sie teilten sich das einzige Bett und Dean tat alles dafür, um jeden vermeidbaren Körperkontakt zwischen ihnen zu verhindern.

 

Ein Zittern durchlief die malträtierten Muskeln und er wünschte, er hätte sich nicht zum Schlafen in Boxershorts entschieden. Sein rechtes Bein war eiskalt. Die ganze Angelegenheit war schon ungemütlich genug.

Das Zittern wurde stärker, seine Muskeln protestierten. Neben sich spürte er eine Bewegung, konnte das leise Rascheln der Decken und Laken hören, als Cas näher an ihn heran rückte. Wenn Dean noch weiter auswich, würde er fallen. Als er die Option in Erwägung zog, die restliche Nacht auf dem Boden zu verbringen, spürte er den vorsichtigen Griff zweier Hände, eine davon bandagiert, auf der bloßen Haut. Sie zogen an seinem Arm.

 

„Dir ist kalt, du zitterst. Komm richtig unter die Decke“, flüsterte Cas unerwartet nah an seinem Ohr. Er klang hellwach.

  
Überraschend widerstandslos ließ Dean sich von Cas mehr in die Mitte des Bettes ziehen. Die Matratze war dort, wo Cas zuvor allein gelegen hatte, deutlich wärmer und Dean sah zu, dass er sein kaltes Bein unter die Decke bekam. Ausgestreckt im Warmen unter Decken zu liegen, war definitiv eine Verbesserung zur vorherigen Lage. Dagegen ließ sich nicht im Geringsten etwas sagen. Dean lag auf dem Rücken und starrte ins Halbdunkel. Dass er Cas der Länge nach an seiner linken Seite fühlte, war eine andere Hausnummer. Dagegen ließ sich schon _einiges_ sagen.

 

Die Berührung war zurückhaltend, aber vorhanden. Eine Stirn, die sich vorsichtig an seine Schulter lehnte. Fingerspitzen, die nur halb von seinem Unterarm geglitten waren und nun hauchzart, wie eine stumme Frage, darauf und auf seinem Handrücken liegen blieben. Ein angewinkeltes Knie, das seitlich gegen seinen Schenkel stieß, Zehenspitzen, die seine Wade streiften.

 

„Du bist kalt“, stellte Cas im Flüsterton fest. Dean stieß ein zustimmendes Brummen aus.

 

Cas‘ Hände verschwanden von Deans Arm, und er hob die Bettdecke an, um die darunterliegende Wolldecke, in der er eingewickelt gewesen war, auch über Dean auszubreiten. Sein linker Arm griff unter der Wolldecke hindurch, schlang sich mit ihr um Deans Oberkörper – und blieb auf ihm liegen.

 

Cas war noch näher an ihn herangerückt. Sein Kopf ruhte jetzt beinahe auf Deans Schulter, sein Arm lag quer über seiner Brust und hielt die Decke über seinem Körper fest.

 

„Körperwärme ist sehr effektiv, Dean“, murmelte er. Seine Stimme klang noch immer wach, aber mit einem Mal tiefenentspannt, als hätte sich in seinem Inneren etwas gelöst. Dean wusste keine Antwort darauf. Das Herz schlug ihm so heftig in der Brust, dass er sich fragte, ob Cas es durch sein T-Shirt spüren konnte.

  
Vermutlich.

 

_Cas hat kein Problem damit. Dann … muss ich das auch nicht haben, oder? Es ist okay. … Ist es okay?_

 

Keine Antwort, weder von Cas, noch in seinem eigenen Kopf. Dean war ratlos.

 

„Frieren zu müssen, ist schrecklich. Du sollst nicht frieren und wir haben genug Platz und Decken.“

 

„Ich frier‘ gar nicht“, widersprach Dean halblaut.

 

„Du hast so gezittert, dass das Bett gewackelt hat.“

 

„Oh.“

 

Dass das in erster Linie der Protest seiner Muskeln gewesen war, brauchte Cas ja nicht unbedingt zu wissen. Cas seufzte leise an seiner Schulter. Es klang … zufrieden. Und ja, eigentlich war es gar nicht allzu schlecht, so dazuliegen. Es war warm.

  
Wenn das alles nicht so absurd, surreal, _bedenklich_ gewesen wäre, hätte Dean fast behauptet, das Gefühl, das sein rasendes Herz zaghaft berührte, wäre Glück. Vollkommenheit.

 

_Cas._

 

Das Gefühl war _Cas._

 

Oder vielleicht waren es auch nur Cas‘ Finger, die behutsam über seine Brust strichen, so beruhigend, bis er wieder atmen konnte.

 

Die weiche Decke um sie herum roch nach Impala. Cas roch nach Cas.

 

_Cas_...

 

,Zu Hause' - kein Ort, sondern ein Gefühl. Dean konnte hinterher nicht mehr sagen, wie es passierte. Sie beide waren erschöpft und inzwischen musste die Nacht schon in die frühen Morgenstunden geglitten sein. Und doch schliefen sie nicht. Dean hielt Cas‘ Hand an seiner Brust. Den Griff hatte er ein wenig gelockert; Cas hätte sich ihm leicht entziehen können. Stattdessen ließ er seine Hand von Dean halten.

 

_Nicht für mich … Cas will das auch … Es ist okay._

 

Es fühlte sich nicht falsch an, bloß … _nah_. Auf eine unbekannte, berauschende Art. Vielleicht nicht nah genug.

 

_Es ist okay._

 

Dean versuchte, den Kopf zu drehen, einen Blick auf Cas‘ Gesicht im Dämmerlicht zu erhaschen. Bestätigung dafür, dass es in Ordnung war, dass Cas das hier _wirklich nicht_ seltsam fand, dass sie nichts Falsches taten. Cas musste ebenfalls den Kopf gehoben haben, denn Deans Nasenspitze streifte Cas‘ Wange, prickelte, als sie überraschend auf Bartstoppeln traf.

 

Und mit einem Mal fand sein Mund Cas‘ Lippen, volle warme Lippen, rau und gleichzeitig unendlich weich. Einige Herzschläge lang berührten sie einander nur, atemlos in der Empfindung verharrend, bis der Moment, es als Zufall abzutun, lange verstrichen war.

 

„Dean“, murmelte Cas an seinem Mundwinkel.

 

Es war kein Protest. Keine Frage.

 

Es war eine Bitte.

 

_Bleib bei mir._

 

Und Dean küsste Cas.

 

 

_*_

 

 

_Ich bin 900 Meilen gefahren, um dich zurück nach Hause zu holen._

_Wir kriegen das hin._  
_D.W._

 

 

*

 


	7. Epilog: Heimwärts

**Epilog**

 

 

**Heimwärts**

 

 

 _It's never too late to start all over again_  
To love the people you caused the pain  
And help them learn your name  
Oh, no, not too late  
It's never too late to start all over again

 

_*_

 

Das Radio schwieg; ausnahmsweise kein Tape mit Classic Rock im Rekorder, aber das spielte keine Rolle für Dean. Cas saß auf der Beifahrerseite und seine Gesellschaft war mehr als genug, um die Fahrt nach Kansas in bester Laune anzutreten.

 

_Geschafft. Wir haben es geschafft!_

 

Cas hatte darauf bestanden, den kürzesten Weg zurück zu nehmen und Dean hatte plötzlich – vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem ganzen Leben – das Gefühl, sich auf die Heimreise zu begeben.

 

_Nach Hause! Endlich!_

 

Im Bunker warteten Sam und Kevin auf sie und auch, wenn er noch immer keine Lösung gefunden hatte, wie er seine Familie mit dem Engelsdrama in Einklang bringen sollte, verspürte er Vorfreude und eine ungeahnte Prise von Optimismus.

 

Cas lächelte die meiste Zeit über, wie Dean feststellte, wann auch immer seine Augen die Straße verließen, um einen zufriedenen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen. Als sie am Vormittag zum Gas-n-Sip aufgebrochen waren, weil Cas darauf bestanden hatte, seine Schlüssel abzugeben und sich zu verabschieden, hatte sein Gesicht noch anders ausgesehen.

 

_Aber das wird!_

 

Sobald sie mit Baby auf der Autobahn waren und Rexford immer weiter hinter sich zurückließen, wurde Cas' Laune immer besser, bis sie mit Deans mithalten konnte.

 

Dean gönnte sich den Luxus, das Lächeln zu erwidern, wenn sich ihre Augen trafen und jedes Mal breitete sich diese Wärme in seinem Inneren aus, die sein Herz eine Spur schneller schlagen ließ.

 

In der vergangenen Nacht war es bei dem einen Kuss zwischen ihnen geblieben. Nun, bei _ein_ _em_ _Kuss_ , wenn man nicht mitzählte, dass er nach einer ersten, zurückhaltenden Annäherung immer inniger geworden war, hitziger, _gierig,_ bis sie sich unter der Decke aneinander geklammert hatten, wie zwei Ertrinkende. Cas und Dean, eingehüllt vom schwachen Duft nach Benzin und Schießpulver, Whiskey und Leder – dem Geruch des Impalas, der sie auch jetzt umgab, sicher und vertraut, wie eine zweite Heimat. Einmal mehr ging Dean auf, dass _Zuhause_ kein Ort war, sondern ein Gefühl. Und Cas mit seligem Gesichtsausdruck neben sich auf dem Beifahrersitz zu haben, fühlte sich definitiv ganz genau danach an.

 

Die Straße vor seinen Augen wurde für einen Moment etwas glasig, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Cas letzte Nacht hingebungsvoll an seiner Unterlippe geknabbert hatte. Dean hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass er ...

 

 _... so verdammt gut küssen kann, dieser Mistkerl,_ und bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm nicht einmal unwohl. Stattdessen grinste er.

 

Der Morgen hätte seltsam werden können.

 

_War aber nicht seltsam._

 

Als Dean erwacht war, hatte ihn Wärme umfangen, ihn sicher und geborgen in Form zweier Arme gehalten, die sich über Nacht von hinten um ihn geschlungen haben mussten. Im Halbschlaf war es schwer gewesen, in Panik zu verfallen. Es war schwer gewesen, sich an Erwartungen zu erinnern, denen man gerecht werden wollte. Und nahezu _unmöglich_ , sich einzureden, das Gefühl sei nicht richtig, wenn die eigene Welt von den beiden Armen zusammengehalten wurde, zwischen die man so behaglich gebettet lag.

 

Und wenn man mit Kuss Nummer zwei (und drei und vier) sanft vom Halbschlaf zu vollem Bewusstsein getragen worden war, beginnend im Nacken, knapp hinter dem Ohr, auf die Wange, bis man endlich den Kopf gedreht hatte, um die vollen rauen Lippen erneut zu erobern, war ohnehin _nichts mehr seltsam_.

 

Es war schwer zu beschreiben, _was genau_ zwischen ihnen passiert war. Dean hätte dafür keine Worte finden können; weder am Morgen, noch jetzt. Diese Entwicklung war kein wahr gewordenes Märchen, sie fuhren keinem Happy End entgegen. Ihrer beider Leben waren nicht darauf ausgelegt, dass so etwas – was auch immer _so etwas_ genau war – passierte. Er wusste nur, dass Cas ihn mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit zurück in seinem Leben willkommen geheißen hatte, die ihn vor Glück beinahe platzen ließ.

 

Die Sorge blieb, es zu vermasseln. Cas hatte ihm ein Geschenk gemacht, sich gemeinsam mit Dean auf eine neue Ebene von Vertrauen gewagt, die zerbrechlich war, alte Fehler nicht beheben konnte – aber für sie ein neues Kapitel aufschlug. Zusammen. Und vielleicht war genau das der Punkt. Der Optimismus wollte einfach nicht vergehen. Und Rawlins im November sah auf einmal gar nicht mehr so düster aus. Als sie nach dem ersten und einzigen Zwischenstopp samt Kafeepause weiterfuhren, fühlte Dean plötzlich die zaghafte Berührung von Fingerspitzen, die sanft seinen Nacken zu kraulen begannen. Auf sein zufriedenes Brummen hin wurde Cas spürbar mutiger und fuhr ihm durch die Haare, massierte seine Kopfhaut, bis Dean Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich weiterhin auf die Fahrt zu konzentrieren.

 

„Stopp, Cas, _Stop_ _p_! Was _machst_ du da eigentlich?“, fragte er mit halbem Lachen, als er gerade noch so verhindern konnte, dass Baby auf der Interstate 80 Richtung Osten ins Schlingern geriet.

 

Cas nahm die Hand zurück und Dean sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass er den Kopf schieflegte.

„Mir war danach“, erklärte der Engel schlicht. „Ist das ... schlimm?“

War es das?

 

Dean überlegte einen Moment.

Die drohende Stimme seines Vaters schwieg. Kein Alastair.

 

Höchstens eine ungeahnte Furcht vor Sammys Urteil, sollte er je erfahren, dass Dean nichts dagegen hatte, von seinem besten Freund im Arm gehalten zu werden und mit ihm herumzuknutschen. Aber diese Sorge war verschwinden klein, beinahe unwichtig gegenüber dem Triumph und mit Cas' Anwesenheit war sie ohnehin besser zu ertragen.

 

Und ja: Er und Cas waren _beste_ Freunde. Dessen war er sich ziemlich sicher. Alles darüber hinaus würde sich schon mit der Zeit ergeben.

 

„Nein, ich ... Nein. Ist nicht schlimm“, nuschelte er schließlich verlegen. Er wagte einen Blick in Cas' Richtung und stellte überrascht fest, wie erleichtert der Engel aussah. Erleichtert und – glücklich?

 

 _Sammy versteht das_ , _Sammy muss das verstehen!_

 

_Ezekiel …_

 

Es gab noch genügend Baustellen in Deans Leben und keine Aussichten auf den einfachen Weg. Es schien verführerisch, die Heimfahrt als ‚leicht‘ oder ‚unkompliziert‘ zu empfinden und in gewisser Weise war sie das auch. Es änderte nichts daran, wie entbehrlich der Weg gewesen war, der ihn (und Cas) bis an diesen Punkt geführt hatte.

 

Die Nachmittagssonne stand tief und ließ Cas' Profil sanft glühen, als umgäbe ihn ein heiliger Schein, den er auch ohne Gnade noch zu besitzen schien. Wenn Dean gekonnt hätte, hätte er den Blick länger von der Straße abgewandt. Stattdessen legte er die rechte Hand auf Cas' Knie, drückte es kurz und ließ die Hand liegen. Cas war bei ihm und das würde sich so schnell nicht ändern. Sie hatten noch knapp 400 Meilen vor sich und was auch immer dann auf sie zukam – sie würden einen Weg finden. Sam würde es gut gehen und Cas würde bei ihm sein. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er sich in weniger als einer Woche mit Sam, Kevin und Cas Thanksgiving feiern.

 

Cas' Knie war warm unter seiner Hand, warm und präsent, und als kühle Finger bedächtig seinen Handrücken zu streicheln begannen, lächelte Dean wieder.Cas war bei ihm und sein bester Freund. Sie fuhren nach Hause. Und Dean war einfach nur Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich arbeite bereits an einer Fortsetzung zu dieser Geschichte. Die soll allerdings deutlich düsterer werden!  
> Einen Blog-Eintrag zur Entstehung der Geschichte gibt es hier:  
> https://platypusaurus.tumblr.com/post/179500111643/der-l%C3%A4ngste-weg-nach-hause
> 
> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Kudos sind Motivation für arme kleine Schreiberlein! ;)


End file.
